Escrito en las estrellas: El Nacimiento
by PrincessPanchali
Summary: II Parte: Después de finalizar la guerra, Hermione se encuentra viviendo su vida junto a lord Voldemort. Descubriendo que está embarazada tendrá que lidiar no solo con la indecisión y crueldad del mago oscuro, sino también enfrentarse a un nuevo y poderoso enemigo que amenaza con destruir todo lo que ella podría llegar a amar.
1. Chapter 1

Iba caminando despacio por la mansión. Ya debían ser las seis de la tarde. El tiempo le pasaba volando, estaba cansada pero contenta. No podía quejarse, siempre había sentido fascinación por la lectura, quien no lo supiera no la conocía.

La vida de Hermione Granger había dado un vuelco impresionante. Pero su presencia al lado del mago oscuro Lord Voldemort, al contrario de lo que parecía, era muy agradable. Toda promesa por su parte cumplida, toda comodidad y una muy completa tranquilidad.

Ahora tenía esa mansión toda para ella, no había ningún mortifago cerca, eso significaba cero reuniones, cero noticias. Aunque tenía la libertad para salir de aquel lugar, prefería el sosiego de estar recostada en un sillón frente a la chimenea en la biblioteca. Habían pasado tres meses desde que se alejó del estrés, la tristeza y la desesperación que la carcomía cada día. Tres meses desde que se desapareció del campo de batalla con Voldemort tomándola por la cintura.

Esa escena aparecía en su mente cada noche, cada día y lograba sacarle una sonrisa tonta. Nunca se quejó de su relación con Ron, era protector, la amaba y siempre dispuesto a arriesgarse por ella. Pero lord Voldemort era tan diferente, era como tener a dos hombres a su lado. Nunca había perdido su personalidad y su mal carácter. Pero ante ella, era como su pudiera ponerle el mundo a sus pies, la atención y el cuidado eran indescriptibles.

Sin contar que tenía una habilidad para hacerla sentir tan protegida, aunque literalmente se decía que podía ser la mujer mejor defendida del mundo. Más de la mitad del mundo mágico tenía terror de Voldemort, suponía que eso sucedía cuando se era el dueño del mismo.

Se estiro en el sillón y se acercó más a la chimenea. Hacía frío y la mansión estaba en completo silencio. Oyó un ruido a sus pies que la hizo dar un salto y sonrió con alegría. Nagini se acercaba a ella subiendo por el sillón hasta acomodar su cabeza en su regazo.

La acaricio suavemente, después de esos tres meses le había tomando mucho cariño a esa serpiente. Era una lástima que no pudiera hablar con ella.

- ¿Sabes Nagini? A veces quisiera poder contarte como me siento. Lo feliz que estoy- dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su fría piel.

Aunque sabía que era imposible sintió como si la serpiente le respondiera. Sonrió nuevamente para sus adentros.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso-

Hermione volteó y volvió a sonreír ampliamente al ver a Voldemort de pie apoyando en el marco de la puerta. Se enderezó y camino lentamente hacia ella. Hermione recorrió con los ojos su cuerpo. Estaba más bello de lo que lo había visto nunca. Por primera vez no llevaba su usual túnica. Tenía un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa negra de seda a medio desabrochar. En su cuello lucía una cadena de oro que Hermione no había visto antes.

Sus ojos rojos brillantes y astutos se clavaron fijamente en ella mientras una sonrisa picara se mostraba en su rostro. Hermione enrojeció al darse cuenta de que lo estaba observando con la boca abierta. La cerró al instante y parpadeó varias veces.

- Nunca me había dado cuenta que llevaras una cadena en el cuello- dijo suavemente

Voldemort alzó una ceja y se acercó hasta situarse a su lado, se agachó y la besó en los labios lentamente

- Tú debes saber que nunca la he cargado puesta. Esta es la primera vez- respondió mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro

- ¿Y por que el cambio?- preguntó mientras enrojecía mas, por alguna razón y a pesar del tiempo, todavía Voldemort la intimidaba como el primer día.

Voldemort le sonrió ligeramente mientras apretaba su hombro- Es un Horrocrux-

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos - ¿y lo has sacado de su escondite? ¿Por qué?-

- Quise tenerlo puesto un tiempo. Éste permaneció a mi madre. Siento que me representa en estos momentos- respondió lentamente Voldemort, como midiendo que palabras usar.

Hermione asintió y volvió su vista a Nagini, conocía muy bien a este hombre. Si él no le quería decir la verdadera razón por la cual había decidido cargar encima su valioso Horrocrux, ella no conseguiría la forma de sonsacárselo. Mejor dejarlo así.

- Hermione… quiero que salgamos de viaje, juntos- dijo de pronto Voldemort un poco más animado.

Hermione posó sus ojos en él- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Adónde iremos?

Voldemort sonrió - Dejaré que tu escojas. Lo que desees-

Esto era lo que hacía que ella lo amase. Siempre tenía una forma de sorprenderla a pesar de su carácter.

- Bueno… siempre he querido conocer España- dijo mirándose las manos un poco apenada.

L a sonrisa de Voldemort se marchitó – ¿España?-

- Bueno si, me parece un país fascinante. Digo… bueno, no tuve la oportunidad de ir con mis padres porque faltaban pocos días para regresar a Hogwarts, yo estuve en Francia-

- Entiendo- respondió fríamente Voldemort

Hermione lo miró – Lo digo porque me pediste que escogiera. Si no se puede no hay problema…-

Voldemort estuvo en silencio unos segundos, luego sonrió- De acuerdo-

- ¿Hay algún problema con ir allá?- preguntó insistentemente Hermione al notar el cambio de humor en Voldemort

- Ninguno, cariño. Prepara un equipaje ligero. Saldremos en media hora- dijo Voldemort mientras acariciaba a Nagini y ésta se bajaba del regazo de Hermione

- ¿Media hora? ¡No lo tendré en media hora!- dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón

Voldemort levantó las cejas- Asumo que usarás magia. Yo lo haré mejor- dijo

- Yo puedo hacerlo- respondió de mala gana mientras iba hacia la puerta con paso decidido

- Ese tono…- advirtió Voldemort.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, y vio a Voldemort sonreír con maldad mientras se le acercaba amenazante.

- ¿Que harás al respecto?- pregunto Hermione desafiándolo más.

- No me tientes, pequeña. Puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo fríamente Voldemort.

Antes que Hermione pudiera reaccionar Voldemort apuró el paso e intentó sujetarla por el brazo. Hermione logró escabullirse y salió corriendo. Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos, se detuvo unos segundos para quitarse los zapatos y a pesar de frío siguió corriendo descalza.

Se detuvo a respirar detrás de una columna durante unos segundos, para su horror escucho los pasos lentos y totalmente relajados de Voldemort acercándose a ella. Siguió corriendo sin hacer ruido y se metió en una habitación que nunca había visto, cerró despacio la puerta, observando rápidamente el cuarto encontró una puerta de madera hacia su izquierda, la abrió y entró a un apretujado closet lleno de capas.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Y empezaba a acalorarse allí metida. Pasaron lo que ella calculó como cinco minutos y decidió salir, no aguantaba un segundo más allí metida en la oscuridad.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio por un resquicio. Veía hacia la puerta principal de la habitación y se percató de que estaba cerrada, sonrió. Abrió la puerta completamente todavía con la mirada fija en la entrada por si de repente se abría. Salió del closet, dio un paso y escuchó una risa burlona. Volteó la cara y vio a Voldemort de pie con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho justo en frente de ella.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí…? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- balbuceó.

- Desde el momento que te hice mía por primera vez, Hermione… Puedo sentir mi magia en ti, vive dentro de ti. No puedes escapar de mi- respondió Voldemort con una voz posesivamente seductora

A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina, no tenía idea de eso, pero tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo él la había localizado sin problemas durante la última batalla.

- Y ahora... es momento de castigarte- dijo de pronto Voldemort sacando su varita de no sabía dónde.

Hermione retrocedió –¿ Que me harás?-

Voldemort la apuntó con su varita y la ropa de la chica desapareció. La mirada de Voldemort cambió radicalmente al verla desnuda ante él. Bajó su varita y la dejó caer con los ojos clavados en los de ella. Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar, se había quedado de pie totalmente paralizada y sin embargo sentía una corriente eléctrica de puro placer recorrerle el cuerpo.

El hombre se acercó lentamente y se paró delante de ella, sus ojos reflejaban pura lujuria y deseo ardiente. Colocó sus manos en sus hombres y bruscamente la volteó pegándola contra la pared. Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor pero si era posible su excitación aumentó cuando notó el roce de la ropa de Voldemort contra su cuerpo.

Hermione intentó moverse de esa incómoda posición pero el mago agarró sus manos y las colocó por encima de su cabeza y pegó mas su cuerpo, presionándola más contra la pared.

- A partir de ahora, harás todo lo que yo te ordene, y te dirigirás a mí, como tu señor ¿has entendido?- dijo en voz baja y amenazante contra su oído.

- Si…- respondió con voz ahogada debido a la presión

Voldemort la tomó por el cabello y jaló sutilmente hacia sí- ¿qué te he dicho?-

- Si, mi señor- respondió Hermione totalmente excitada

- Bien. Te quiero de rodillas ante mí- dijo mientras le daba la vuelta y la ponía frente suyo.

Hermione elevó la vista hacia sus ojos, pero los bajó de inmediato y obedeció, cuando sus rodillas tocaron el piso él la sujetó por la cabeza y elevó su cabeza conectando sus miradas. La característica sonrisa cruel e inhumana había aparecido en sus labios de nuevo.

- Desabróchame el pantalón, ahora-

Las manos de Hermione temblaban por la expectación y el nerviosismo, sin embargo lo hizo, sus dedos desabrocharon torpemente el botón y bajaron el cierre del pantalón.

- Supongo que no tengo que explicarte que quiero que hagas ¿cierto?- pregunto Voldemort con voz divertida

Hermione elevó su mirada y asintió, mas no se movió. Ella nunca había hecho eso, por sorprendente que pareciera.

Voldemort la tomó de nuevo por el cabello y elevó su cabeza, la chica soltó un quejido ante la brusquedad – ¿Que estás esperando? ¿Tengo que obligarte?-

- Mi… mi señor, yo nunca he… no sé- respondió débilmente la bruja

La mano sobre su cabello se aflojó pero su mirada no se conmovió, al contrario, Hermione vio como sus ojos brillaban de malicia.

- Solo tómalo y métetelo en la boca. Usa tu imaginación- respondió

Hermione asintió y Voldemort liberó su cabello. Muerta de nervios y muy excitada Hermione liberó el miembro de Voldemort y sin pensárselo se lo metió en la boca. En cuanto lo hizo sintió el cuerpo de Voldemort tensarse y oyó un gemido de placer por parte del hombre.

-Hermione… por Merlín- dijo en voz baja.

No pudo haber mayor incitación. Con un poco más de valor, se lo introdujo más en la boca y empezó a chupar deleitándose con su sabor y la respiración del mago.

Sus movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos a medida que el hombre se descontrolaba. Sin previo aviso la levantó y con una sola mano la cargó y la besó con fuerza mientras la penetraba sin compasión.

- Me gusta tanto sentirte, Hermione… me encantar estar dentro de tu cuerpo, poseerte, que seas mía y te entregues a mí de esta manera- dijo con voz ronca mientras mordía su cuerpo

- Mi… mi… señor… - respondió incoherentemente mientras se dejaba llevar por los movimientos del mago oscuro.

- Hermione, mírame- dijo de pronto

Hermione abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de Voldemort – Dime que eres mía-

Hermione asintió- Si, mi señor, soy tuya-

- Para siempre y te lo demostraré una y otra vez, para que nunca te queden dudas ¿ has entendido?-

- Si, mi señor-

Con un movimiento y un gemido de placer Hermione alcanzó el orgasmo seguida de Voldemort que solo enterró su cara en el cuello de la chica y emitió un suave suspiro. La llevó contra la pared y la sostuvo contra ésta mientras tranquilizaban sus respiraciones.

- Eres hermosa- susurró contra su cuello

Hermione sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y sonrió mientras se abrazaba al hombre.

- Tengo que empacar ¿no?- preguntó tímidamente

Voldemort la liberó suavemente y la bruja quedo en pie. Voldemort asintió- Ve, te buscaré en veinte minutos-

Hermione salió corriendo desnuda por el pasillo radiante de alegría, le provocaba dar saltos. Llegó hasta la habitación y sin ponerse prenda alguna fue directo a preparar su maleta. Pensó en que lo más adecuado sería vestirse y dejar que su varita mágica hiciera el trabajo.

Con un movimiento de ésta, la maleta se abrió y todo fue colocado muy ordenadamente. Fue hasta el armario, se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones y se arregló su desordenado cabello. Los veinte minutos pasaron rápidamente y antes que se diera cuenta Voldemort ya se encontraba en la habitación supervisando todo antes de partir.

- ¿Nagini irá con nosotros?- preguntó Hermione mientras salían de la habitación para llegar al punto de aparición.

- No, ella estará bien. Sabe cuidarse sola- respondió Voldemort muy suavemente

Llegaron hasta los jardines y tomándola de la cintura y con la otra mano su maleta, Hermione sintió como sus pies se sacudían.

Una brisa celestial golpeó su cara. Abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor. Estaban en un tranquilo ía un tranquilo pueblo a sus pies, al final de una colina.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó fascinada

- Esto es Valle del Roncal… estamos en España, cariño. Como querías- dijo ausentemente Voldemort- estaremos aquí un fin de semana, si todo sale bien-

- ¿Si todo sale bien?- preguntó confusa

- Si… ahora vamos, nos hospedaremos en una casa cerca del pueblo- dijo mientras la tomaba con fuerza por la cintura y la guiaba.

Llegaron a una casa muy bonita de dos plantas, construida de piedra y el exterior estaba muy finamente cubierta de hiedra. Entraron al acogedor vestíbulo y Hermione se quedo observado todo a su alrededor mientras Voldemort inspeccionaba la casa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione.

- Nada, conócela, arriba está nuestra habitación y puedes hacer lo que quieras- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba dulcemente

- ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera… contigo?- preguntó Hermione sonrojándose ante su propio atrevimiento

Voldemort sonrió- Eso también-

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Tenía tres habitaciones y todas eran hermosas, decidió escoger la más grande para ellos. Las sabanas de la cama era color verde olivo y todo se veía bastante cómodo. Dejó la maleta y empezó a desempacar, sacó un par de zapatos y al incorporarse se mareó. Se quedo quieta unos instantes y se sacudió el aturdimiento.

Mientras desempacaba no podía evitar tener una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Al terminar sintió un dolor punzante en el vientre, definitivamente Voldemort podía ser un salvaje en el sexo cuando quería.

Cuando iba a salir de la habitación escuchó un fuerte ruido afuera. Se acercó a la ventana y observo cuatro siluetas. Frunciendo el entrecejo salió y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Escuchó las voces de Voldemort y otro hombre, cosa que le sorprendió, dudaba que Voldemort trajera a sus mortífagos allí, estando ella y precisamente ese día.

Salió y lo que vio la dejó de piedra. Voldemort estaba de pie frente ella dándole la espalda con la varita en mano. Se movió un poco y observó a tres hombres frente a éste. Los tres vestidos de negro y el que se encontraba en el centro tenía al cuello de su túnica de un color dorado brillante.

- Ese era un trato, Voldemort. Yo jamás lo he incumplido- dijo con una voz profunda y grave el hombre del centro.

- Yo tampoco. No tengo intenciones de invadir tu territorio. No tengo necesidad de tal cosa estando más de la mitad del mundo mágico en mí poder, tú lo sabes bien- replicó Voldemort con furia y una nota de advertencia.

El hombre que se encontraba a la izquierda se percató de su presencia y le aviso al hombre del centro, que inclinó un poco la cabeza y la observó impasible.

- Vaya, vaya, tenemos compañía. ¿También has traído a tus mortífagos, Voldemort?- preguntó con fingida calma

Voldemort se dio la vuelta bruscamente y la miró – ¡Entra inmediatamente!-

Hermione retrocedió un paso, pero no se alejó.

El hombre rió – ¿La estas protegiendo? ¿De mi? eso me dice que no es una mortifaga, Voldemort. Actuar de esa manera es algo inusual en ti-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo- respondió Voldemort con odio en su voz

El hombre se apartó y se dirigió hacia ella. Voldemort se atravesó- Mantenla lejos de esto. Por tu bien-

- No le haré nada, Voldemort. No hacen falta amenazas- Sonrió el hombre, pero ésta no llegó a sus ojos.

Hermione se paralizó al verlo. Nunca había visto a un hombre como aquel, era increíblemente atractivo. Alto, con el cabello de un color negro azabache y perfectamente peinado. Era medianamente robusto, con ojos de un color azul eléctrico y una barba de aproximadamente dos días le cubría el mentón.

- Buenas noches, señorita- dijo apaciblemente

- Hola- respondió Hermione en voz baja

- No debes tener miedo, no por ahora. Mi nombre es Fharland Arceus, quizás no me conozcas- dijo con una sonrisa

Hermione negó con la cabeza. A pesar del aspecto, ese hombre le daba miedo y presentía el peligro a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Pero decidió no demostrarlo.

- Dices ser el dueño de estos territorios. Sin embargo no tienes un nombre latín. Me refiero a un nombre propio de un español- dijo tenazmente Hermione. El hecho de que tuviera a Voldemort a su lado con los fijos en el hombre atento a cualquier movimiento le daba seguridad.

El hombre abrió los ojos por un microsegundo, pero los cero y una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro – Mi primer nombre no. De cualquier manera, señorita. Mis padres no nacieron en estas tierras, yo, por el contrario, si- sus ojos destellaron al decir lo último.

- Y noto que nuestra presencia aquí te molesta- dijo Hermione cautelosamente, por alguna razón quería mantener a ese hombre tranquilo.

-Correcto- dijo cortantemente sin perder su sonrisa

- En todo caso, nos iremos inmediatamente- dijo con calma

- ¡Ni pensarlo!- dijo de pronto Voldemort. Separó a Hermione y se interpuso entre ellos irradiando poder por cada poro de su piel – No nos iré de aquí, Fharland, y te conviene estar en paz conmigo. No quieres una guerra contra mí-

Los dos magos restantes sacaron sus varitas a una velocidad impresionante, pero Voldemort se giró y con un simple movimiento los mando a volar estrellándolos contra unos árboles cercanos. Hermione retrocedió precavida.

Fharland por el contrario ni se había inmutado, tenía ambas manos detrás de su espalda con una postura relajada y sin perder su sonrisa. Retrocedió un pasó y miró a Voldemort – Por supuesto que no. Yo jamás haría tan cosa. Pueden quedarse. Pero te advierto Voldemort, no toleraré otra invasión, sino, seré yo quien entre a tus tierras y puedes estar seguro que no serán solo tú y tus mortífagos quienes paguen el precio de haber provocado mi ira-

Mientras decía esto sus ojos se desviaron unos segundos a la cara de Hermione – Disfrute su estadía, señorita Granger-

Hermione no pudo contenerse - ¿cómo sabe mi apellido?- preguntó

- Yo sé la identidad de todo mago y bruja que entre en mis dominios. No bien se hubieron aparecido aquí, yo ya estaba siendo informado. Ya que lord Voldemort cuida de usted y la protege tanto, cuídese usted misma también y recomiéndele que se mantenga alejado de aquí, no habrá una segunda advertencia-

Hermione no respondió y Voldemort se acercó otro pasó al hombre con la varita preparada.

Fharland sonrió de nuevo y sin liberar sus manos de su agarre tras la espalda, hizo una seña con la cabeza – Que tengan buenas noches-

Ante la seña los otros dos hombres desaparecieron y Fharland le dedico un guiño y una sonrisa perspicaz a Hermione antes de desaparecer sin hacer el menor sonido.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LMALFOYRIDDLE: Si, efectivamente Fharland me lo imagino como el hombre que tengo de foto de perfil xD simplemente perfecto! **

**Bueno, esta es la continuación! Espero les guste y me digan si vale la pena seguir escribiéndola!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: ****Gracias a una lectora me he dado cuenta que esta historia se ha subido a otras páginas de fanfics. Por favor a aquellas personas que se dedican a hacerlo, si quieren utilizar este fic no me molesta, pero deben aclarar a quien pertenece y en que pagina, principalmente deben consultarme si estoy de acuerdo. Ya me he visto en la obligación de denunciar por plagio y eso ha llevado a eliminación de dicha historia. Por lo demás agradezco infinitamente a quienes me ayudan a evitar esto.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Al momento siguiente se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Había una tensión y al mismo tiempo una relajación en el ambiente tan penetrante que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Voldemort se encontraba de pie ante ella dándole la espalda, no se había movido ni unos centímetros en esos segundos, seguía erguido y con la vista fija en el lugar donde se había desaparecido el hombre.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad y tenía un ligero dolor punzante en el costado. Sentía las manos frías y estaba temblando.

- ¿Que fue eso?- preguntó con voz chillona

Voldemort movió un poco la cabeza al escuchar su voz. Volteó lentamente mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

- Entra a la casa- simplemente respondió sin todavía mirarla.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces y retrocedió con paso apresurado hasta adentrarse al acogedor lobby. Se abrazó a si misma tratando de calmar sus nervios. Escuchó la voz de Voldemort afuera diciendo lo que a ella le pareció encantamientos protectores sobre la casa. Al cabo de unos instantes regresó y cerró la puerta con mucha parsimonia.

- ¿Que fue eso? ¿Qué sucedió?- volvió a preguntar

Voldemort se volvió y clavó sus rojos ojos en los de ella. Su mirada estaba llena de odio y ferocidad. Hermione retrocedió asustada.

- Espero sea la última vez que te atrevas a desafiarme- dijo con furia mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la chica.

- Espero que cuando te ordene algo, obedezcas sin preguntar- La tomó por el brazo con violencia

Hermione siguió retrocediendo hasta pegar la espalda contra la pared e intentaban soltarse del fuerte agarra del mago.

- Yo… yo… yo solo- tartamudeaba

- Si te digo que entres, lo haces. Espero que no se repita o lo pagarás ¿has entendido?- preguntó en voz muy baja

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin poder contener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas – Lo siento, perdóname- suplicó

Voldemort soltó su brazo y la observó fijamente con la frialdad en sus ojos. Hermione lloró con más ganas y aprovechando un pequeño espacio salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa hasta encerrarse en la habitación donde hacía unos minutos había estado. No quería verlo, no soportaba cuando actuaba así, solo lograba que se cuestionara sobre su decisión, si se había equivocado al elegir.

Se tiró sobre la cama y lloró contra la almohada. Intentó calmarse al notar que le costaba mucho respirar. Se sentía como una niña pequeña cuando no le complacían un capricho, pero tenía razón, había decidido tener una vida junto al mago oscuro, había decidido dejar su vida atrás bajo la promesa de algo más, de tranquilidad y felicidad, es lo que él le había jurado.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, el hombre bajo la máscara que había creado solo para ella. El Voldemort que ella temía, volvía a aparecer. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba cuando lo aceptó, pero no había forma en que no se derrumbara y llorara cuando lo veía ante ella.

Las lágrimas aun surcaban sus mejillas en silencio cuando oyó abrirse la puerta. Sintió un peso al lado suyo en la cama, con suerte le estaba dando la espalda. Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la atrajeron hacia atrás, lo que provocó que llorara con más ganas.

Sintió los labios de Voldemort que besaron suavemente su cuello y se estremeció ante al repentino tacto.

- No te pediré perdón, Hermione. Sabes que tengo razón, solo busco protegerte- dijo con tranquilidad.

Hermione no se volteó – No es agradable que me amenaces a cada instante- respondió bruscamente

- Dudo que de igual manera te haga daño. Me gusta la obediencia, Hermione y aunque seas mi mujer, debes acatar lo que te digo siempre. No hay excepciones, solo que a ti nunca te castigaría- dijo con suavidad metiendo su mano bajó la camisa de la bruja tocando su piel.

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y volteó quedando frente al hombre, que le sonrió ligeramente.

-No soy una de tus mortífagos para estar obedeciéndote- replicó con fingido enfado

Voldemort rió fríamente y la miró divertido mientras su mano seguía recorriendo su cuerpo bajo la ropa.

- Pero soy tu dueño. Soy dueño de tu cuerpo, de tu magia, de tu alma y tu corazón-

Hermione no respondió sino que se recostó más contra él. Su cabeza se apoyó en su pecho mientras sentía como el hombre soltaba un suspiro y la apretaba más contra sí.

- Salgamos a dar un paseo, Hermione- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y la ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿Es seguro?- preguntó la bruja mientras se incorporaba y salían juntos por la puerta.

Voldemort carraspeó – Estas conmigo, no deberías preguntarme eso- le dedicó una sonrisa autosuficiente que hizo que Hermione riera y se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo.

Era una noche despejada y con una brisa refrescante. Hermione tomó a Voldemort por el brazo y caminaron por un sendero de piedra que se dirigía hacia el pueblo. Voldemort se giró y separándose del camino fueron hasta adentrarse hacia unos árboles. Caminaron el silencio, solo disfrutando la noche y los sonidos que algunos animales hacían al pasar. El sonido de agua despertó la curiosidad de Hermione.

Finalmente llegaron a un rio. El agua se encontraba sosegada y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en ésta. Voldemort la tomó de la mano y la subió a una roca, se sentaron y el hombre pasó un brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacía sí.

- Esto es algo tan nuevo para mí, Hermione- susurró con sus ojos fijos en el agua.

- Lo sé- simplemente le respondió – Para mi también-

Hermione se sobresaltó de pronto haciendo que Voldemort la mirara interrogante – No harás que se me olvide ¿quién era ese hombre? Fharland-

- Es un mago- respondió el hombre todavía con los ojos sobre ella

- Lo deduzco, pero cuéntame sobre él por favor, todo-

Voldemort suspiró nuevamente- Es un mago oscuro, como yo. Lo conocí cuando viajaba de joven. Nos llevábamos relativamente bien, pero teníamos la misma ambición, lo que nos llevó a tener conflictos, que fueron empeorando al pasar de los años- Voldemort se removió un poco y continuó- Luchamos aquí, en España. Yo quería dominar a la población mágica de este país antes de entrar en Inglaterra. En resumen él me venció y yo regresé a mi país. Formé mi ejército y él fue a buscarme años mas tarde. Solo que en ese momento yo fui más poderoso que él y pude vencerlo-

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, jamás había imaginado que ambos magos, que hacía una hora se encontraban frente a frente hubiesen tenido un pasado tan turbulento y conflictivo.

- Logró huir y lo último que supe fue que se había establecido aquí con el poco ejército que le quedó. Actualmente sigue siendo el dueño de estas tierras- Prosiguió Voldemort - Ambos llegamos al acuerdo de no entrar en el territorio del otro-

- Lamento… haberte forzado a venir, yo no sabía- empezó a decir Hermione

- No debes disculparte. Soy el mejor y más poderoso mago que existe, Hermione. No le temo a nadie y puedo hacer lo que me plazca-

-¿Ese mago es poderoso?- preguntó la bruja

Voldemort rio forzadamente- Si, es muy poderoso y hábil, lo he de reconocer-

Hermione miró hacia el cielo con expresión pensativa – Se veía muy molesto ¿crees que quiera tomar represalias?-

Voldemort sonrió arrogantemente, con su mano la obligó a mirarlo y le dio un fugaz y fuerte beso en los labios- Deja que sea yo quien me preocupe por eso-

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta mientras se recostaba en su cuerpo. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanta tranquilidad. Dormir en aquella casa fue una de las mejores experiencias, a pesar del susto que había llevado, el disgusto por la actitud de Voldemort y todo el estrés sufrido, ese viaje había valido la pena. Voldemort nunca había dormido de esa manera con ella, la tenía tan sujeta entre sus brazos que Hermione se despertaba durante la noche sofocada, pero sin embargo no se movía de esa posición, estar tan cerca del hombre le proporcionaba una sensación maravillosa.

- Te tengo una sorpresa. Sé que solo nos queda un día aquí, pero pensé que te podría gustar- dijo Voldemort mientras se abrochaba su camisa y cuidadosamente colocaba su horrocrux sobre el cuello.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Hermione, se encontraba adormilada a pesar de haber dormido hasta tarde. Se levantó con pereza de la cama y decidió vestirse mientras de vez en cuando observaba a Voldemort. Desde hacía poco tiempo lo estaba empezando a ver muy atractivo, suponía que eso no pasaba cuando eras su rehén.

- Ya lo verás. Quédate aquí adentro y vendré en unos minutos- dijo Voldemort mientras se acercaba, le daba un corto beso y salía de la habitación.

Hermione bostezó y salió directo a la cocina pero no le provocó nada de comer, tenía nauseas. Se llevó la mano al estomago y se quedó pensativa, llevaba varias semanas con nauseas en la mañana y al medio día. En realidad tenía esos episodios desde hacía tres meses aproximadamente y de forma esporádica, sin embargo ahora es cuando le prestaba atención.

Volteó mirando a su alrededor la solitaria cocina. Esperaba que no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando. Bufó, un embarazo no era lo único que podía provocar nauseas y realmente dudaba que Voldemort permitiera que ella quedara en estado, sí, seguro él tomó medidas para prevenirlo.

Sentía la bilis subirle por la garganta, era asqueroso. Caminó hacia la puerta, necesitaba un poco de aire. El frío aire le pegó en cara haciendo que se refrescara y olvidara por un momento su malestar.

El pensamiento de un embarazo era absurdo. No sabía ni por qué pensaba en eso. Rió al imaginarse a ella misma diciéndole a Voldemort que sería padre. Seguro se subiría por las paredes y maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Era un hombre que no creía que le sentara bien la paternidad y menos hallándose en la cima de su poder, teniendo al mundo mágico dominado. Sin embargo haría revisarse eso, a veces tenía que vomitar en la madrugada porque el malestar no la dejaba dormir.

Absorta en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había traspasado los límites de la barrera de protección de la casa. Se miró y se sonrojó al verse en ropa de dormir todavía, menos mal que se encontraba en un paraje desierto. Pero lo mejor era volver, no quería encontrarse con la locura de Voldemort si se daba cuenta que no estaba en la casa.

Antes que pudiera siquiera darse la vuelta, una decena de magos la rodearon, todos vestidos de negro y con guantes rojos en sus manos, todos con las varitas apuntándole directo. Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada y miro a su alrededor.

- _¿Qué demonios?- _Pensó mientras observaba los rostros de los presentes.

De una de las varitas salió un rayó purpura que trató de esquivar pero le dio en el brazo izquierdo. Hermione cayó al piso y gritó de dolor. Todos los presentes reían y otro hechizo golpeó a Hermione en la cara. Su mejilla ardió y sintió como sangraba por la nariz. Uno de los magos se acercó y la agarró brutalmente por el cabello obligándola a ponerse en pie.

- No deberías estar aquí, niñita- dijo con un tono seco pero regocijante

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Hermione con un chillido mientras jadeaba intentando calmar el dolor de su brazo

- Es no es de tu incumbencia. Has tomado algo que no es tuyo- respondió otro de los presentes

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? ¡Deben estar confundidos! Yo no soy de aquí. No los conozco, por favor, ¡suéltenme!- rogó con voz ahogada

- Justamente, estúpida- le dijo el que la tenía sujeta por el cabello.

Hermione sintió como su cabello era liberado de golpe haciéndola caer el suelo. A su lado algo se movía agitadamente mientras siseaba furiosa. Oyó los gritos de los magos y con lágrimas en los ojos levantó la vista. Vio a Voldemort cerca de ella lanzando hechizos y maldiciones con los ojos resplandeciendo diabólicamente, a su lado estaba Nagini, elevando su cabeza y teniendo sujeto con la boca a un hombre por el cuello que forcejeaba intentando soltarse de la bestia.

Voldemort se detuvo y miro con desdén a los magos en el suelo. Algunos de ellos parecían muertos, otros inconscientes y solo tres permanecían con los ojos abiertos y miraban con terror a Voldemort ante ellos.

- Me parece que no tienen la menor idea del grave error que han cometido- siseó Voldemort tranquilamente, reía cruelmente y su mirada irradiaba veneno.

Nagini se acercó y del mismo modo tomó a uno de los hombres por el cuello clavándole los colmillos. El mago gritó en agonía mientras Voldemort pronunciaba un hechizo apuntando a su brazo izquierdo mutilándoselo violentamente. Los gritos del hombre llenaron todo el lugar y los magos en el suelo retrocedieron atemorizados mientras intentaban evitar las salpicaduras de sangre.

- Esto es por atreverte a tocar a mi mujer- prosiguió Voldemort con una sonrisa despiadada – No se preocupen- añadió dirigiéndose a los demás- ustedes correrán con la misma suerte-

Hermione cerró los ojos al escuchar más gritos, pero no podía concentrarse mucho en eso, su herida en el brazo le escocía y su nariz no dejaba de sangrar. Sentía palpitaciones bajo su mejilla ante el agudo dolor.

Pararon los alaridos y los sollozos y la chica abrió los ojos. Ambos hombres estaban indudablemente muertos y el que quedaba vivo prácticamente estaba arrodillando ante Voldemort. Con un movimiento perezoso de su varita el hombre cayó bajo la maldición cruciatus. Nagini se acercó a ella se enroscó en su cuerpo siseando cerca de su herida en la mejilla. Hermione se sintió reconfortada.

Los gritos pararon y Voldemort bajó la varita mirando ferozmente a su derecha. Hermione le siguió la mirada y se le heló la sangre. Fharland se hallaba allí, vestido con una túnica negra e igualmente con el cuello y mangas de un color dorando metálico. No sonreía y sus penetrantes ojos azules recorrían el escenario quedamente mientras daba lentos pasos hacia ellos. Se agachó ante uno de los magos caídos y le tocó la cara con mucha tranquilidad. Se puso en pie, su negro cabello se movía con gracia ante el viento mientas caminaba y se situaba en frente de Voldemort. El mago que quedaba se arrastró hacia él y se puso tras su cuerpo.

- A… Amo- dijo con voz agonizante

Fharland lo ignoró, sólo con sus ojos clavados en los de Voldemort. Una sonrisa de medio lado torció su rostro mientras con una mano tocaba ausentemente su barba de pocos días. Hermione se fijó en que llevaba un anillo de oro en su mano izquierda. La mirada de éste capto la de la bruja y la observó con intensidad. Hermione tuvo la sensación que las palpitaciones de su corazón se podían notar bajo su ropa.

- Así que… es por esta chica que te has atrevido a matar a mis hombres, Voldemort- dijo con su profunda y grave voz.

Voldemort sonrió desafiante – Si-

Fharland dejó de sonreír y asintió levemente con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes- Así que dices que es tu mujer… un hecho bastante interesante- sonrió impasiblemente

- Has abierto una puerta muy peligrosa, Fharland- le advirtió peligrosamente Voldemort

El mago siguió sonriendo – No, tu lo has hecho- caminó un poco hacia Voldemort con tranquilidad – me parece que tienes la equivocada impresión que mi poder el mismo que antes-

- Me parece que tú piensas lo mismo de mí. He matando a diez de tus sirvientes en unos minutos- respondió Voldemort

La sonrisa de Fharland desapareció- ¿Quieres ver en cuantos segundo asesino a tu mujer?-

Hermione sintió como si una roca repentinamente la aplastara contra el suelo. Voldemort levantó su varita y apuntó al mago que había recuperando su sonrisa arrogante.

- Da un paso, un solo paso… y acabaré contigo- le espetó Voldemort

Los fríos ojos de Fharland se dirigieron a los de Hermione y luego a los de Voldemort – Le perdonaré la vida, Voldemort, ya veo que mis hombres la han lastimado. Yo que tu estaría más apresurado en curar esas heridas. Sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer y puedo reconocer mis hechizos a distancia-

Voldemort observó nervioso a Hermione para luego volver a clavar la mirada en Fharland que había reído con maldad. Se giró y pasó por encima de los cuerpos caídos de sus sirvientes mientras el mago que había quedado vivo lo seguía arrastrándose.

- Nos veremos pronto, Voldemort… señorita- terminó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mientras veía fijamente a Hermione. El hombre agarró suavemente la parte baja de la túnica de Fharland y sin hacer el menor sonido desaparecieron.

Voldemort caminó hacia Hermione velozmente sin verla a la cara se agachó y revisó la herida del brazo. Hermione se aguantó el quejido.

- Perdóname- dijo en voz baja

Voldemort no respondió, solo pasó un brazo por sus piernas y la otra por la espalda cargándola fácilmente y se desapareció rápidamente con Nagini sobre sus hombros. Estaban de vuelta en la mansión. La llevo hasta la habitación y suavemente la dejó posada en la cama mientras iba hasta un armario y revisaba unos frascos de cristal.

Se acercó de nuevo y destapó una poción de color lila muy liquida echándosela por la herida del brazo. Escocía mucho y ahogó un grito cuando vio una pequeña espuma negra saliendo de la herida del brazo que Voldemort retiro con un pañuelo.

Sacó su varita y con un simple toque la herida se cerró dejando de doler. Elevó su varita hasta su cara e hizo lo mismo con su mejilla y nariz. Se levantó de la cama y guardó su varita de nuevo en la túnica mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia la ventana más cercana.

- Perdóname… por desobedecerte de nuevo, por favor- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

Voldemort no la miró ni respondió, se limitó a seguir con la vista clavada en la ventana. Hermione se incorporó un poco en la cama.

- Fue un accidente, yo no pretendía... me sentía un poco mal y quise salir… no me di cuenta, por favor- suplicó

Voldemort volteó, no había ni un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama- No tienes idea del grandísimo riesgo que acabas de correr-

-Sí, lo sé-

Los ojos de Voldemort refulgieron – No lo sabes. Si yo no hubiese llegado… y si Fharland no me hubiese advertido de tu herida… ya estarías muerta-

Hermione abrió los ojos – Pero…-

- ¡Nada de eso, Hermione! Te atacaron con un hechizo que es prácticamente exclusivo de él. Esa herida tenía magia negra, recorriendo tu sangre. Unos quince minutos mas y ya estarías muerta- Voldemort hablaba cada vez mas alto, encolerizado

Hermione bajó la cabeza y miró su ya inexistente herida, no sabía que responderle.

- ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¡Se lo debo! Le debo tu vida, prácticamente te salvó. Y todo por siempre querer estar desafiándome, por no obedecer lo que te ordeno- Voldemort se levantó furioso y empezó a caminar por la habitación

Hermione no respondió- Voldemort devolvió sus ojos a ella y regresó a sentarse a su lado – Eso me enfurece, lo sabes. Pero más me molesta el hecho de que…- se interrumpió, Hermione levantó la cabeza con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos – De que hayas podido morir por mi culpa. Si te perdía… eso fue lo que pensé cuando regresé y no estabas, cuando escuché tus gritos. No tienes idea-

Hermione lloró con más fuerza, esas palabras le hicieron reaccionar y darse cuenta de la situación- Tenía tanto miedo- susurró cuando sin poder contenerse abrazó a Voldemort.

- Lo sé- respondió el mago mientras se tiraba en la cama a su lado – ¿No tienes más heridas verdad? ¿ algo te duele?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba un siseo a sus pies. Nagini se había alzado y se recostó sobre el cuerpo de la bruja. Voldemort sonrió por primera vez.

- Ella era la sorpresa ¿verdad? ¿La ibas a llevar?- preguntó tímidamente Hermione mientras acariciaba a la serpiente

Voldemort asintió – Pero creo que se puso feliz a ver que tenía que morder a alguno de esos bastardos. Estaba histérica cuando olió tu sangre-

Hermione siguió acariciándola ausentemente – Gracias, Nagini- dijo en voz baja pero feliz

- Es mejor que duermas un poco, Hermione. Te ves muy desgastada, has perdido mucha sangre- dijo Voldemort mientras se acomodaba sobre ella y la besaba con fuerza. Hermione nunca había pasado una noche en que Voldemort estuviera sobre ella, solo besándola y acariciándola. Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre se separó se acostó a su lado atrayéndola hacia sí.

Hermione notó como su cuerpo se relajaba y se le empezaban cerrar los ojos.

- Por cierto ¿por qué me dijiste que te sentías mal cuando saliste? ¿Que tenías?-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. Me han inspirando mucho! Espero continúen dándome su opinión.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Para aclarar algunas dudas, Yo nunca subí este fic a otra página que no fuera . No tengo ni nunca tuve cuenta en Potterfics, la historia fue eliminada de allí porque la denuncié por plagio.**

**Nota II: Para muchos que me preguntaron por lo que escribí en el primer capítulo. Si, efectivamente, a Fharland me lo imagino como el hombre que tengo en la foto de perfil. Ya pueden darle cara al personaje :)**

**Nota III: Aún no tengo pensado una tercera temporada. Apenas estoy empezando ésta. No duden que les haré saber si eso cambia**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione se levantó apresuradamente de la cama y corrió rápidamente hacia el baño. No pudo aguantar y vomitó en el suelo. Se sentó en éste con los ojos llorosos y la garganta escociéndole. Tosió ligeramente y resopló mirando el desastre que había causado. No había vomitado casi nada, pero en el momento no creyó que pudiera aguantar más sin expulsar esa molestia de su estomago.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Voldemort mientras se acercaba a ella y se agachaba su lado.

-Me he sentido mal- respondió Hermione en voz baja

- ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó de nuevo el mago

- Bueno unos tres meses, creo- dijo sin mirarlo

Aunque no podía verlo se lo imaginó levantando las cejas totalmente perplejo.

-Tres meses- repitió pausadamente – ¡Tres meses! ¿ Alguna vez pensaste en decírmelo?- dijo Voldemort levantando la voz

- No le di importancia, no la tiene. Seguro algo me ha caído mal…-

- ¿Por tres meses?- la interrumpió bruscamente Voldemort

- No ha sido siempre. Ha sido muy esporádico, es cierto, no debes preocuparte- le aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa que el hombre no le devolvió

Voldemort soltó un suspiro al cabo de un rato- Muy bien, igualmente me gustaría que me dejaras revisarte-

Hermione puso mala cara mientras se levantaba del suelo -¿qué vas a revisar? ¿Qué específicamente vas a buscar?-

- Magia negra- respondió Voldemort con simpleza mientras le seguía los pasos de nuevo hacia la habitación.

Hermione se detuvo y miró por la ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo. Se volvió hacia el hombre que seguía de pie mirándola fijamente- ¿hecha por quien? No tiene sentido… no he salido de esta mansión desde hace un tiempo-

Voldemort se quedó callado y su mirada se suavizó – De acuerdo ¿seguro estarás bien?- preguntó

Hermione asintió- Hagamos un trato. Para que estés más tranquilo, quisiera revisar que todo esté en orden conmigo-

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo- Bien ¿qué quieres? Te puedo traer a un medimago-

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Quiero un médico-

Voldemort abrió los ojos y Hermione detecto el brillo rojizo en sus pupilas que no auguraban nada bueno.

- Un medico ¿has dicho? ¿Eres una bruja y quieres relacionarte con muggles?- dijo muy despacio

- Siempre me he relacionado con ellos. Mis padres lo son- le espetó Hermione de mal humor

- Ya no más. Esta fuera de discusión. No aceptaré que seas tratada por esos inmundos seres- dijo Voldemort mientras iba hacia la cama y se colocaba su túnica.

Hermione caminó hacia el – Por favor. Son solo dos horas, no te afecta en nada ¿cierto? Estaré aquí en dos horas. Déjame ir, por favor- suplicó Hermione mientras se le acercaba y lo abrazaba.

Voldemort rió fríamente – No puedes manipularme, Hermione- dijo mientras sonreía viciosamente y muy despacio pasaba sus manos acariciando sus desnudos hombros mientras iba bajando con lentitud – No de esta manera-

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Tú crees que no puedo?-

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza – ¿Como podrías lograrlo con algo que ya es plenamente mío?- Sin previo aviso el mago la levantó y ella por puro instinto enredo sus piernas en su cintura mientras él la llevaba a la cama y se tumbaba sobre ella- ¿Como podrías impedir que tome lo que me pertenece? ¿Cómo podrías negarme a tocar tu cuerpo, cuando yo soy su único dueño?- preguntó Voldemort mientras mordía suavemente el cuello de la chica.

- Y ¿si digo que no?-

Voldemort rió en voz alta – Nunca me dirás que no, Hermione. No a mí-

-Entonces ¿me dejarás ir?- pregunto en voz baja tratando de simular su sonrojo.

Voldemort clavó sus ojos en los de ella por unos segundos que a la chica se le hicieron eternos. El mago acercó su mano y acarició su cara con su largo dedo índice, Hermione cerró los ojos ante el toque.

- Tengo una reunión hoy. Tienes dos horas- dijo en un suave susurro

Hermione sonrió sin poder contenerse, lo que provocó una mueca sarcástica por parte del hombre – No quiero más caprichos- expresó mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía al baño

Hermione se incorporó todavía sonriendo mientras veía como Voldemort limpiaba con su varita el desastre que había causado.

- ¿Tus mortífagos estarán aquí?- preguntó mientras se ponía en pie.

- Si, probablemente me lleve todo el día- Se acercó de nuevo hacia ella y pasó sus brazos por su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Hermione no se dio cuenta, pero ya se encontraba desnuda y la suave tela de la túnica le rozaba la piel.

Voldemort acercó su cara y le dio un corto beso en los labios – Date un baño. Nos veremos en la noche ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras en un su mano hacia aparecer una rosa blanca que le entregó a Hermione con una sonrisa inescrutable en su rostro.

La bruja se quedó de piedra y tomó la rosa con una tímida sonrisa – No sabía que eras hombre de entregar flores-

- No lo soy. Pero contigo quizás pueda serlo- respondió mientras volvía besarla y salía con paso decidido por la puerta, dejando a la chica sola.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y llevó su mano hasta su abdomen. Se sentía más tranquila al haber podido convencerlo que la dejara ir a un médico. No quería que nadie la revisara y le informara a Voldemort antes que a ella misma lo que había encontrado.

Tenía el gran presentimiento de lo que se imaginaba, sería la respuesta que recibiría. ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de que estaba embarazada? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Era posible que él se descuidara de esa forma? Realmente dudaba que él estuviera buscando un bebé, de eso no había duda.

Se metió en la ducha y se relajó ante el agua caliente. No podía pensar con claridad, estaba empezando a ponerse irracionalmente nerviosa. Quizás no fuese nada y estaba exagerando. No pensaba ir a ningún médico. Definitivamente debía hacer una prueba de embarazo en primer lugar, si salía negativo, se tranquilizaría y dejaría que un medimago la examinara, si daba positivo… indudablemente no sabría qué hacer.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación con paso vacilante. Escuchó unas voces por el pasillo pero las ignoró, ese lugar pronto se llenaría de mortífagos y ella no quería ni verlos. Caminó hasta llegar al jardín y con un suspiro se desapareció del lugar directo a su destino.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya eran las seis de la tarde. E iba de regreso a la mansión con la cabeza clavada en el camino de piedra bajo sus pies. No podía pensar, no podía concentrarse. Con su mano tocó su vientre, por fin tenía la tan temida confirmación. Era increíble que aquello le estuviera pasando. Elevó la vista hacia la mansión, absurdamente se pregunto qué diría Voldemort cuando la viera llegar tan tarde, supuestamente eran solo dos horas que ella se tomaría. Seguro estaría furioso e histérico por su tardanza.

Pero ¿cómo podría haber llegado en dos horas? La noticia la había absorbido, necesitaba distanciarse más tiempo. Llorar, pensar en cómo decírselo. Decidió irse a campo abierto, sentarse y desahogarse. Sabía que su vida había dado un brusco salto al decidir quedarse al lado del mago oscuro, pero esto jamás, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas había imaginado que pasara. Un bebé, un bebé ahora, de él.

Entró al lujoso Lobby, sentía sus ojos hinchados, las lágrimas recorrían sin control por sus mejillas. Ni tanto tiempo sentada sola había podido aliviar su angustia. Tenía miedo de su reacción cuando se lo dijera a él, tenía pánico en que podía decir o hacer. Y a decir verdad tenía más terror de ella misma, teniendo la mente en blanco por primera vez en su vida, no siendo capaz de tomar una decisión o reaccionar ante la de él.

Las manos le temblaban y estaban heladas al momento de tocar la puerta de su estudio. Espero y no tuvo respuesta. No le importó y la abrió. La estancia estaba en penumbra, solo iluminada por la chimenea ubicada al fondo. Hermione cerró los ojos unos segundos para adaptarse a la oscuridad y tratar de buscar a Voldemort con la mirada.

Las caras de todos los presentes estaban vueltas hacia ella. Y al final lo vio, el fuego de la chimenea atrás suyo no permitía que Hermione distinguiera su cara, pero supo que era él al verlo levantarse y dirigirse a ella. Se acercó y la tomó del brazo suavemente sacándola de la habitación. Cerró la puerta atrás suyo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? Sabes que no tolero que me interrumpan- dijo fríamente

Hermione tenía la vista clavada en el piso, le daba tanto miedo levantar la cara y que él la viera, que le preguntara. Pero debía hacerlo, al final él se daría cuenta.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él. Voldemort cambio la expresión radicalmente al verla.

- ¿Que te ha pasado?- preguntó mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo y levantaba su cara poniendo sus dedos en su barbilla - ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? ¿Por qué lloras?-

Ante sus palabras, Hermione lloró con más fuerza dejando a Voldemort más perplejo. La soltó y entró con paso rápido a la habitación. A los segundos volvió a salir y tomando su mano la condujo a sus habitaciones. Durante el camino sentía como el hombre volteaba su cara cada cierto momento.

Llegaron a la habitación, Hermione soltó su mano y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba algo de agua fría, necesitaba alejarse de su tacto unos segundos. Debía decírselo ¿cómo empezar? ¿Qué le respondería?

Apoyó la mano en la pared y dejó que el agua fría le resbalara por la cara, respiraba con dificultad y sudaba frío. Oyó pasos atrás suyo y volteó lentamente, Voldemort la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido, evidentemente confundido. Quería correr y abrazarlo, quería que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que no debía preocuparse, que él se haría cargo de todo, pero sabía que no sería así.

Salió del baño y se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación. Voldemort la siguió sin decir nada, se paró a su lado y esperó. Hermione respiró profundo.

- Disculpa por haberme tardado, te pedí dos horas y me tomé diez- dijo sin mirarlo

- Si te dijera que no me percaté, te mentiría- respondió lentamente

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que Hermione no quiso cortar. Pero Voldemort pareció darse cuenta – ¿Que ha ocurrido, Hermione? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?-

- No-

-¿Fue algo relacionado conmigo?- insistió

- No… bueno, estás involucrado, supongo-

- No puedo estar adivinando. Dime que sucede, ahora- exigió Voldemort con voz fuerte

Hermione lo miró y sintió como sus ojos se llenaba de más lágrimas –Tengo miedo-

Voldemort la tomó de la mano y la sentó en la cama, él hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado poniendo su mano en su cara, increíblemente sus ojos se encontraba totalmente inexpresivos.

- ¿De quién?- preguntó

Hermione respiró profundamente – De ti, de lo que puedes hacer. No estarás feliz-

Esta vez Voldemort reaccionó, su mirada era de sorpresa - ¿Miedo de mi? Hermione, no te haré daño, nunca ¿qué tienes que decirme? Tendré que emplear Legeremencia para saberlo-

Hermione se separó – ¡No! Esto tengo que decírtelo yo-

Voldemort se puso en pie- Entonces habla-

Hermione tragó – Te dije que llevaba un tiempo sintiéndome mal, una sensación muy extraña. Fui al médico… - ignoró el gruñido del mago en respuesta- Y tengo la respuesta-

- ¿La respuesta? ¿Estás diciendo que esos muggles saben que tienes?- preguntó Voldemort con asco

- Bueno, si- respondió en voz baja

Otro silencio incomodo. Hermione se removió en la cama, su corazón palpitaba cien por hora. Voldemort carraspeó - ¿Y bien?

Hermione se puso en pie, se paró al frente del hombre, sus piernas casi no la sostenían- Yo… yo creo… que estoy…. que estoy…- Cerró los ojos tratando de detener su tartamudeo-… embarazada- finalizó

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y los fijó en los rojos de Voldemort, éstos no habían cambiado su expresión de indiferencia. Ladeó un poco la cabeza.

- Repítelo- Su voz era muy suave, eso le dio más miedo a Hermione- Dilo otra vez-

- Mis síntomas… era debido a que estoy… esperando un bebé- repitió cuidadosamente

- ¿Un bebé?- Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron- ¿Estás diciéndome que estás esperando un bebé? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

- Yo… yo no lo sé- respondió con la voz quebrada

Voldemort cambio su expresión de indiferencia a sin duda, furia. Dio un paso hacia atrás y empezó a caminar lentamente por toda la habitación, se llevó ambas manos a la cara y las pasó por su cabello. Hermione solo lo observaba estática y con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento- dijo en un susurro

- Eso no me ayuda- le espetó Voldemort mirándola con fiereza

- ¿Me estas culpando?- le preguntó Hermione

- No, me culpo a mí. No veo como es posible, siempre he tomado las medidas para que esto no pasara. No me interesa la paternidad, quiero que lo tengas claro- aclaró con crueldad

- No hay forma que yo pudiera evitar esto tampoco- dijo Hermione dolida

- En algún punto debí descuidarme. Esto no debió pasar- Se acercó a una de las ventanas y se apoyo contra esta dándola la espalda a la chica. Ninguno habló por unos segundos.

Hermione se sentó en la cama nuevamente y bajó la cabeza mirándose los pies. Solo esperaba la reacción de él. Su voz la devolvió a la realidad.

- Muy bien. Fue un error mío. Yo mismo lo solucionaré- Se volteó y fijó los ojos en ella- Conseguiré a alguien que te interrumpa ese embarazo, yo mismo podría hacerlo, pero preferiría…-

-¿Terminarlo?- lo interrumpió Hermione con voz más alta de lo que pretendía – ¡Yo no quiero hacer eso!-

Los ojos de Voldemort resplandecieron- Aquí lo único que importa es lo que yo quiera. Tú puedes sólo opinar, al final las decisiones las tomo yo-

Hermione se puso en pie y se acercó a él. Voldemort no retrocedió, se limito a bajar la mirada hacia ella.

- No te permitiré que hagas eso- Le dijo con voz firme – Esto fue una sorpresa para mi también, no quiero esto, de verdad, pero ya no hay forma de evitarlo-

Voldemort dio un paso y sacó su varita, y la apuntó con ella- No puedo permitir que ese bebe nazca. Acabaré con este problema ahora mismo-

Nada en el mundo habría podido preparar a Hermione para esto. Sin dudarlo ella también sacó su varita pero no pensaba darle uso – Tendrás que matarme también a mi-

Voldemort no se movió, solo la observaba fijamente con crueldad y determinación. Pero no atacó – No me dirás que ya el tonto instinto materno apareció en ti- se burló

Hermione sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos y sin querer evitarlo empezó a llorar. Cerró los ojos y no le respondió. Pasados unos segundos los volvió a abrir y observó a Voldemort ante ella, su rostro tenía una expresión difícil de describir. Antes que Hermione se diera cuenta, el hombre dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Hermione cayó al suelo y se sentó mientras lloraba. Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente ante la angustia. Imagino que a Voldemort le afectaría la noticia, pero jamás llego a pensar en que el hombre llegara a amenazarla. Se acostó en el suelo y sintió como sus ojos empezaban a cerrárseles, un repentino cansancio se apoderó de ella y solo se dejó llevar.

Se despertó bruscamente y le llevó unos instantes detectar donde se encontraba y en la situación en que se hallaba. Se incorporó y miró hacia la ventana, ya era de noche. No sabía cuánto había dormido ni le importaba.

Se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Subió varios pisos y llegó hasta la azotea. Ese lugar era excelente para relajarse, pensar y reflexionar. Se sentó cerca del borde y vio la noche, desde allí se escuchaba el sonido del agua que caía desde las grandes fuentes en los jardines. El viento movía suavemente su cabello y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. Sus ojos ardían y se sentía exhausta. Llevó su mano hacia su vientre y tocó ausentemente. Se preguntó si realmente podría salvar a ese bebé de Voldemort. No es que ella tuviera muchas posibilidades al enfrentarse a él. No sabía porque había evitado que Voldemort matara al bebé, no es que ella estuviera muy encariñada. Pero había muertes que no podía permitir, no mientras estuviera bajo su posibilidad.

Sintió una presencia agachada a su lado que le hizo dar un brinco. Voldemort estaba su lado con las manos juntas apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y la miraba fijamente. Hermione apartó la mirada y la clavó en el horizonte.

- Lo siento, Hermione- dijo en voz baja

Ante las meras palabras, Hermione empezó a llorar, era algo que no podía evitar. Voldemort no dijo más nada, solo esperó a que la chica se calmara.

- Cada lágrima que derramas… es una agonía para mí- dijo

Hermione volteó bruscamente- Debes estar bromeando- dijo con rabia- Tu eres quien lo provoca-

- Lo sé, por tal razón. Lloras mucho por mí, por mi culpa. Yo te prometí lo contrario- dijo en un susurro – Lamento lo que sucedió hace rato. He perdido el control-

Hermione parpadeó - ¿Tanto te ha afectado? ¿Es tan terrible para ti?- preguntó

Voldemort cerró los puños y se tensó – Si. No tienes idea-

Hermione bajó de nuevo la vista. Auguraba una nueva discusión

- Pero… Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, no te obligaré a nada. Si quieres ese bebé, puedes quedártelo- dijo muy despacio como si cada palabra le costara la vida

Hermione sonrió con tristeza- No lo entiendes, por más que sea, es nuestro bebé. Somos los padres. No puedes decirme que me lo quede como si fuera un juguete-

Voldemort gruñó- Entonces ¿qué quieres de mí?-

- Que tú desees de verdad que nos lo quedemos. Que estés dispuesto a criarlo a mi lado- le dijo Hermione con calma

Voldemort abrió los ojos - ¡¿Qué?! Hermione yo no puedo ni quiero ser padre-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó

- A mí solo me interesa el poder. Tú lo sabes, tendrás… tendremos ese bebé, pero solo porque tú me lo pides. No me exijas más- le espetó Voldemort

Hermione bajó la cabeza, pero asintió despacio. Era un comienzo. No era lo que esperaba, pero sabía que no podía pedirle un cambio tan radical a un mago como él.

Voldemort se puso en pie y la ayudo tendiéndole la mano- Mañana conseguiré un medimago enteramente a tu disposición. Necesito que te cuide… Los cuide- añadió gruñón a ver la expresión de la chica

Mientras iba bajando, el hombre pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y ésta solo se apoyó en él. Sonrió para sí, por lo menos había conseguido que cambiara de parecer. Un grandísimo avance. Había ocasiones en las cuales se arrepentía tanto de haber decidió quedarse al lado del mago. Pero ahora, cuando se encontraba acostada en la cama abrazada a él y sabiendo que había una parte de él viviendo en su cuerpo, no importaba que él no lo entendiera, hacía que pensara que quizás si había escogido bien.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS PLS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione salió del baño pálida y sudando. Las nauseas aún continuaban y había ocasiones en las que se tornaban insoportables.

- Parece que obligatoriamente es en las mañanas- comentó de mal humor mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cama.

Voldemort estaba acostada en ella con los ojos cerrados y apoyando la cabeza en su brazo izquierdo –No lo sé. Supongo que es normal ¿ahora me puedes dejar que llame a alguien para que te revise?- preguntó

- Si, hazlo. No creo que pueda soportarlo más- Se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas mientras soltaba un quejido.

Voldemort la miró divertido – Siempre me ha entretenido el hecho de que estés con ese humor-

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina- No me siento bien y no estoy de ánimo para soportar ese tipo de comentarios-

- Supongo que ahora puedo entender a Lucius- observó Voldemort mientras reía suavemente

Hermione levantó una ceja – ¿Por qué?

- Cuando su esposa quedó embarazada, él se veía más… ¿cuál es la palabra? Estresado. Falló en una que otra misión que le encomendé. Dime ¿tu harás que yo pase por lo mismo?- preguntó todavía sonriendo

- No te ves estresado- dijo Hermione en un susurro

- Lo estoy, mucho. Pero te hice una promesa, que tú tomaras la decisión. Lo has hecho, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es resignarme- puntualizó Voldemort con tono aburrido

- ¿Resignarte? –

- Si, y no estoy acostumbrado. Supongo que ahora tengo a dos personas bajo mi cuidado- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cara con gesto agotado

Eso mejoró el humor de Hermione que rió con ganas mientras se removía en la cama. Voldemort le sonrió de vuelta

- Me alegra que te haya hecho reír, para variar- señaló

Hermione lo miró fijamente – Hay muchas ocasiones en las que me haces reír-

Voldemort no respondió. Hermione acercó su mano a la del mago y la tomó apretándola suavemente – No puedo quejarme. No creo que esto para ti sea fácil-

- No lo es-

Y tampoco…- lo interrumpió Hermione-… creo que te ayudara mucho el saber de mi embarazo-

- Ha sido peor- respondió Voldemort en voz baja- Hermione, sabré como manejarlo, no te sigas preocupando-

- Quisiera saber que pasa por tu cabeza. A veces lo necesito- confesó Hermione diciendo lo último en un susurro.

Voldemort permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de responder – Cuando decidí traerte aquí por primera vez, solo lo hice para entregarte a mis mortífagos. Autoricé que te torturaran y humillaran de todas las formas que encontraran. Un día quise entrar en tu celda para divertirme contigo, pero cuando te vi, no quise levantar mi varita contra ti. Lo que quería era sacarte, lo hice-

Hermione soltó un resoplido y no pudo evitar que un una sensación de resentimiento apareciera en su interior, pero lo ignoró y siguió escuchando.

-Me intrigó mi debilidad- prosiguió Voldemort- tú fuiste la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, mi mayor enemigo, lo ayudaste a intentar acabar conmigo, sin contar que eras una sangre sucia. Creo que no tienes idea de cuantos sangre sucia he asesinado en toda mi vida. Pero ahí estabas tú, totalmente débil, a mi merced y no podía hacerte daño. Para mí, sigue sin tener sentido, decidí cuidarte. Y entre nosotros se fue formando algo que no se explicar-

Voldemort se detuvo y Hermione levantó las cejas – Sigue, por favor- pidió suavemente, por fin podría ver todo lo que había sucedido desde el punto de vista del mago.

- No sabiendo si era lo correcto, tome la decisión de avanzar, fue cuando te besé… y mi más grande sorpresa fue tu respuesta. No me lo esperaba. Sentí asco de mi mismo, me aprecié tan vulnerable y no podía permitir que tuvieras esa imagen de mí, al fin y al cabo tú seguías siendo mi prisionera. Maté a esos muggles al frente tuyo para demostrártelo. De nada sirvió porque me di cuenta de que fuese lo que fuese que me unía a ti, me estaba absorbiendo más y más. Pero por primera vez no me importó-

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos y escuchaba absorta cada palabra dicha por Voldemort, que parecía bastante relajado y tranquilo.

- La relación que mantuvimos hizo que pensara definitivamente en el futuro, e increíblemente no me pareció mal verme contigo a mi lado. Luego decidiste irte, no voy a decir que me fue indiferente. Te busqué y cuando te vi, quise matarte, iba exclusivamente a matarte. Tu confesión fue lo que me detuvo y prometí poner el mundo a tus pies, si solo permanecías conmigo. Lo hiciste, pero yo solo he provocado lágrimas en ti. Tu embarazo me afectó, Hermione. No quiero ese bebé, no quiero ni puedo ser padre. No puedo arriesgarme de tener un hijo que quizás en un futuro me desafíe y quiera arrebatarme el poder. Sabes lo que sucedería si eso ocurre, tendría que acabar con él-

Voldemort desvió sus ojos por primera vez a los de Hermione, que se había quedado callada, pero se repuso – Quizás tu hijo no esté destinado a desafiarte, quizás tu hijo esté destinado a admirarte-

Voldemort rió – Siempre es posible, pero poco probable. Sin embargo, lo prometí, Hermione. Por ti, lo intentaré. Tendremos ese niño, no me agrada, pero lo haré. No obstante no quiero que esperes que sea el padre ideal. Recuerda en qué mundo vivimos, Hermione, recuerda mi estilo de vida-

-Lo recuerdo todos los días, pero igual quisiera tenerlo, correré el riesgo- dijo Hermione decidida

Los ojos de Voldemort mostraron un atisbo de decepción, pero al instante se recostó y atrajo a Hermione hacia él.

- Te deseo, Hermione-

Al instante le demandó un posesivo beso que la dejó sin aliento. Hermione pasó las manos por su cabello y bajó hasta su espalda, el hombre se había colocado encima de ella y ahora besaba su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos a su paso.

-¿puedo… puedo pedirte algo?- murmuro la bruja con voz ahogada

- Lo que quieras- respondió Voldemort que seguía besándola

- Podemos… buff… ¿podemos ir de nuevo a esa casa? Esa donde hospedamos en España- preguntó quedamente

Voldemort se detuvo y se incorporó un poco, sus brillantes ojos rojos taladraron los de Hermione - ¿Por qué?- preguntó

Hermione enrojeció – Bueno nosotros fuimos para estar juntos… y bueno… las cosas no salieron bien… - las palabras se le amontonaron de una manera que se hacían inentendibles – digamos que… ¡no me mires de esa forma!... me quedé algo frustrada- terminó sonrojada

Voldemort rió – Entiendo-

De pronto se puso en pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione la tomó y antes que pudiera siquiera parpadear, sintió un mareo y la sensación de la aparición. Abrió los ojos y se sujetó a Voldemort. Se hallaban en la casa, sonrió sin poder contenerse. Sin previo aviso el hombre la cargó y ella se sujetó con sus piernas.

Hermione se sujetó del cuello mientras sentía como el hombre reía e iba subiendo los escalones en dirección a las habitaciones

- ¿Los dueños no han regresado?- preguntó tímidamente

Voldemort volvió a reír- Si, ya han regresado, pero utilice la maldición imperius para ordenarles volver dos días después-

Hermione se separó un poco de él mientras éste abría la puerta de la habitación – ¿por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto confundida

- Porque vi en tu mente ayer, mientras dormías, que secretamente querías volver aquí, que deseabas que te hiciera mía en esta habitación, en esta cama. Solo me adelanté a tus deseos-

- Y ¿si no te lo hubiese pedido?- preguntó de nuevo Hermione sonriendo

- Los dueños no regresarían aquí hasta que tú me lo pidieras- dijo con maldad mientras la tiraba en la cama y se sentaba a horcadas sobre ella. Se inclinó y la besó con fuerza mientras sus manos iban bajando hasta pasarlas por debajo de su camisa, acariciando con sus dedos la piel expuesta de ella.

Hermione también movió sus manos y las llevó hasta el pantalón del mago, que desabrochó rápidamente. Esto enloqueció a Voldemort, que sacó sus manos de su abdomen para jalar violentamente la ropa de la chica haciéndola jirones. Hermione soltó un gemido al sentir su ropa desaparecer poco a poco.

Con el mismo atrevimiento que la vez anterior, se movió un poco y se puso de rodillas al lado de Voldemort. El hombre la miró interrogante, ella puso sus manos en su pecho y lo empujó haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Éste rió divertido mientras sus ojos brillaban de lujuria. Ésta vez fue ella la que se sentó sobre él, quería tener el poder y el control por primera vez, y esa era la ocasión ideal.

Se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído seductoramente- No está permitido tocarme… Asiente si has entendido-

Se separó para ver a Voldemort con los ojos completamente abiertos de sorpresa, pero para su satisfacción éste asintió despacio con la cabeza. Hermione se acercó y lo besó suavemente, sentía a su lado como Voldemort intentaba mover las manos, pero las dejaba caer, sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba soportando el impulso de dominar él la situación.

- ¿sabes, mi lord?… yo también he leído- dijo Hermione en voz baja, cerró los ojos unos segundos concentrándose y cuando los abrió no pudo evitar una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Tanto Voldemort como ella se encontraban desnudos. Rió con ganas al ver al mago con la boca abierta aparentemente divertido.

- Muy interesante- dijo simplemente- ¿Tienes más sorpresas para mí?- preguntó

Hermione sonrió, pocas veces ella podía sentarse a admirar al hombre que quería, deseaba tocarlo, acariciarlo. Puso su mano en su cara y la deslizó con mucha suavidad, notando bajo las yemas de sus dedos la piel del hombre. Fue bajando, admirando y rozando los músculos del pecho. Voldemort solo la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración tranquila.

Ella no sabía cómo podía tener ese aterrador control de sus sensaciones. Ella se encontraba muy excitada y su respiración era errática e irregular, sentía como su corazón palpitaba y le costaba soportar la apasionante presión que la impulsaba a besarlo y dejar que él la tomara.

Se inclinó y juntó sus labios a los de él, esta vez fue un beso más brusco y notó la erección del hombre. Sonrió y actuando por puro impulso se sentó sobre ésta. Voldemort apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cama y cerró los ojos mientras un suspiro de placer salía de su boca. Hermione empezó a moverse en un lento vaivén que enloqueció al mago.

-Hermione- dijo Voldemort mientras la tomaba por la cintura –Al diablo las reglas, voy a tocar todo lo que es mío, y tú lo eres-

Hermione apenas lo escuchó, estaba demasiado enfocada en las sensaciones producidas. Se inclinó sintiendo la climax llegar, Voldemort la tomó por el cabello y la besó mientras con la otra mano tomaba su seno apretándolo. Esto provocó una nueva oleada de placer en Hermione, que se dejó llevar y con un sonoro gemido alcanzó el orgasmo. Sintió como Voldemort mordía suavemente su hombro acallando el sonido que pugnaba por salir de sus propios labios.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre su pecho, respirando con dificultad, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. El hombre pasó sus manos (que habían recuperado su usual frialdad) por su espalda, acariciándola ausentemente.

Pasados veinte minutos en esa posición, Hermione se puso en pie con esfuerzo – Me daré un baño- dijo con vigor, mientras Voldemort asentía con la cabeza y ella salía de la habitación.

La ducha había sido muy relajante, iba caminando por el pasillo de regreso a la habitación, sin embargo las nauseas habían vuelto. En mucho menor intensidad que en las mañanas, pero igual de molestas.

Vio a Voldemort ya vestido, de pie con las manos atrás de su espalda y contemplado el paisaje por una de las ventanas. Se dio la vuelta al oírla entrar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿De nuevo tienes nauseas?- preguntó con voz suave

-No se te escapa nada- respondió Hermione

- Por supuesto. Por algo soy el mago más poderoso vivo, no puedo permitir que nada se me escape. Ahora mismo envié un mensaje para que te revise un medimago. En cinco minutos estará esperándote en la mansión-dijo Voldemort mientras se acercaba a ella

- ¿Qué crees que me diga?- preguntó Hermione con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz

Voldemort sonrió levemente – No lo sé. Pero dudo que sean malas noticias, y si las fueran, yo les doy solución-

- ¿Estarás conmigo ahí?- preguntó. Voldemort no respondió - ¿Cierto?-

- No lo tenía planeado, Hermione. Tengo una reunión. Recuerda que interrumpí la anterior- respondió mientras la tomaba por la cintura

- De acuerdo- aceptó Hermione con pesadez – Pero en cuanto termines, vendrás a verme-

- Eso tenlo por seguro. Estaré contigo toda la noche, y la siguiente… como siempre- le aseguró Voldemort antes de desaparecerse.

Hermione se separó de Voldemort y fue caminando por los oscuros pasillos. La alfombra bajo sus pies amortiguaba el ruido de las pisadas. Iba sonriendo y feliz, volteó y vio a Voldemort caminando tras ella con las manos en los bolsillos y una muy ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía que a Voldemort no le agradaba su embarazo, sabía que no quería ese niño, pero ahora sabía el porqué, el miedo de tener un hijo que en un futuro pudiera arrebatarle todo. No sabía cómo, pero Hermione estaba segura que eso no sería así.

Ahora mismo se sentía como una niña, a pesar de que ya no lo era. Pocas veces había sentido esa felicidad tan extrema.

Llegó a la habitación y se encontró a un hombre que volteó al escucharlos entrar. La recibió con una sonrisa muy gentil – Buenas tardes, señorita… Mi señor- dijo mientras hacia una inclinación hacia ambos.

- Buenas tardes- respondió Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Soy Lewis Butler. Seré su sanador, y el responsable pleno en lo referente a su embarazo, señorita- dijo muy amablemente. Hermione lo miró examinándolo, era de la misma altura de ella aproximadamente, tenía el cabello rubio claro y tenía los ojos de un color gris oscuro.

- Un placer, mi nombre es Hermione- dijo Hermione mientras le estrechaba la mano. El hombre dudó unos segundos, pero aceptó

Voldemort se adelantó – Muy bien. Butler quiero reportes semanales. No quiero que mi mujer presente algún tipo de incomodidad. Dale solución a sus malestares y ya sabes mi advertencia. No quiero que esto se sepa todavía. Dado que solo nosotros tres estamos al corriente de lo que sucede entre estas cuatro paredes, si esto se llega a saber, lo pagaras, tú y tu familia-

La sonrisa de Hermione y del hombre desaparecieron. La bruja miró a Voldemort con reproche y el hombre con temor- Por supuesto, mi señor, así será-

- Bien. Los dejaré solos- se volteó hacia Hermione – Te veré más tarde- Hermione asintió mientras veía a Voldemort salir por la puerta.

Hermione se volteó hacia el hombre que tenía la cabeza gacha – Lamento lo que acaba de ocurrir- le dijo en voz baja

- No se preocupe, señorita. Estoy aquí siguiendo sus ordenes, al igual que para servirle a usted- respondió

- Parece muy agradable. No del tipo de juntarse con Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos- dijo, pero se interrumpió al ver el hombre temblar

- Oh no lo soy, señorita. No debería decirle esto, pero no me lo han prohibido, estoy aquí bajo amenaza. No estoy a gusto sirviendo al lado oscuro, pero no tengo opción- respondió todavía sin mirarla

Hermione se sintió incómoda- Lo lamento de verdad, si hubiese algo que yo pudiera hacer…-

- No se preocupe- dijo levantando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos, una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro- usted es muy amable, será un placer atenderla. Acuéstese, por favor-

La revisión fue muy diferente lo que usualmente se veía en los programas de televisión muggles. Los medimagos tomaban muestras de sangre y agregaban pociones, dependiendo del color que se tornara podían obtener los resultados. Hermione miraba fascinada al hombre muy concentrado añadiendo las gotas exactas a una porción de su cabello dentro de un tubo.

El hombre sonrió- Muy bien, excelente. Me alegro mucho de decirle que efectivamente, está embarazada y su bebé, aunque joven todavía, está en perfectas condiciones-

- ¿Sabe cuántos meses tiene aproximadamente? De verdad nunca me he percatado…- dijo Hermione, se sentía como una pésima futura madre.

- No se preocupe. Si, tiene tres meses de embarazo- aseguró el hombre mientras guardaba todas las cosas en su maletín

Hermione se incorporó en la cama -¿! TRES MESES?! ¿Ya tiene tres meses? ¿Cómo es posible? Tan rápido…-

El hombre la miró desconcertada- Bueno, usted quedó en estado tres meses atrás. Como bien dijo, nunca se percató, es comprensible

Hermione soltó un suspiro- Tiene razón, lo lamento. Solo que esperé que fuera hace menos tiempo-

El hombre volvió a sonreír con dulzura- Suele suceder-

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, era imposible no hacerlo- ¿Me podría dar algo para las nauseas? De verdad me están empezando a molestar-

-¡Por supuesto! lo que necesite. Lo más seguro es que éstas desaparezcan para dentro de una o dos semanas. Mientras tanto, tome tres gotas de esta poción- le entregó un frasco con un liquido transparente- le ayudarán bastante-

- Gracias, lo veré la próxima semana, señor Butler-

- Por supuesto, señorita. Ahora debo ir a darle mi reporte al Señor Tenebroso- dijo mientras tomaba su maletín

- ¿Cumplirá lo que le pedí? Por favor... de verdad quiero hacerlo yo. Él no lo castigará por eso, se lo prometo- preguntó Hermione

- Sí, señorita. Me encomiendo a usted. Hasta la próxima- Le dijo mientras le dedicaba la última sonrisa y salía de la habitación

Hermione sentada sola en la cama, tocando su vientre, sonrió para sí misma. Quizás era por eso que estaba tan segura de querer conservar su bebé. Tres meses ¿quién lo diría? Seguro Voldemort se caería de la silla cuando el sanador se lo dijera. Al final tal vez Voldemort tenía razón, será que ya empezaba a florecer en ella el instinto materno.

Se quedó despierta leyendo un libro durante cuatro horas hasta que Voldemort llegó. Se veía muy cansado y estresado.

- ¿Que te ha pasado? Luces terrible- dijo Hermione por encima del libro

- Mis mortífagos son demasiado inservibles, no pueden hacer nada bien. Espero esos castigos les hayan servido de lección- dijo mientras hacía tronar los huesos de sus manos.

- Veo que te gusta mucho castigar- observó Hermione dejando su libro sobre la cama

- Si, mucho- una sonrisa sádica adornó su rostro- Hablé con el sanador, así que… ¿tres meses? Me sorprendió mucho ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

- Creo que pasaron tantas cosas que de verdad nunca me percaté… Te digo la verdad- protestó la bruja

Voldemort alzó las cejas- Sé que dices la verdad-

- Estuve pensando mucho sobre eso. Hace tres meses exactamente, fue cuando estalló esa batalla y fuiste a buscarme ¿cierto? Estuvimos juntos varias veces esa noche-

Voldemort abrió un poco la boca y miró hacia el techo pensativo- Sí- se quedó callado unos segundos- diablos…-

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo extrañada

- Si… recuerdo, esa noche no use el hechizo de anticoncepción- respondió

- ¿Usabas ese hechizo? No sabía- Hermione ladeó la cabeza al ver a Voldemort tocarse la barbilla

- No verbal, por supuesto. Bueno ahora ya sé cuál fue mi error- dijo como para sí mismo

Hermione lo miró – Evidentemente- dijo con ironía.

Voldemort empezó a desabrochar su túnica, quedando con una camisa blanca bajo ésta – Eso solo significa que el niño nacerá más pronto de lo que pensaba, eso me estresará más-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Aún piensas que se va a rebelar contra ti cuando crezca?- pregunto Hermione

- No lo pienso, Hermione, eso pasará- declaró Voldemort mientras se iba desabrochando el cuello de la camisa- Los hijos siempre tienden a querer superar a sus padres, eso está en la presencia de todos los hombres, estamos marcados por el éxito de nuestros padres y estamos forzados a prevalecer sobre ellos-

- No pasará. Te lo aseguro- le respondió Hermione todavía sentada en la cama

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura tú de eso?- preguntó Voldemort mirándola a los ojos – Solo lo dices para protegerlo, antes que nazca, porque eres su madre y ustedes…-

- No pasará- lo interrumpió Hermione elevando la voz-… Porque es una niña-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

LINDENCORINA15: No pude evitar responder tu mensaje de esta manera, porque hay gente que me ha hecho los mismos pedidos y las mismas preguntas. Esta es una historia donde los protagonistas son Voldemort y Hermione. No es la idea poner personajes secundarios como Ginny o Snape. Al final sus vidas no influyen en la trama de la historia. Respecto a Ginny, Neville, Molly Weasley, dejé un final abierto, el lector puede creer que fueron asesinados o huyeron, está en su libertad. Draco y Lucius, quizás más adelante hable de ellos, no lo he pensado todavía. Y por ultimo Hermione no llama a Voldemort "Tom" porque no me siento cómoda con eso, debido a que que él odiaba con toda su alma ser llamado así, fue el nombre del padre que lo abandonó. Segundo, en los libros Hermione nunca se refirió a él como Tom, sino como Voldemort. Por eso no me atrae que ahora ella lo llame así.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voldemort se detuvo y la miró fijamente. Hermione sentía las palpitaciones de su corazón y como sus manos empezaban a sudar. Odiaba cuando Voldemort reaccionaba con esa indiferencia, no sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

- ¿Una niña?- preguntó con voz sedosa después de unos instantes

Hermione asintió despacio sin despegar sus ojos de los del hombre. Al cabo de un rato, Voldemort soltó una risa corta y siguió desabrochando su camisa.

- ¿Qué piensas de eso?- preguntó Hermione con impaciencia

- ¿Sobre qué?- dijo dándose la vuelta hacia ella de nuevo

Hermione bufó – Que sea una niña ¿crees que represente menos peligro para ti?-

Voldemort sonrió – Quizás-

-¿Supones que por ser mujer, no es una futura amenaza? ¿De verdad?- le preguntó Hermione de mala manera

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo- No por ser mujer, pero supongo que es diferente ¿no es cierto?-

-¿Diferente por qué?- Hermione dio unos pasos hacia él

Voldemort parpadeó varias veces y pasó sus manos por su cabello, Hermione sabía que esa era su reacción al empezar su mal humor

- No lo sé, Hermione. Tú misma lo has dicho. Supongo que una niña tiende a ser más apegada al padre en lugar de aspirar a superarlo- le espetó Voldemort con fastidio

Hermione relajó los hombros- De acuerdo… entonces… ¿estás feliz?-

El hombre la miró interrogativo- No entiendo-

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina- ¿Sabes algo? Estoy pasando por un momento… esto no es fácil ¿sabes? Y tú…. siempre estas callado al respecto- dijo entrecortadamente

Voldemort se le acercó lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados –Hermione ¿qué quieres de mi?- dijo mientras la tomaba por la barbilla

Hermione sentía un ardor en sus ojos. Tan difícil era decirle a Voldemort como se sentía, quería que la abrazara, que le prometiera que cuidaría a ese bebé. Ansiaba tanto una respuesta así, que le dijera que estaba emocionado, que estaba feliz por ser padre. Pero Hermione sabía que eso sería imposible, al final obtenía de él la respuesta que le quebraba el corazón, y aun sabiéndolo de antemano, se lo reclamaba.

Miró hacia los brillantes ojos rojos de Voldemort, estos parecían hallarse vacios de toda emoción. Hermione soltó su agarre y se alejó varios pasos que el mago recuperó.

- No pasa nada- dijo en voz baja

Voldemort la volvió a tomar de la barbilla con más fuerza – No me mientas- dijo lentamente

Hermione intentó volverse a zafar, pero no lo consiguió- Por favor- dijo

El hombre no la soltó – ¿Piensas que no soy lo suficiente cariñoso contigo?- dijo de pronto, Hermione levantó la mirada- Piensas que soy cruel e indiferente ante tus sentimientos, Hermione-

Hermione no respondió, solo bajó la mirada y asintió despacio con la cabeza. La mano de Voldemort la tomo con más fuerza y levantó su cabeza nuevamente haciéndole daño a Hermione – Que pienses eso… si me molesta- añadió

Hermione abrió los ojos y tragó saliva- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me has visto siendo cruel. Quizás es mi culpa, quizás deba dejar que veas mi reino. Que sepas y valores mi trato hacia ti, cuando veas cómo es hacia los demás-

- No quiero- replicó Hermione

- No lo decides tú- dijo Voldemort fríamente, la tomó por la cintura y desaparecieron.

Los pies de la chica tocaron tierra y un olor conocido le llegó. Abrió los ojos y sintió el brazo del hombre dejar su cintura. Se encontraba en el callejón Diagon, Hermione abrió la boca estupefacta - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada fría que estremeció a Hermione, quizás debió haberse quedado callada – Pensé que este sería el lugar perfecto-

- ¿Me vas hacer daño?- preguntó con voz temblorosa

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron- No físicamente-

No pudo responder a eso debido a unos gritos desgarradores que rompieron el silencio. Voldemort se dio la vuelta y Hermione lo imitó. Vio horrorizada a un grupo de gente corriendo hacia ellos con pavor, algunos cayeron al piso tratando de huir de lo que fuera que los perseguía.

Las personas gritaron más fuerte y avisaron al resto cuando se percataron de la presencia de Voldemort y Hermione al frente de ellos. Voldemort había sonreído.

Hermione vio a brujas y magos de todas las edades, incluidos niños entre la multitud. Y por fin pudo divisar a quienes habían causado la ola de pánico, al menos treinta mortífagos se acercaban hacia ellos. Hermione sintió un repentino dolor de estomago.

Las personas se vieron rodeadas y presas del miedo se acercaron y se arrodillaron a los pies de Voldemort pidiendo clemencia, algunos lloraban. Hermione sintió asco.

Voldemort solo rió mientras los mortífagos lo imitaban y se acercaban cada vez más hasta rodear completamente a la multitud.

- Mi lord- dijo en un susurro uno de los magos más viejo- Mi nieto, no le haga daño, por favor-

Voldemort volteo los ojos hacia él – ¿Quien es el niño?- le preguntó

El hombre dudó, pero el movimiento de un niño de no más de seis años tomando la mano de su abuelo lo delató.

En la cara de Voldemort apareció una sonrisa despiadada – Has pedido misericordia por tu nieto ¿qué te hace pensar que yo tengo clemencia?-

El viejo no respondió, solo lo miraba horrorizado. Voldemort sacó su varita – ¡_Imperius! _–

El niño soltó de inmediato la mano de su abuelo y se acercó a Voldemort con los ojos vidriosos. Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Será el primero en ser sacrificado- anunció Voldemort mientras era recibido con gritos de miedo y vítores al mismo tiempo. Voldemort sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo entregó al niño todavía apuntándolo con la varita

- Entiérralo lentamente en tu corazón. Date la vuelta para que tu querido abuelo pueda verte- indicó con crueldad

Hermione gritó de horror, intento correr para quitarle el puñal al niño, pero se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente inmovilizada.

- ¡Basta! ¡Detente!- le gritó a Voldemort con voz histérica – ¡No hagas esto!-

El hombre le dirigió una mirada fría con la maldad quemando sus rojos ojos- ¡Silencio!- le ordenó

Hermione cerró los ojos pero no pudo evitar escuchar el grito de dolor y agonía salir de la garganta del niño y las suplicas de su abuelo. Hermione sintió las lagrimas caer libremente por sus mejillas. Siguió con los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras escuchabas las barbaries de los mortífagos torturando y asesinando a los presentes, pero lo más doloroso fue escuchar la risa de Voldemort.

Al cabo de lo que le parecieron diez minutos sintió que alguien jalaba de su brazo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y tuvo miedo de lo que vería. Para su alivio la mayoría de las personas se encontraban vivas y atadas en el suelo. Todas sangraban y tenían heridas profundas. Muchos lloraban.

Voldemort la atrajo hacia él y pasó su brazo por su cintura –Quizás muchos se pregunten por qué fueron escogidos, por qué les hemos hecho esto- dijo dirigiéndose a las personas – En primera razón porque yo así lo quise, y en segunda, mi mujer estaba deseosa de ver como manejo y pongo orden en mi nuevo reino. Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos- dijo mientras volteaba la cara y observaba con falsa ternura el rostro de Hermione que todavía se hallaba inmóvil.

Hermione sintió como todos la miraban, unos con miedo y otros con odio. Eso fue lo peor que pudo experimentar. Voldemort rió y sin previo aviso tomó a Hermione por la barbilla y la besó fuertemente en los labios. Ésta se sintió libre de la inmovilidad e inmediatamente intentó separarse, pero no pudo. Voldemort la sujetó con fuerza y la pegó a su cuerpo mientras seguía besándola posesivamente.

Hermione sintió una sacudida e intuyó que Voldemort se estaba apareciendo. Hermione lo golpeó en el pecho y concentrándose todo lo que pudo se separó de él. Cayó de bruces sobre su espalda y el olor fresco del césped entró por su nariz. Abrió los ojos y se vio en un parque, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta donde se hallaba. Sus padres solían llevarla allí de niña. Podía ver gente a lo lejos caminando sonrientes sin percatarse de que alguien había aparecido de la nada.

Hermione se arrastró hasta un árbol y se apoyó, agarrando sus rodillas con los brazos mientras lloraba en silencio. No podía creer que Voldemort lo hubiera vuelto a hacer, que hubiese matado de esa forma delante de ella. Eso definitivamente no podía perdonárselo.

Un sentimiento de pánico surgió en interior, por un momento estaba decidida a alejarse de él. Tendría que escapar, ella no podía volver a verlo, no podía volver a estar acostado a su lado, no podía dejar que ese monstruo la volviera a tocar. Pero ¿cómo lograrlo? Ahora ella estaba embarazada de él.

- No- gimió para sí mientras volvía a llorar.

Se tumbó de lado y permaneció en esa posición durante horas. Notaba como pasaba gente y la miraba, pero agradeció que nadie se acercara. Calmó su respiración con esfuerzo y se incorporó. Se odiaba tanto… muy dentro en su interior estaba deseando que Voldemort apareciera y la consolara, a pesar de haberle causado él mismo lo que estaba estrujando su corazón. Secando sus lágrimas comprendió que definitivamente estaba enamorada de ese monstruo. Ya se había dado cuenta antes, pero estas eran las situaciones que lo confirmaban. No quería verlo, lo odiaba y dudaba que le pudiera perdonar lo que había hecho. Pero quería que llegara y la abrazara.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Evitó un escalofrío, sabía que no tardaría en buscarla en cuanto la hubiese localizado. Suspiró – Sabía que vendrías- dijo en voz baja – Pero no quiero verte- añadió

-Buenas noches, señoria Granger- dijo una voz suavemente

Hermione se puso en pie como impulsada y volteó violentamente mientras sacaba su varita. Su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza y estaba pálida.

Fharland de pie ante ella la miraba con mucha tranquilidad. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la observó intensamente con sus ojos azules. Hermione parpadeó asustada y retrocedió mientras lo seguía apuntando - ¿Qué quiere?-

Fharland ladeó la cabeza - ¿Piensa atacarme?- preguntó

- Si es necesario- respondió con vacilación Hermione

-No lo es. Si quisiera hacerle daño, ya lo habría hecho- dijo acercándose un paso a ella

- No sería la primera vez- le espetó Hermione

-Ahh- dijo cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una breve sonrisa- Una pequeña equivocación de órdenes por mi parte. Digamos que mis sirvientes tienden a interpretar mis instrucciones a su conveniencia-

Hermione no respondió. Bajó un poco la varita, pero no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos. Fharland seguía con sus ojos clavados sobre ella.

- Puedo asegurarle que no se repetirá, señorita Granger- añadió a ver a la bruja en silencio- Bueno, no habría posibilidad ¿cierto? Es decir, mis sirvientes fueron asesinados esa misma noche-

Hermione notó un tono de aspereza en la voz de hombre que éste corrigió de inmediato- Si, él tiene esa mala manía- dijo la bruja despacio

Fharland rió – No he de culparlo, señorita-

Hermione bajó su varita sin percartarse- ¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó

-Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Usted es su mujer y la estaba protegiendo, es su obligación- dijo Fharland con una sonrisa

-Tiene una forma muy extraña de protegerme- aclaró la chica en un murmullo. Notaba como su corazón se tranquilizaba, pero ella seguía alerta. No podía confiarse.

Los ojos de Fharland centellaron –Referente a eso, no puedo opinar mucho, señorita-

- No me ha dicho a que ha venido. No sabía que estuviera por Londres- Le cambió de tema bruscamente.

-Yo estoy en todas partes. Y no vine a nada especifico- dijo ladeando de nuevo su cabeza y sonriendo- La veo tensa, ¿no desea sentarse?- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y con mucha elegancia se sentaban en el suelo – No necesariamente debe hacerlo a mi lado- añadió

Hermione se quedó estupefacta- La última vez que lo vi, intento atacarme, me amenazó… y ahora me dice que me siente con usted ¿de qué trata esto?-

Fharland levantó su mano derecha y tocó su barba mientras no despegaba sus ojos de los de ella. Su cara había tomado una expresión curiosa – La vi llorando por horas. Y la vi aquí, sola ¿cómo soportar la tentación de acercarme?-

Hermione se sonrojó ¿eso había sido una indirecta? Parpadeó varias veces y observó atentamente al hombre. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin su negra túnica. Sólo vistiendo un pantalón beige y una camisa blanca. Parecía una persona común y corriente, no un mago tenebroso muy poderoso que hacía pocos días se había enfrentado a lord Voldemort. Debía admitir una vez más, que la combinación de sus ojos azules, su oscuro cabello, su barba de pocos días, su profunda y grave voz y su ropa lo hacían verse muy bien.

Hermione no respondió, solo se quedó de pie frente al hombre, no sabía que responderle. Éste pareció darse cuenta, se puso en pie y se recostó en el tronco del árbol atrás suyo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Lamento si la hago sentir incomoda, no es mi intención- dijo suavemente

Hermione volvió a sentir como enrojecía – No es eso, es solo que… no sé quién es usted, es enemigo de… no sé si me entiende… no deberíamos estar aquí hablando con esa normalidad- dijo en voz baja

-Entiendo- le respondió-¿usted tiene miedo de que Voldemort se entere de esto?- preguntó curioso

Hermione lo miró confundida- Espero que sepa que será lo primero que le diga cuando regrese a su lado- le advirtió

Fharland sonrió - ¿Cree usted que yo le iba a pedir lo contrario?- volvió a preguntar

Hermione suspiró- Lo supuse-

- Supuso mal, claro está- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban- Nunca he entendido ¿por qué la gente teme tanto a lord Voldemort? Quizás porque son demasiados débiles para hacerle frente. Es un mago extraordinario, lo admito. Pero no me intimida, señorita Granger. Nadie lo hace. Y yo ya lo vencí una vez, puedo volverlo a hacer- dijo con voz grave.

Hermione tragó saliva. Fharland se había erguido con los brazos todavía cruzados sobre su pecho y en su cara se había perdido todo atisbo de sonrisa. Hermione debía admitir que se veía muy imponente.

- Dígaselo- dijo de pronto- Dígale que estoy aquí, dígale que estuvo hablando conmigo. Y que si le parece mal, ya sabe donde puede encontrarme-

Hermione asintió despacio, no sabía ni siquiera a lo que le estaba diciendo que si, solo observaba perpleja a al hombre frente suyo.

- Lo haré- afirmó en voz baja

Fharland se acercó despacio hacia ella, Hermione sintió que se desmayaría de la expectación cuando el hombre se paró justo al frente suyo.

- No debe temerme, señorita Granger. Ahora regrese con lord Voldemort, debe estar preocupado- dijo sonriendo con ironía

- ¿Por qué dice eso?- preguntó alejándose un paso

-Nosotros por lo general no tendemos a apegarnos sentimentalmente a las personas. No nos interesa. Sin embargo suele pasar, y cuando sucede estamos conscientes que nuestra pareja corre un gran peligro y riesgo al estar a nuestro lado. Tenemos muchos enemigos- explicó- enemigos poderosos que buscan y aprovechan cada debilidad que vean. Voldemort lo sabe y lo teme cada día, por eso le aseguro con tanta certeza lo que está pasando por su cabeza-

Hermione removió sus manos nerviosa- Supongo que debo regresar-

- Si- afirmó Fharland de nuevo sonriendo, acercó su mano con parsimonia y tocó suavemente la mejilla de Hermione, que se había quedado helada. Sus dedos eran cálidos y su mano desprendía un olor embriagador.

- Nos veremos nuevamente, señorita Granger. Cuídese- añadió mientras quitaba su mano de la mejilla de la bruja y la posaba con mucha delicadeza sobre el vientre de Hermione – Y cuide a su bebé- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y desaparecía sin hacer el menor ruido.

Hermione sentía como había contenido su respiración durante todo el momento. Entonces él lo sabía, sabía que estaba embarazada ¿cómo era posible? Hermione intento tranquilizarse y concentrarse para largarse de ese lugar, necesitaba ver a Voldemort, necesitaba ser consolada. Estaba tan extasiada y nerviosa.

Cerró también los ojos y se concentró. Visualizó su objetivo y sintió la sacudida bajo sus pies. Se tambaleó y casi cae al suelo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio que se hallaba en la mansión.

Caminó despacio y con la mirada gacha. Se sentía tan exhausta. Suspiró y sintió la necesidad de llorar, dejó escapar unas lágrimas, pero se contuvo con el resto. No quería volver a llorar, sentía sus ojos arder.

Levantó con pesadez su cabeza y lo vio. De pie en las grandes puertas de la mansión, estaba Voldemort de pie. Su cara totalmente indiferente, sin embargo por primera vez, Hermione podía ver algo tras esos rojos y fríos ojos. Quizás Fharland tuviera razón, quizás la preocupación tras ellos era genuina.

Corrió hacia él sin importarle nada más. Entró en su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello. Voldemort no se movió, pero a los segundos sintió sus brazos rodearla apretándola contra su cuerpo. No dijo nada durante unos instantes.

Hermione se separó de él y pasó la manga de su camisa por la nariz. Se quedó callada mirando fijamente el suelo.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Hermione?- preguntó con voz contenida

- Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba soledad... no pude soportar ver lo que hiciste- dijo en un susurro.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo- pidió Voldemort

Hermione levantó la vista – ¿Por qué?

Voldemort parpadeó varias, abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Pasó su mano por su cabello- Pensé… pensé que te había sucedido algo, no podía encontrarte, sentí que me iba a volver loco- admitió

- ¿De verdad?- se asombró Hermione

- Te he estado esperando aquí desde que te fuiste. Por esta razón no puedo soportar que pienses, que me digas que…- se interrumpió

-¿Que te diga qué?- preguntó Hermione

Voldemort se removió inquieto- Que pienses que te trato mal, que de verdad creas que no te quiero- soltó rápidamente

Hermione sintió una emoción inmensa en su pecho. Sonrió ampliamente y lo volvió a abrazar. Sintió la respiración de alivio de Voldemort en su oído.

- Ya lo entiendo todo, él me ha ayudado a comprender- le dijo mientras se separaba y lo tomaba de la mano e iban caminando hacia la mansión.

Voldemort la miró extrañado- ¿Él? ¿Quién?- preguntó

Hermione parpadeó- Fharland, está aquí-

Voldemort se detuvo de pronto y volteó con los ojos refulgiendo- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó

- Apareció de la nada y se quiso sentar conmigo. Estaba hablando, no le pareció mal el que te lo dijera- le explicó Hermione

Voldemort estaba furioso, Hermione lo sabía. Lo vio cerrar los puños- ¿Te ha hecho daño?- preguntó con cólera

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Se que estas molesto, pero ¿es tan malo?- preguntó

- ¡Si, lo es!- exclamó, la miró a los ojos y su mirada se calmó- Hermione, te ruego que no le creas nada de lo que te diga-

Hermione arqueó las cejas – ¿No debería?

- No. Y tampoco puedo dejarte sola de nuevo. A partir de ahora estarás a mi lado para lo que sea. No acepto negativas- dijo de mal humor.

Hermione le sujetó la mano de nuevo- Por favor, deja eso por hoy. Estoy tan cansada, necesito descansar, solo quiero que me abraces-

Voldemort se sorprendió ante esto- Nunca me dijiste eso-

Hermione sonrió ligeramente- Usas legeremancia solo cuando te conviene- dijo

Voldemort apretó su mano y ambos caminaron de regreso a la mansión. Él mago no decía nada mientras iban por los oscuros pasillos. Hermione bajó la cabeza e intento olvidar los escenas de muerte y tortura que había presenciado y que su mente intentaban sacar a flote de nuevo. Miró de soslayo a Voldemort y un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de ella ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Entraron a la habitación y Hermione se adelantó para acostarse en la cama. Se sentía muy bien apoyarse en la suave almohada y dejarse llevar. Gimió cuando se percató que Voldemort se había acostado sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del hombre mirándola fijamente.

- Nuestra hija nacerá en este mundo, Hermione, bajo éste estilo de vida. Quería que lo recordaras- le dijo con voz sedosa

- Supongo que lo había olvidado. Supongo que olvidé quien eras realmente- le dijo en un murmullo

-Nunca es mi intención hacerte daño. No quiero verte llorar, te soy sincero- dijo al ver que Hermione iba a replicar- Si necesitas mas de mi… lo intentaré- le dijo mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella.

Hermione tomó su túnica con sus manos y lo acercó un poco mas ella – Yo solo quería que el hecho de que estuviera esperando una hija tuya, te alegrara y me lo dijeras. Entiendo, creo que esperé demasiado en tan poco tiempo-

Voldemort asintió- Esa noticia para mí fue algo imprevisto y aun no sé cómo reaccionar. Pero si te veo sonriendo… será un alivio para mí-

Como respuesta, Hermione sonrió. Voldemort se recostó sobre ella y descansó su cabeza en el cuello de la bruja. Ella pasó sus brazos por su espalda y se dejó llevar

- Quería saber- dijo Hermione de pronto - ¿Qué nombre le quieres poner?-

Voldemort se incorporó- Hermione, no he pensando en eso- le dijo con voz divertida

- ¿Y los apellidos? Tengo entendido que te llamabas Tom Riddle- no bien hubo terminado se arrepintió. Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron de odio.

- No me gusta ese nombre. Ni quiero ese apellido en mi hija- le dijo fríamente

- De acuerdo- lo calmó Hermione acercándose a él y besándolo- Luego arreglaremos eso-

Sintió como Voldemort se relajaba y se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre ella. Todo el día había sido demasiado estresante para ambos. Las manos de Voldemort fueron hasta su cintura y la tomaron con posesividad. Hermione cerró los ojos, e intentó dormirse. La imagen de Fharland aparecía continuamente en su mente, perturbándola en sus sueños tanto como lo hacía en la vida real.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA**: DE VERDAD DISCULPEN EL GRAN RETRASO, ME COSTÓ MUCHO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO. MI MUSA SE FUE DE VACACIONES.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El sol entró por los pequeños resquicios de la ventana, haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos de repente. Se sentó en la cama y bostezó. Miró hacia el reloj y se alarmó, las tres de la tarde ¿cuando había dormido tanto?

Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y vestirse, ni el agua fría le había podido quitar la fatiga. Se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a ir de nuevo a la biblioteca. Se quedó paralizada al salir al pasillo y ver a un hombre apoyado contra la pared frente a ella con expresión sombría. Hermione parpadeó varias veces y la atención del hombre se centró en ella.

Aparentaba treinta años, no más. Tenía el cabello oscuro al igual que sus ropas. Sus ojos de un verde oscuro estaba fijos en ella y su cara expresaba indiferencia. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad mientras avanzaba por el pasillo atenta al cualquier movimiento del hombre. Éste no la siguió.

Siguió caminando y cambio de rumbo. Realmente esperaba que Voldemort se hallara en la mansión, la presencia de ese mago la había perturbado. Subió las escaleras dispuesta a buscarlo en su despacho. Se paró en seco, al menos cuatro hombres más se hallaban allí. Todos caminando hacia ella, al percatarse de su presencia bajaron la cabeza y se apartaron para que ella pasara.

Hermione retomó el paso rápidamente y les pasó por al lado. Eso no podía ser, realmente esperaba no estar alucinando. Pasó a toda velocidad por el pasillo y vio por fin la gran puerta de madera del estudio de Voldemort. Se paró en seco y tocó tímidamente con su puño una vez. En otras ocasiones había entrado sin más, pero Voldemort le soltaba una mirada asesina antes incluso que hubiese traspasado el umbral, Hermione sabía que cuando él se hallaba allí adentro no toleraba ser interrumpido, era esa la razón por la cual Hermione solo había ido dos veces en todo el tiempo que había pasado a su lado.

A pesar de saber que con certeza que él no la torturaría o castigaría por sus acciones, Hermione sentía su corazón acelerado y su respiración errática cuando hacía algo que sabía que a él le pondría furioso. Sí, a pesar del tiempo y todas las circunstancias Hermione se sentía intimidada por él como el primer día que fue capturada.

Con mucho cuidado empujó la puerta y entró. Se quedó de pie en el umbral y miró hacia adelante. Voldemort ni había levantado su mirada, estaba concentrado escribiendo en un pergamino. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido y el sonido incesante de la pluma exasperaba a Hermione. Ésta recorrió con los ojos el lugar, era bastante grande. Unas grandes ventanas se encontraban al frente suyo, justo a ambos lados del escritorio, que se hallaba en el centro. Atrás de éste estaba la chimenea crepitando, era la única fuente de luz en el lugar. El piso de una madera fina y muy pulida brillaba ligeramente. Oyó un siseo a sus pies y vio a Nagini enroscándose en éstos. Sonrió con felicidad, estaba dispuesta a agacharse y acariciarla cuando una voz fría la volvió a la realidad.

- Dime, Hermione- Voldemort por fin se había dignado a mirarla, pero seguía con la pluma en su mano suspendida a unos milímetros del pergamino.

Hermione dio un paso al frente – Mi señor- dijo sabiendo que eso de alguna manera contentaba al señor oscuro.

Efectivamente Voldemort dejó la pluma y se recostó en su sillón mirándola fijamente

- Estás… ¿Estás muy ocupado?- preguntó

- Si, pero no para ti ¿que necesitas?- respondió suavemente

Hermione sonrió y se acercó con más confianza hacia él. Sabía que ya era totalmente seguro hablar con él. La chica se paró a su lado, repentinamente se subió y se sentó en sus piernas. Esto sorprendió a Voldemort, que abrió sus ojos por un momento, pero no dijo nada.

Hermione se acomodó y quedó frente al mago que seguía con sus ojos clavados en los de ella- Había alguien afuera de mi habitación-

- ¿Nuestra habitación?- pregunto Voldemort enfatizando la palabra "nuestra"

Hermione sonrió como disculpa- Si, eso quise decir, nuestra habitación. Había un mago afuera como vigilándome. Me asustó-

-Eso mismo era lo que estaba haciendo, y no debes tener miedo, Hermione- le afirmó Voldemort con voz sosegada

¿Tú sabías? ¿Y por que estaba vigilándome? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida

- Tú nada. Yo te lo dije ayer, te quiero bajo mi vista. No puedo permitir que vuelvas a perderte- le respondió relajándose y recostándose contra el sillón haciendo que Hermione se inclinara más hacia su cuerpo

Hermione notaba como su sangre hervía de rabia- ¡Me prometiste que no habrían mortífagos en la mansión! ¡Me mentiste! Una vez más- replicó

Voldemort no respondió, se limitó a mirarla indiferentemente. Hermione se removió intentando bajarse de sus piernas para ponerse en pie, pero Voldemort la sujetó y no se lo permitió. Hermione lo miró de mala manera – Y me he encontrado con cuatro mortífagos de camino aquí- le espetó

- He estado ocupado, no puedo cuidarte todo el tiempo- le respondió finalmente Voldemort

- ¡No necesitas cuidarme, nada pasará!-

- Tengo que hacerlo ¿No te has dado cuenta con cuanta facilidad te ha localizado Fharland?- le preguntó Voldemort con voz sedosa, parecía más tranquilo

- No me ha hecho daño- le replicó Hermione de nuevo

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron- Hermione… El no buscaría dañarte a ti, sino a mi ¿no lo entiendes? No le interesas realmente, pero ¿cómo atacarme a mí? por medio de ti. No puedo permitirlo-

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?- le volvió a preguntar Hermione

- Basta con que lo sepa. Mis mortífagos no te harán daño, ni te miraran, ni te dirigirán palabra. Si algo así sucede me lo dirás inmediatamente- dijo Voldemort en voz baja

Hermione lo miró de mala manera- Está bien, no hay de otra- se resignó inclinándose y recostándose en el pecho del hombre, escondió su cara en su cuello. Podía sentir la respiración de Voldemort.

- ¿Qué haces? Me gustaría seguir trabajando- le dijo cerca de oído

Hermione se incorporó un poco - ¿Quieres que me vaya? No quiero salir, ya no-

- Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto. Pero es por mi tranquilidad- le respondió- Aunque debo admitir que estoy plenamente consciente que nadie te podría cuidar como yo-

Hermione sonrió – Eso ya lo sé- respondió mientras miraba hacia su pecho alzando una mano y acariciándolo. Sentía los ojos de Voldemort clavados en ella mientras su mano jugaba. Pocas veces tenía ese atrevimiento.

Con mucha lentitud desabrochó los botones de su túnica y la separó, hizo lo mismo con su camisa dejando su pecho desnudo. Voldemort no se movía y Hermione por una extraña razón no se atrevía mirarlo a los ojos, tenía la mirada fija en las acciones de su propia mano.

- Quiero tocarte- explicó tímidamente con un susurro

Voldemort siguió sin responderle. Dejó que la mano de la bruja recorriera y acariciaba su pecho con mucha parsimonia.

-Hermione…- empezó

Pero la bruja no lo oyó, se acercó lentamente hacia el hombre y lo besó despacio. Sus lenguas jugaron bajo un baile inusualmente relajado, generalmente Voldemort solía besarla con fuerza y dominación. Esta vez, sin embargo se dejaba hacer, llevándose por el ritmo de la chica.

Las manos de Voldemort la sujetaron por la cintura y la apegó más a él. Hermione soltó un gemido que el hombre ahogó con sus labios mientras ella seguía pasando sus dedos por el abdomen. Ya se había acostumbrado a la fría piel del mago y la sentía gustosa. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando notó su erección presionado su muslo.

Repentinamente tocaron una vez y alguien abrió la puerta – Mi señor- se interrumpió. Hermione volteó con las cejas levantadas al ver a Bellatrix en el umbral totalmente pálida y a punto de perder el conocimiento al ver la escena ante sus ojos. Hermione rió en voz muy baja, podía ponerse en el lugar de la mujer, al ver a su amo con el pecho descubierto y ella sentada en sus piernas besándolo. No sería nada agradable de ver.

Voldemort había vuelto a su cara de indiferencia, pero Hermione podía notar la furia arremolinándose en sus rojos ojos.

- Bellatrix- dijo en voz suave- Sabes que pagarás por eso más tarde- la amenazó

Bellatrix bajó su cabeza- Pido disculpas, mi señor, no sabía que se encontraba… acompañado- dijo con resentimiento

- No estoy acompañado, Bella, estoy con mi mujer. Lo que tengas que decirme puede esperar. Retírate ahora- le respondió con voz divertida y cruel

- Pero… mi señor- protestó

Hermione no supo porqué, pero se levantó de las piernas de Voldemort logrando una breve mirada interrogante de éste. Hermione se puso en pie y se acercó a la chimenea, sacó su varita mágica y conjuró dos copas de vino. Para aumentar su alegría Nagini vino y se enroscó por su cuerpo mientras ella fingía mirar el fuego. Le producía placer imaginarse la escena desde el punto de vista de Bellatrix: Voldemort sentado en el lujoso sillón con su pecho descubierto y su cabello alborotado y ella de pie frente a la chimenea con la serpiente de su amo enroscada en su cuerpo. Se sentía como la dueña de todo. Sonrió ligeramente.

- Vete, Bella- le repitió Voldemort con fastidio

Hermione se dio la vuelta justo para ver a Bellatrix hacer una inclinación y salir por la puerta. Soltó una risa de placer.

- Hermione- dijo Voldemort en voz baja, Hermione solo podía ver el respaldo del sillón. Se acercó despacio hacia él.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó el mago

- Nada- Hermione se detuvo a su lado. Voldemort no levantó la vista, la tenía clavada en la puerta – Está enamorada de ti, se le nota-

Voldemort soltó una repentina carcajada que alarmó a Hermione. El hombre se recostó en su sillón y cerró los ojos.

- Lo sé- dijo finalmente

Hermione se paró al frente suyo – ustedes…. ¿han tenido…? ya sabes- preguntó

Voldemort le dirigió una mirada divertida y una sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro- No- respondió

Hermione respiró relajada y volvió a sentarse en sus piernas. Voldemort se movió para que pudiera acomodarse- ¿Por qué te has levantado?- preguntó el hombre mientras tomaba la copa de vino que Hermione le ofrecía.

- La odio- le respondió con simpleza

Voldemort la observaba con curiosidad y regocijo, todas esas emociones se reflejaban en sus brillantes ojos y hacían que Hermione sintiera confundida.

- Una lástima… porque pensaba asignarla a ella para protegerte- puntualizó Voldemort

Hermione se atragantó con el vino y tosió con brusquedad. Voldemort rió.

- ¡¿Es una broma?!- gritó

- Es la única en la que de verdad confío, Hermione- le explicó Voldemort con tranquilidad

-Sí, es que nosotras somos tan amigas, creo que me sentiría más segura al lado de Fharland que junto a ella- le espetó Hermione, inmediatamente la sonrisa del hombre desapareció.

- Espero que eso haya sido sarcasmo- le dijo en voz baja

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- Es una forma de decir, por Merlín-

Voldemort se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de reír con maldad y la atrajera hacia sí, pegándola contra su pecho- Silencio- dijo en su oído. Voldemort pasó su mano por la nuca de la bruja a su merced, acariciando y disfrutando del temblor de la chica.

- Espera… ¿y si alguien vuelve a entrar?- pregunto con voz entrecortada

- Lo mataré. No importa quién sea- le dijo con suavidad

- Pensé que querías que me fuera para poder trabajar- lo interrumpió Hermione nuevamente

Voldemort sonrió con arrogancia y sin previo aviso la levantó y mantuvo sujeta sus piernas a la altura de su cintura – Dije, "Silencio"- enfatizó

Hermione se quedo callada mientras era empujada con brusquedad contra la pared. Un gemido de malestar salió de garganta mientras Voldemort reía y la besaba con fuerza. Las manos de hombre bajaron con posesividad por los muslos de la chica.

Hermione le devolvió el beso al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba con sus brazos del cuello del mago. Este se separó unos segundos – Cierra los ojos- le ordenó con voz seductora. Hermione obedeció y volvió a sentir los labios de Voldemort sobre los suyos.

Un chorro de agua tibia cayó con leve fuerza sobre su cabeza. Cerró más los ojos y gritó de sorpresa. El agua se detuvo y Hermione abrió los ojos intentado salir de su aturdimiento. Voldemort rió en su oído de nuevo. La bruja se separó un poco y vio a su alrededor, Voldemort estaba de pie en un rio, el agua le llegaba por la cintura y justo a su lado derecho brotaba una pequeña cascada que cubría completamente la pequeña cueva donde ellos se encontraban. Estaban en penumbras y el único sonido que había era el del agua caer con fuerza.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pegunto Hermione con voz ronca

- ¿Acaso importa?- Le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

Hermione también rió- Pensé que me lanzarías contra tu escritorio- admitió sonrojándose

Voldemort le dirigió una mirada divertida mientras se agachaba haciendo que el cuerpo de Hermione se sumergiera con él.

- Muy muggle para mi gusto- le respondió. Su túnica ondeaba con gracia bajo el agua y su oscuro y húmedo cabello le daba un aspecto muy cómico. Hermione rió y Voldemort la soltó de repente haciendo que Hermione cayera de espaldas y se hundiera en el agua. Emergió respirando profundamente, eso no se lo había esperado y abrió la boca dispuesta gritarle.

Los ojos de Voldemort tenían una mirada cruel, ladeó su cabeza- Eso es por reírte de mí. Después de lo que tengo preparado para ti, dudo que quieras volver a atreverte a hacerlo- le dijo con suavidad

Hermione cerró la boca y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Retrocedió unos pasos, pero Voldemort se acercó con facilidad y la tomó del brazo, antes que Hermione pudiera reaccionar Voldemort hizo aparecer una cuerda en su mano. Tomó a la chica por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared de piedra más cercana, atrajo los dos brazos de Hermione y los puso en su espalda. La bruja sintió la fría cuerda recorrer sus muñecas; un estirón brusco provocó un quejido, notó como Voldemort se separaba de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que tenía las manos atadas tras su espalda, completamente inmovilizada.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó- Suéltame, por favor-

- No- le respondió secamente

Una mano se posó en el centro de espalda presionándola suavemente contra la roca. Hermione miró de reojo y vio algo brillante en la mano de Voldemort.

-¡¿Que…?! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Por favor, detente, no quiero… no me gusta-

- He dicho que hagas silencio- le espetó Voldemort

Hermione sintió como era despojada de su camisa y notó la fría punta de metal recorrer su piel. No era precisamente doloroso, pero si le provocaba una sensación desagradable e incómoda. Voldemort pasaba la punta de la daga por su espalda, trazando figuras que Hermione no quería ni intentar descifrar.

- Por favor, para- le suplicó

- Verte así… Hermione, tan vulnerable, me provoca mucho placer- le dijo en un susurro

- Me lo has dicho. Pero, por favor, me haces daño- le respondió con voz quebrada

Voldemort no parecía prestarle atención – Siempre he querido probar tu sangre. He querido hacer muchas cosas contigo, cuando eras mi prisionera-

- Por favor… ¿qué te ocurre? Me estas asustando- le dijo Hermione intentando soltarse sin éxito.

Voldemort rió y se acercó a la chica. Sintió los labios del hombre sobre su espalda, pasando su lengua por las heridas.

- Deliciosa, tal como siempre imaginé- dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros y la volteaba, Hermione pudo verle la cara. Sus ojos brillaban de manera inusual. Hermione sintió como se iba encogiendo. El hombre se acercó hacia ella y puso su cara muy cerca de la de la chica- Quiero confesarte, que deseé tomarte por la fuerza, que deseaba violarte. No sabes cuanta fuerza de voluntad fue necesaria para evitarlo- dijo muy suavemente contra su oído.

Hermione se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- preguntó con un murmullo.

- Porque sabía que al final te entregarías a mí voluntariamente- le respondió Voldemort alejándose unos palmos de ella

-¿Y si no lo hubiese hecho?- preguntó de nuevo

Voldemort parpadeó varias veces- Lo hiciste- dijo obviando la respuesta

- Aún… ¿aún quieres hacerme todo eso?-

Voldemort no respondió. Guardó la daga en su bolsillo y con un hechizo no verbal, las cuerdas de Hermione desaparecieron. Liberó sus brazos del amarre y tocó sus muñecas. Sentía un leve ardor en la espalda, pero nada intolerable. Miró hacia Voldemort que seguía de pie con la vista clavada en ella.

-Responde- exigió la bruja

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos- Algunas veces- admitió

- Nunca me lo has dicho… esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, tú me dijiste muchas veces que no me obligarías a nada- le dijo Hermione muy despacio

Voldemort sonrió levemente- Nunca te he obligado… y nunca lo haré-

-¿Y lo de ahora? ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó de nuevo Hermione

Voldemort parecía desconcertado- No te he hecho nada. Solo me dejé llevar, pero puedo controlarme a mí mismo, Hermione-

La chica caminó hacia él. El hombre bajó la cabeza y la miró. Hermione se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo besó. Las manos de Hermione subieron hasta sus hombros y deslizaron la túnica haciéndola caer al agua.

Voldemort tenía su camisa negra desabrochada, Hermione pasó sus manos por su pecho desnudo acariciándolo. La bruja tomó repentinamente su mano y lo jaló haciéndolo tropezar y cayendo ambos al agua. Voldemort se puso en pie con la cabeza gacha pasando sus manos por su cabello y su cara.

- Hermione- le gruñó de mal humor girándose hacia ella

La bruja reía- Tu si puedes hacerlo ¿verdad? – le reprochó con voz divertida

Voldemort se abrochó la camisa mientras seguía refunfuñando. Hermione caminó hacia una roca cercana y se sentó hundiendo más de la mitad de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se relajó con el fuerte sonido de la cascada y las gotas de rocío que ésta liberaba.

Voldemort se acercó despacio y quedó frente a ella. Hermione sujetó su mano y la acaricio bajo el agua. Voldemort la miraba fijamente, no había forma de descifrar su mirada. Se acercó y depositó un suave beso en su frente para luego besar sus labios. Su mano libre bajo el agua se acercó y tocó el vientre de Hermione con suavidad. Cerró los ojos un segundo y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

- Nuestra hija- dijo con simpleza– Está creciendo- observó

Hermione sonrió- Si, más rápido de lo que pensaba-

Voldemort detuvo su mano y la miró con un levísimo nerviosismo. Hermione colocó su otra mano sobre la de él – Podrás hacerlo-le dijo con confianza

Un atisbo de sonrisa cruzó el rostro del hombre mientras seguía acariciando le vientre de la chica. De repente sacó su mano y se puso en pié. Su mirada se dirigía hacia afuera, donde la cortina de agua cayendo no dejaba ver el exterior. Su cara había tomando una expresión alerta y precavida.

- ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica poniéndose en pie

- Magia oscura…- respondió- Mucha, y está muy cerca-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Hermione entornando los ojos tratando de mirar hacia afuera

-Puedo sentirlo. Vístete y quédate aquí- le ordenó

- ¡Nada de eso!- exclamó mientras se ponía la camisa que Voldemort había hecho aparecer- Vamos los dos- dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita

Traspasaron la cascada y salieron. Hermione vio un bosque alrededor. Era de noche y no se oía nada más que el sonido del agua.

-¿no puedes usar el hechizo para secarnos? Yo no recuerdo…- se interrumpió

- No… no quiero usar magia ahora. Pueden localizarnos. Alguien se acerca- dijo de pronto

Hermione se aceleró, era verdad. Se oían unas suaves, pero varias pisadas por todo el bosque. Voldemort sacó su varita y Hermione sintió una corriente de tranquilidad al verlo allí, tan imponente.

¿Como nos han encontrado?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro- Estamos en medio de la nada-

- Para un mago como yo, ese tipo de preguntas no se aplican, señorita Granger- dijo una voz al lado derecho de Voldemort. Fharland, alto y fornido, vestido con una túnica negra y dorada, de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus profundos ojos azules clavados fijamente en ambos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA**: ME HA SORPRENDIDO RECIBIR ALGUNOS PM PIDIENDO QUE ESCRIBA UN CAPITULO DONDE VOLDEMORT HUBIERA SIDO CRUEL Y SADICO CON HERMIONE. QUE LA TUVIERA COMO SU PRISIONERA, Y NUNCA SE HUBIERA ENCARIÑADO. EN POCAS PALABRAS QUE RUMBO HABRÍA TOMANDO LA HISTORIA SI HUBIESE SIDO ASI.

ME LO PODRÍA PENSAR, PERO HE DECIDIDO QUE LO PONDRE A ELECCION DE LOS LECTORES. CON SUS REVIEWS DARME SU OPINION SI DESEAN QUE LO ESCRIBA. POR SUPUESTO SI LO HICIERA NO TENGO INTENCION QUE SE PRESTE A CONFUSIONES CON EL SEGUIMIENTO DE ESTA HISTORIA. LO ESCRIBIRÍA COMO UN FANFIC DIFERENTE Y LO LLAMARÍA "ESCRITO EN LAS ESTRELLAS: EN UN MUNDO PARALELO" SERÍA UN ONESHOT CON SUS RESPECTIVAS ADVERTENCIAS. IGUAL LO DEJO A SU ELECCION.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una brisa fría se extendió por todo el lugar, mientras Hermione miraba aterrorizada la escena ante sus ojos, en unos segundos todo el bosque se había llenado de magos y brujas vestidos de negro. Estaban rodeados.

Fharland al lado derecho de donde ellos se encontraban, de pie con las manos tras su espalda. Si no fuera por las mangas y cuello de su túnica en color dorado, bien podía confundirse con el resto de los presentes. Su cara tenía una expresión soberbia y una sonrisa de medio lado. Hermione lo miró boquiabierta e inconscientemente agarró la mano libre de Voldemort.

Se percató que al hacer eso, inmediatamente los ojos de Fharland se desviaron a los de ella, su mirada se intensificó. Hermione tragó saliva e intentó calmar los temblores de su cuerpo. Elevó sus ojos a Voldemort, éste tenía la mirada clavada en Fharland y a diferencia del mago, Voldemort no sonreía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Fharland?- preguntó con suavidad, tono que le provocó escalofríos a la chica.

El hombre no respondió, seguía con sus ojos clavados en Hermione. Luego de unos interminables segundos volteó su cara a Voldemort y sonrió forzadamente.

- Hay unos asuntos que necesitan ser resueltos, Voldemort- respondió al fin

Ahora fue Voldemort quien rió- ¿No me digas que piensas atacarme? Todo lo que ves, me pertenece, y aun así ¿crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mí?-

No bien dijo esto y al menos cuarenta figuras se unieron a ellos, apareciendo de la nada. Sus mascaras blancas resaltaban en la oscuridad, y esta vez fueron los seguidores de Fharland que se vieron acorralados. Todos los presentes con las varitas levantadas dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento. Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta. Fharland era el único que no había cambiado su postura ni había sacado la varita.

Miró con seriedad a su alrededor – No tiene caso perder sirvientes en esta batalla, Voldemort ¿no piensas lo mismo?-

Voldemort sonrió- Has sido tú el que los ha traído-

Con un gesto de su cabeza, los hombres de Fharland desaparecieron rápidamente, dejando a los mortífagos confundíos y mirando a su amo pidiendo instrucciones en silencio.

-Váyanse- indicó sin mirarlos

Obedecieron de inmediato dejándolos nuevamente solos – Es curioso que siempre amenaces y nunca ataques- observó Voldemort.

Fharland dio un paso adelante, la sonrisa autosuficiente había vuelto a aparecer en su cara aun mantenido sus manos tras su espalda- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no pretendo atacarte?-

Hermione sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y miraba asustada a ambos hombres que parecían dispuestos a matarse. Voldemort se movió quedando frente a ella- Hagámoslo entonces, si te atreves-

Hermione miró hacia su espalda, sentía escalofríos y una extraña sensación, no sabía si lo estaba alucinando, pero del cuerpo de Voldemort parecía brotar poder y magia y ella lo podía percibir.

- Saca a la chica de aquí- dijo Fharland de pronto.

Voldemort se enderezó- ¿Qué has dicho?-

Fharland por fin separó sus manos y la apuntó con un dedo- Es bastante irresponsable que quieras un duelo conmigo y tenerla a ella aquí, sabes que correría peligro-

Voldemort rió- Ella no correrá peligro, no mientras yo la proteja- le espetó

Los ojos de Fharland parecían arder, Hermione nunca lo había visto de esa manera, acostumbrada a su mirada profunda y tranquila.

- He dicho que la quiero fuera de aquí- repitió con voz fuerte y clara

Voldemort levantó una ceja y lo miró receloso, se volteó hacia la bruja- Hermione, vete- le ordenó en voz baja

- No quiero dejarte solo- le replicó Hermione en el mismo tono de voz

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo- Ya no eres solo tú, Hermione, ahora debes pensar en nuestra hija. Debes ponerte a salvo, por las dos… -

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, no creía lo que oía. Asintió despacio y retrocedió -¿Estarás bien?- le preguntó con voz ronca

Voldemort le sonrió con soberbia- Por supuesto- afirmó. Volteó la vista a Fharland que por primera vez tenía su varita en mano y miraba hacia ellos con una mirada fría y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Voldemort le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó varios pasos.

Hermione se movió hacia la derecha, pero no retrocediendo. No estaba segura si quería irse, no podía regresar a la mansión llena de mortífagos y sin estar Voldemort, no saber que estaba sucediendo con él.

La bruja vio al mago fijamente, era de las pocas veces en que optaba esa mascara de crueldad y determinación. Sus largos dedos sosteniendo la varita y esa postura tan imponente le hacían recordar cuando luchó contra Harry en la primera guerra.

Con un crujido Fharland desapareció y Hermione retrocedió asustada. El mago oscuro se había aparecido a escasos centímetros de Voldemort que a una velocidad impresionante lanzó la primera maldición. Fharland con un movimiento de su varita lo desvió y lo atacó de la misma manera.

Voldemort se movió y el hechizo le pasó rozando. Pronunció unas palabras y el suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajó. Hermione se subió a una roca e intento concentrase para poderse aparecer, definitivamente no podía permanecer allí. Volteó al escuchar un golpe y vio Fharland perder el equilibrio y caer en una rodilla. Voldemort rió, pero la risa se apagó al instante al ver al Fharland poner su mano izquierda sobre el suelo y mirar retadoramente a Voldemort.

Hermione gritó al sentir un temblor sacudir el bosque violentamente. Expulsadas desde el suelo, unas rocas enormes emergieron y quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Hermione vio a Fharland ponerse lentamente en pie y sin orden visible, las rocas fueron lanzadas a una gran velocidad hacia Voldemort. Éste se dio la vuelta y con rapidez lanzó cinco hechizos que impactaron certeramente, logrando que éstas quedaron reducidas en arena.

Fharland volteó bruscamente al escuchar el grito de Hermione y tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Voldemort también se dio la vuelta pero apuntó con su varita a Fharland por la espalda -¿Por qué le estas dedicando tanta a atención a mi mujer, Fharland?- le preguntó de mala gana

El hombre desvió sus ojos a los de Voldemort pero no le respondió, levantó su varita y le lanzó una maldición que hizo temblar a Hermione. Voldemort desapareció y el hechizo golpeó un árbol, éste cayó roto por la mitad e hizo un ruido espantoso. Fharland sonrió y también desapareció. Hermione quedó sola apenas en pie sobre una roca. Miraba en todas las direcciones, pero aparte del sonido de los pájaros que huían asustados, no se escuchaba mas nada.

Se bajó de la piedra y se quedó de pie justo donde hacía pocos momentos había estado Voldemort. Estaba asustada, podía notar el corazón palpitando con fuerza. Sentía angustia, no sabía dónde estaba Voldemort, que le había sucedido. No bien hubo dado dos pasos, se escuchó una explosión a su izquierda, soltó un grito de dolor al sentir su hombro arder, pero no pudo ver nadas mas. Intentó desaparecerse pero algo la empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayera al piso. Un silencio sepulcral lleno sus oídos, gimiendo por su hombro, se incorporó como pudo. Indudablemente se hallaba en el mismo bosque, tenía el mismo aspecto. Había intentando aparecerse y al final lo había logrado, pero solo lejos del lugar donde había estado originalmente.

Se levanto evitando un quejido y miró su hombro, ardía, su camisa había quedado chamuscada. Se sentía débil, la aparición fallida y el golpe recibido la habían afectado. Caminó hasta un árbol y se sentó dejándose caer suavemente. Se tocó su vientre con delicadeza, por primera vez se sentía asustada de que su terquedad pudieran afectar a su bebé.

Suspiró y miró alrededor. No se oía nada, un gemido salió de su garganta, su hombro le dolía demasiado, tomó su varita pero no recordaba ningún hechizo que pudiera curar ese tipo de quemaduras. Maldijo en voz baja, debía haber hecho caso y regresar a la mansión. Se sentía muy débil para intentar aparecerse allí de nuevo, y no quería darle más estrés a su cuerpo.

Se recostó unos minutos intentando soportar el dolor y el malestar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Una suave mano se posó en su barbilla. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó intentando ponerse en pie.

Fharland agachado frente a ella. La tenía sujeta por la barbilla y no le permitía levantarse. Sonrió ante su grito y sus intentos de separarse.

- Lamento el accidente, fue mi culpa- dijo en voz baja

Hermione lo miró horrorizada, su perfecto cabello estaba alborotado y su atractivo rostro tenía varias heridas que sangraban. Fharland se levantó y le tendió una mano que Hermione no aceptó, se paró muy lentamente pegándose al árbol lo más que podía.

- ¿Donde está Voldemort?- pregunto en voz más alta de lo que pretendía

Fharland la miró sorprendido, abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato, después de unos instantes volvió a hablar- Permítame curarla, señorita-

- Aléjese- Hermione se movió y se apartó del mago oscuro, éste la siguió, Hermione se percató que aun tenía la varita en la mano - ¿Dónde está Voldemort?- repitió

- Eso no importa- le dijo en voz baja, acercándose más- Ahora somos solo usted y yo. Enfóquese en eso-

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- le preguntó Hermione sintiendo su corazón bombear sangre más rápido de lo usual

Fharland no respondió, se acercó hasta quedar a meros palmos de ella- Déjeme curarla. Está herida- dijo levantando su varita y pronunciando un hechizo que hizo que el hombro de Hermione volviera a su estado normal.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida- Gracias- dijo recelosamente. Fharland inclinó la cabeza y se sentó con pesadez bajo el árbol donde ella había estado unos momentos atrás. Hermione no sabía si sacar su varita e intentar una huida o quedarse ahí viéndolo tan relajado a pesar de que se notaba que se encontraba bastante herido. Una lucha interna en su cerebro le decían que lo atacara y se fuera, la otra que lo ayudara con sus heridas. Levantó la vista al cielo, se pregunto qué diría Voldemort si viera sus absurdas dudas.

Volvió a la realidad y se sonrojó al ver que el mago la estaba observando con curiosidad - ¿como una bruja como usted, termina siendo la mujer de Lord Voldemort? – preguntó

- ¿Un mago como usted tiene interés en ese tipo de cosas?- le pregunto Hermione de vuelta

- Por lo general, no- le respondió con tranquilidad- Pero en este caso, si-

- No debo ni quiero responderle eso- le replicó Hermione

Fharland parpadeó varias veces- ¿El ciertamente la quiere? ¿Usted piensa eso? No me lo ha demostrado mucho-

Hermione se puso a la defensiva- ¿Por qué tendría que demostrárselo a usted?-

- Porque si él no la quiere, yo estaría encantado de aceptarla a mi lado- le explicó Fharland mirándola intensamente

Hermione retrocedió, sintió como sus manos estaban heladas y su cara enrojecía – El me lo demuestra a mí, es lo que importa-

-Ah- la cara del hombre reflejaba decepción- Hasta esperan un bebé- dijo

-Exacto- le espetó la chica- Necesito saber… ¿qué es lo que usted quiere conmigo? ¿Cuál es su propósito? ¿Por qué me busca? ¿Por qué me ayuda? ¿Por qué me observa tanto?- Hermione soltó todo lo que tenía atragantado

Fharland entornó los ojos - ¿Le provoca una molestia? –

- Bueno ¡si!- le dijo Hermione empezando a estresarse

Fharland se puso en pie- No es mi intención. No lo haré mas, disculpe- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Hermione no sabía por qué, pero sentía una familiar opresión en el pecho, no quería que el hombre se fuera ¿por qué?

- ¿Se va?- pregunto con un tono triste que no floreció propiamente intencional. Ese subconsciente traicionándola, hablando tonterías por ella.

Fharland bajó su mirada hasta la de la bruja – Si, debo… debo curar mis heridas, usted debe volver y revisarse también. Es una verdadera lástima que nuestros encuentros siempre tengan que ser tan… desagradables- añadió

- Bien, volveré entonces- dijo Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta. Antes que lograra dar siquiera un paso el hombre la haló por el brazo y agarrándola con ambas manos por la cabeza, la besó.

Hermione se quedó helada y su cerebro no le dictaba órdenes. Solo podía quedarse allí, estática, siendo besado por ese hombre tan impresionantemente atractivo, su enemigo. Fharland se separó y le sonrió mientras observaba a la chica totalmente paralizada y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Gracias - dijo mientras se acomodaba su túnica- Hasta pronto señorita Granger- se despidió sin hacer ruido.

Hermione tragó con esfuerzo y se dejó caer suavemente sobre sus rodillas, llevó sus manos a su cara. Eso no era bueno, nada bueno. Si Voldemort se enteraba…

Respiró profundo e intento calmarse, caminó por el bosque intentado pensar. Ella no había engañado a Voldemort, Fharland la besó a ella y no pudo evitarlo. Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos, Voldemort… no sabía dónde estaba, si se encontraba bien. Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía se apareció en la mansión y corrió hacia la entrada, pasó mortifago tras mortifago que la miraban de mala manera.

Llegó hasta la habitación y la vio vacía. El pánico oprimió de nuevo su pecho. Él debería encontrarse allí. Estaba tan desesperada que pensó en bajar y preguntarle a esos inútiles mortífagos, ellos deberían saber, sí. Caminó hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió.

- Hermione- dijo Voldemort - ¿estás…- fue interrumpido por la chica que entró en sus brazos llorando desconsolada.

- Pensé… pensé que habías muerto- le dijo Hermione con voz quebrada, mientras ocultaba su cara en la túnica del mago

-¿Muerto?- preguntó Voldemort- Hermione, no puedo morir. Yo soy un mago extraordinario, no pueden vencerme, ni siquiera Fharland, él presume mucho, pero no es tan grande amenaza como parece-

Hermione se separó un poco todavía sollozando- Pero estás herido- dijo al darse cuenta de la sangre que manchaba su túnica

Voldemort se encogió de hombros- Un poco, pero él también está herido- le respondió

Hermione asintió con la cabeza- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, estaba preocupada!- le gritó una vez que caminaron juntos hacia la cama.

Voldemort la miró sorprendido mientras se quitaba la túnica- De acuerdo-

- Ahora acuéstate en la cama, debo curarte-le dijo de mala manera

Voldemort se sentó mientras se quitaba la camisa, en el abdomen se podía apreciar un cardenal que aunque no sangraba, no tenía buena pinta.

- Yo puedo curarlo, Hermione ¿tú estás bien? Dime- exigió

- Lo estoy- lo miró fijamente mientras se acercaba con una botella de díctamo- Perdóname, yo… tu sabes que he perdido… me da miedo perderte a ti también, no sabría que hacer-

Voldemort no le respondió. La chica se acercó y puso tres gotas sobre la herida, la cual se cerró de inmediato. El hombre se recostó en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Hermione lo miró fijamente, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a guardar la botella

- Ha comenzando una guerra, Hermione- dijo de pronto Voldemort. Hermione se dio la vuelta, el hombre seguía recostado con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿ Es necesario?- pregunto la bruja en voz baja

- No debes tener miedo- Voldemort abrió los ojos y lo fijo en el techo, parecía más relajado que de lo que la situación ameritaba – Lo mataré-

Hermione abrió muchos los ojos- ¿A… a Fharland?- preguntó intentando que su voz no temblara

Voldemort parecía ser uno de esos magos que ese tipo de cosas no se le escapaban, la miró fijamente frunciendo el entrecejo. Hermione tragó saliva mientras el hombre se ponía en pie muy lentamente con los ojos clavados en ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Hermione fingiendo tranquilidad

Voldemort se detuvo al frente de ella, se veía muy intimidante - ¿ Qué me estas ocultando, Hermione?

-¿De qué hablas? No te oculto nada- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su mano al pecho de Voldemort y lo acariciaba ausentemente.

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron. Levantó su dedo índice y lo colocó en la punta de la nariz de Hermione, acercó su cara a la de la bruja- Mientes- dijo en un susurro.

Hermione dijo un paso atrás y lo miró con una ligera molestia – No te miento ¿te estás volviendo loco?- preguntó en voz alta

Voldemort la observó con atención, dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la cama – Hay algo que me inquieta- dijo despacio, Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, su negra túnica ondeaba con una terrorífica elegancia tras de sí - ¿Cuál es el interés de Fharland en ti? ¿Realmente hay interés? ¿Tú qué dices, querida? ¿Crees que lo estoy alucinando?- preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

El corazón de Hermione estaba acelerado y dudaba que pudiera mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo. Estaba empezando a temblar visiblemente.

-Parece que no son solo cosas mías ¿cierto? Sé que le provocas curiosidad. Mi pregunta en todo caso sería: ¿es mutuo?- Voldemort se dio la vuelta, sus ojos estaba rojos de furia contenida centrados en ella - ¿Lo es? Hermione-

- N…no- tembló Hermione- Te juro que no-

- Puedes ser lo que quieras, Hermione. Puedes tener mi completo cariño y atención. Puedes ser la madre de mi hija…- se acercó de nuevo a ella- Pero una segunda traición por tu parte no será tolerada-

Hermione empezaba a notar como unas indetenibles lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos mientras veía al hombre acercarse a ella – Nunca te he traicionado- le dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible

- Eso espero- repuso Voldemort mientras la tomaba del cuello, haciendo que Hermione levantara sus llorosos ojos a él.

- Por favor- le suplicó

La mirada de Voldemort estaba llena de ferocidad. Se acercó y con fuerza tomó sus labios y cargándola la llevó hasta la cama dejándola en ésta. Hermione miró su cuerpo. Estaba desnuda y no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había quedado tan expuesta.

Voldemort se acostó sobre ella – Esta noche, Hermione. Te marcaré como mía. Solo para dejarte un recordatorio de a quien perteneces-

Hermione tembló bajo su cuerpo. Voldemort tocó sus labios y silenció una súplica- No habrá dolor. No esta noche. Solo habrá placer, un recordatorio de lo único que podrás experimentar a mi lado… para siempre- le dijo mientras pasaba sus labios por su cuello. Dejándose llevar por las abrumadoras sensaciones, ignorando que a muchos kilómetros de allí, un mago oscuro la tenía presente en sus pensamientos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione miraba hacia el cielo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, iba caminando por las populosas calles de Londres y la luz del sol pegaba directamente sobre su cara. El viento movía su cabello con gracia y ella sonreía más ampliamente con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Se detuvo de pronto y miró una tienda al frente suyo. Lo que estaba buscando.

Miró hacia atrás y rió en voz baja, cinco mortífagos, por primera vez sin sus mascaras la seguían, en otras circunstancias podría pensarse que esa chica estaba loca al verse perseguida por cinco hombres y que le causara gracia. Podía notar el mal humor de los mortífagos al verse rodeados de tantos muggles, y no poder hacer nada contra ellos. Y era porque estaban sujetos por una orden directa de su amo.

Les lanzó una mirada arrogante y entró en la tienda. Notó como ellos se quedaban atrás, lo que agradeció mentalmente, cinco hombres vestidos de negro en una tienda de bebés no coincidía. Miró a su alrededor mientras posaba su mano en su ya considerable vientre y lo acariciaba ausentemente.

Le había pedido a Voldemort durante varias semanas que la dejara ir a comprar lo necesario para su bebé. Tuvo que soportar los gruñidos del mago, uno que otro ataque de furia y un sinfín de discusiones, pero al final había declinado. Hermione se acercó a una estantería y examinó la ropa. Debía admitir que no tenía idea del tamaño de la ropa ni lo que necesitaba. Mientras una chica se le acercaba amablemente y la atendía, Hermione desvió la mirada brevemente hacia afuera en la calle, donde los mortífagos la esperaban mirando en todas direcciones. Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió, deseó que Voldemort estuviera ahí con ella, una idea absurda, desde luego, pero los deseos personales tendían a ser inverosímiles.

Hermione salió de la tienda satisfecha con una bolsa colgado de su brazo, un mortifago hizo el ademán de quitársela, pero Hermione se movió y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Les tenía asco y odio a todos, para ella los mortífagos no eran más que parásitos inútiles y cobardes que solo se atrevían a actuar mientras estuvieran bajo el cuidado de Voldemort.

Se apareció en la mansión y caminó hacia la entrada, se quedó estática al ver a Lucius Malfoy delante de ella conversando con Bellatrix; no detuvo el paso y siguió caminado, acercándose más a ellos. Ambos notaron su presencia y voltearon, la expresión de Malfoy era imposible de descifrar, Hermione tenía el presentimiento que dentro de su odio hacia ella había también miedo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, se encontraba igual que siempre, la frialdad de sus grises ojos que tanto lo caracterizaba, Hermione se preguntaba si se atrevería a decir alguna burla o insulto contra ella, al fin y al cabo es lo que había hecho cuando ella estaba encerrada en la mansión siendo torturada.

Bellatrix por el contrario era un volcán de expresiones y sentimientos. Tan diferente a su cuñado, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione, deteniéndose en su vientre, le lanzó una mirada feroz y dio un paso hacia ella, Hermione notó como Lucius la tomaba por la muñeca reteniéndola

- Vaya, vaya- dijo la mujer

Hermione se detuvo y volteó su cara hacia ellos, los cinco mortífagos se aparecieron detrás de ella y se quedaron quietos mirando la escena. Hermione volteó completamente mirándolos a todos fijamente, estaba segura que los siete tenían ganas de matarla, pero era Bellatrix la que parecía que exudaba veneno.

Los mortífagos retrocedieron, Hermione parpadeó y se sobresalto cuando noto que algo subía por su pierna, Nagini, tan sorpresiva y oportuna como siempre, trepaba por su cintura y se enredaba en su cuello. Los mortífagos permanecieron donde estaban, la aparición de la serpiente había bajado aun más la temperatura del lugar si era posible.

- No eres digna de tocar a la mascota de mi señor- le espetó Bellatrix con odio – Y mucho menos a él- añadió con locura

Hermione rió – Él desea tocarme a mí-

Bellatrix se acercó más a ella, Nagini siseó en advertencia y los mortífagos se tensaron - ¿Qué le has hecho? No creas que te durara mucho tiempo, quizás seas la diversión del señor oscuro, pero ten por seguro que se aburrirá, y cuando se deshaga de ti, seré yo quien te haga pagar-

- ¿Eso crees? Bueno quizás yo deba decirle a tu señor de tus asombrosas premoniciones- Hermione rio mas fuerte al ver a Bellatrix parpadear varias veces, cambiando totalmente su expresión- ¿no crees que las halle interesantes? Quizás hasta tenga una pequeña charla contigo después sobre ellas- le dijo Hermione con malicia. Esa mujer podía sacar el lado más cruel de cualquier persona

Bellatrix se irguió – No te tengo miedo, sangre sucia- le respondió. Hermione notó como su mano iba disimuladamente hasta el bolsillo de su túnica, Hermione sacó su varita más rápidamente y la sostuvo en su mano.

- No busco que me temas a mi- le respondió en voz más alta de lo que pretendía. Lucius Malfoy todavía tenía sujeta a Bellatrix y los mortífagos estaban quietos sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Te atreverías a atacarme? ¡Dudo mucho que pudieras vencerme en un duelo, sangre sucia!- exclamó Bellatrix, Hermione notaba como su euforia iba subiendo.

- La pregunta sería si tú te atreverías a atacarme a mi- le respondió Hermione con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

Los mortífagos retrocedieron asustados y cayeron de rodillas. Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Voldemort estaba tras ella con sus rojos ojos clavados en los hombres escogidos de miedo en el suelo. La mirada de Voldemort se desvió a Bellatrix que se arrodilló de inmediato.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó con su voz fría

Hermione que estaba distraída no se dio cuenta que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella y se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Voldemort en su espalda. Lo miró de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

- No pasa nada, solo hablábamos- mintió tratando de ser convincente

Voldemort no sonreía y observaba insistentemente a la chica- ¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó

- De nada en especial- respondió – Estoy cansada ¿podemos subir?- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Voldemort se tensó.

Hermione sabía que Voldemort ante ella y sus mortífagos era totalmente diferente, y simples gestos o caricias delante de sus sirvientes era tan letal como una amenaza directa. El mago no sujetó su mano en respuesta, por lo que Hermione lo soltó de mala manera y dando media vuelta regresó sola a la mansión.

Subió las escaleras y tirando la bolsa en el suelo, se acercó a un mueble dispuesta a buscar un libro. Voldemort regresó al minuto y cerró la puerta. Hermione seguía buscando pero atenta a los movimientos del hombre atrás suyo. Mas rápido de lo que realmente deseaba, encontró el libro y con mucha parsimonia se enderezó.

Se giró, tenía los ojos clavados en la portada fingiendo leer, podía notar a Voldemort de pie mirándola.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- le preguntó con cuidado

- Bien- le respondió cortante, todavía sin mirarlo

-¿Que has comprado?- volvió a preguntar en voz baja

- Poca cosa- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, todavía absurdamente fingiendo leer la portada.

-¿Puedo ver?- preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella

Hermione lo miró a los ojos- ¿Te interesa saber que compré para nuestra hija? - Le cuestionó con frialdad

Voldemort se detuvo, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella. No respondió, se limitó a observarla - ¿Te sucede algo, Hermione?- le pregunto con suavidad

Hermione se dio la vuelta completamente y lo encaró – Me sentí como una idiota cuando te tomé de la mano y la dejaste caer… ¡y en frente de Bellatrix!- le gritó lo último.

- Esto es infantil- le dijo en respuesta Voldemort - ¿Por qué atacas tanto a Bellatrix?-

- ¡Debe ser una broma ¿cierto?!- exclamó Hermione mientras se acercaba a él- ¿La estás defendiendo? ¿Por encima de mi?-

Voldemort retrocedió un paso, una expresión de incredulidad asomaba su rostro- No estoy defendiendo a nadie, Hermione ¿Que está pasando contigo? Hace unas horas estabas bien-

- ¡Estaba bien, hasta que tus estúpidos mortífagos me arruinaron el día, como siempre!- Los gritos de Hermione debían oírse en toda la mansión porque Voldemort sacó su varita y conjuró un encantamiento silenciador en la habitación.

- Baja el tono conmigo- le advirtió Voldemort de mala manera.

Hermione se quedó callada y se dio la vuelta dejando el libro donde lo había encontrado.

- ¿Qué te han hecho mis mortífagos?- le pregunto de nuevo Voldemort después de un incómodo silencio.

Hermione sentía una tranquilidad recorrer su cuerpo. Una idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza, una idea loca, que quizás no se lograra, pero lo iba a intentar, lo necesitaba. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se acercó a Voldemort que la miraba expectante.

- Creo… que quiero irme- le dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron de sorpresa- ¿Qué?- preguntó- ¿Qué has dicho? Repítelo-

- Yo necesito un tiempo. Necesito que me dejes ir, solo te pido dos días- le repitió Hermione con voz fuerte y clara

Voldemort se quedó tieso, sus ojos estaban fijos en la chica al frente suyo. Se hizo otro silencio - ¿Todo esto es porque no te tomé de la mano? ¿Te vas por eso?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza- No soy tan inmadura para irme por esa razón, pero tiene que ver en cierta parte-

¡¿Que he hecho ahora, Hermione?! ¡Maldita sea!- Voldemort se le adelantó y se puso al frente de ella, sus ojos brillaban y había cerrado los puños.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos – No has hecho nada, solo permíteme irme dos días- le pidió mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde irás?- le preguntó Voldemort en un susurro

- A mi casa, a la casa donde crecí, de mis padres ¿me dejarás ir?-

Voldemort negó con la cabeza- Es peligroso, yo no podría…- Hermione le apretó el brazo- No pasará nada. Por favor, es algo que necesito-

Voldemort cerró los ojos y bajó su cabeza, después de unos segundos que Hermione no interrumpió- ¿Vas a volver?- le pregunto de nuevo el mago

De todas las preguntas jamás esperó esa- Por supuesto

Se hizo de nuevo ese silencio, Voldemort abrió los ojos y los fijó en la de la chica- No quiero…-

- Tú dijiste que me darías todo lo que quisiera o necesitara. Te pido eso-

Después de un minuto en los cuales ninguno dijo nada, Voldemort se apartó, dejando el camino libre hacia la puerta. Hermione tomó su chaqueta que había dejado en la cama y caminó hacia ésta. Se dio la vuelta. Voldemort la miraba indiferente, pero había ocasiones en las que podía ver más allá de sus ojos fríos y esa era una de esas ocasiones.

- Volveré- le prometió- Dos días-

Voldemort no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Con el corazón en el puño Hermione salió de la habitación, recorrió los pasillos sin mirar a los lados y cuando hubo salido de la mansión se desapareció.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Respiró profundamente y salió de detrás de un árbol, agradeció que nadie se había dado cuenta que había parecido de la nada. Caminó la ancha calle tan conocida para ella, habían niños jugando con sus padres y no pudo evitar verse entre ellos, tal cual como sus padres habían jugado con ella incontables veces.

Soportó las lágrimas y siguió caminando. La silueta de su casa pareció al doblar la esquina, se detuvo al frente de ella y la miró con nostalgia. Estaba igual que como la última vez que la había visto, solo el jardín presentaba un evidente descuido. Suspirando entró en la casa, la puerta estaba abierta y entró al recibidor, una capa de polvo cubría toda la estancia, aún así ella siguió caminando y se sentó en la mesa del comedor.

Miró en todas las direcciones y su vista se centró en el sofá donde sus padres y ella solían sentarse los domingos a comer dulces y ver televisión, esos domingos que ella actualmente daría la vida por recuperar. Tocando su vientre, se puso en pie; no sabía dónde podían hallarse sus padres ahora, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, lo mejor era estar así. Se preguntaba qué dirían ellos cuando supieran que su hija se había enamorado del hombre más cruel y despiadado que pudiera existir, de un asesino, y lo peor, que estaba embarazada de él.

Ni un padre podría perdonar una cosa así. Caminó por toda la casa dejándose llevar por los recuerdos y sensaciones. Fue hasta la cocina y tomó un paño. Con lentitud lo pasó por encima de un cuadro, quitando la gruesa capa de polvo. Podía usar magia, tenía la varita consigo, pero no, ella quería limpiar su hogar con sus propias manos.

Pasó todo el día limpiando, con mucho cuidado de no esforzarse demasiado. Le llevó más horas de lo que había imaginado. Notaba las miradas curiosas de sus vecinos que la observaban sorprendidos cuando salía a botar alguna que otra bolsa de basura. Ninguno se acercó a preguntar, cosa que Hermione agradeció.

Al anochecer, Hermione se dejó caer en su cama, estaba exhausta. No estaba segura si quería permanecer ahí, ese silencio la mataba, un silencio que no debía pertenecer a esa casa. Dejó que unas solitarias lágrimas escaparan de su cara y se perdieran en la almohada. No podía dejar de pensar en Voldemort. Se preguntaba si estaba tan ocupado matando y torturando gente que no le había importado realmente las reacciones de la chica.

Ese pensamiento hizo que un dolor agonizante traspasara su corazón. No podía olvidar las palabras de Bellatrix ¿realmente había posibilidad que él se aburriera de ella? Esas palabras, dichas con tanta seguridad y odio. Voldemort soltando su mano, no queriendo demostrar nada frente a sus mortífagos, pero él si la besaba posesivamente frente a ellos ¿Era eso acaso? ¿Simple dominación? Nada de cariño, nada de atención, nada de… ¿amor?

Cuando naciera su bebé ¿sería así también? Hermione sacudió su cabeza, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se enteró de su embarazo, y ahora faltando tres escasos meses para el nacimiento, el tan esperando y temido nacimiento.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos. No quería, no debía dejarse manipular por lo que le dijese Bellatrix. Pero Voldemort… él no la ayudaba. Quería un gesto… un gesto delante de ella, ya no se trataba de maldad, de causar celos y envidia a Bellatrix. Deseaba demostrarle que se equivocaba.

Un ruido en la ventana la alertó y se puso en pie, una lechuza estaba posada afuera mirándola con sus grandes ojos almendrados. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Hermione abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar. Ésta estiro la pata y Hermione soltó la carta. La abrió con cuidado y su corazón dio un brinco al reconocer la escritura de Voldemort.

"_Son las once y cuarto de la noche, estoy totalmente solo y te necesito tanto ahora"_

Inmediatamente al leer eso, Hermione dejó que sus lágrimas salieran libremente por sus ojos. Sentía como si su alma hubiese regresado a su cuerpo. Sollozando se sentó en el suelo, no habían ni pasado veinticuatro horas desde que se había ido de la mansión y ya deseaba regresar.

Miró a la lechuza que se había quedado de pie sobre su cómoda, mirándola atentamente. Respirando con dificultad, tomó su varita y por el dorso de la carta escribió:

"_Ven a buscarme"_

La lechuza emprendió su vuelo en cuanto Hermione terminó de atarle la carta. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama todavía resollando, pasó el dorso de su chaqueta por sus ojos limpiando los rastros de lágrimas. Se miró las manos fijamente, con la mente totalmente en blanco. Suspiró y se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a Voldemort de pie en la puerta, en silencio, solo mirándola.

Hermione tampoco dijo nada, solo esperó. Voldemort se acercó a ella con rapidez y le tendió una mano para ayudarla ponerse en pie. Sin soltarle la mano, se la dobló con suavidad hacia su espalda y con su otro brazo la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó. Hermione apoyó su cara en su pecho mientras mantenía su brazo derecho inmovilizado tras su espalda, pero no le importó. Los labios de Voldemort se unieron a los de ellos en un dominante y pasional beso.

- ¿Me necesitas?- le preguntó Hermione en voz baja sin mirarlo.

Voldemort duró unos segundos en silencio- Desde el primer día que me dejaste tocarte… no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario, nunca- contestó con suavidad

Hermione elevó sus ojos a él- ¿Lo sabes?- le preguntó nuevamente

-¿Lo de Bellatrix?- Voldemort resopló - ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Eres la primera y única mujer a la que le he ofrecido todo-

Hermione asintió en silencio. Voldemort liberó su brazo y la acercó más a su cuerpo- Además- añadió- Pronto, tendrás a mi hija-

Hermione se separó un poco sorprendida- Pensé que eso era lo que te alejaría mas de mi-

Voldemort sonrió levemente- Yo también lo pensé, pero me he dado cuenta de que es precisamente lo contrario-

Hermione sonrió, tomó las manos del mago y las acercó a su vientre, notó el estremecimiento de Voldemort – Mientras estaba aquí, la he sentido moverse- afirmó

Voldemort levantó sus cejas- Ya le tengo un nombre-

Hermione se alejó riendo - ¿Tú? ¿Qué nombre?-

Voldemort parecía bastante incomodo aunque tratara de disimularlo- Bueno quiero que se llame Rania… Rania Gaunt-

- ¿Tu segundo apellido?- preguntó Hermione

Voldemort se puso serio de pronto, asintió firmemente con la cabeza. Hermione lo imitó

- Bien, me gusta- sonrió – Rania Gaunt Granger- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-Dime que no le enseñaras nada de artes oscuras- le dijo Hermione mientras salían juntos de la casa.

Voldemort bufó y la miró con arrogancia – Las artes oscuras será lo que la conviertan en una bruja poderosa y respetada, como su padre- dijo con prepotencia

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- No dejaré que lleves a nuestra hija por ese camino, estaba pensando en inculcarle el valor y respeto por todas las criaturas mágicas, especialmente los elfos domésticos-

Voldemort se detuvo y la miró incrédulo- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza recientemente?-

Hermione le puso mala cara, pero rió. Lo sujetó más fuerte de la mano y no miró atrás, había llegado el momento de dejar definitivamente todo en el pasado y empezar su nueva vida, con más fortaleza y confianza para vencer lo que se interpusiera. Hermione volvió a reír mientras Voldemort la miraba interrogante pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, ambos sin percatarse de que un hombre apoyado en un árbol, de ojos azules los observaba atentamente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

LILYSNAPE: A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA FHARLAND Y COMO VEO QUE DESPIERTA ALGUNAS PASIONES LES HE DEJADO ESTE REGALITO, POR AHORA.

GUEST: SI, FHARLAND ES EL HOMBRE DE LA FOTO DE PERFIL, Y TAMBIEN LA FOTO ASIGNANADA A LA HISTORIA. ME BASO EN LAS FOTOS PARA DESCRIBIR ALGUNAS ESCENAS CON ÉL, POR EJEMPLO LA DE HOY.

CARON: "RANIA" TE SUENA CONOCIDO QUIZAS PORQUE ES EL NOMBRE DE LA REINA DE JORDANIA.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un hombre de barba rojiza interrumpió la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo. A pesar de que se veía que todos estaban asustados y tensos, el que una bruja se levantara de pronto y empezara a bramar incoherencias debido a su indignación, había provocado una ola de seguridad en todos los presentes.

Pero él no prestaba atención. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en sus seguidores, pero sin ver realmente. Su mente lo había alejado del entorno donde se encontraba, solo con miles de imagenes cruzando su cabeza, donde la chica de cabello oscuro aparecía sonriendo, corriendo, huyendo de él. Donde él la besaba y la hacía suya de las muchas maneras que deseaba. Tantas mujeres en el mundo, tantas mujeres con las que él había estado, pero ninguna como ella ¿por qué? ¿Pura ambición? ¿Puro capricho? Quizás, pero quizás… no.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y volteó su cara hacia la ventana. Era una noche despejada, hacía solo media hora que había regresado a su castillo y sentía como su hubiesen pasado días desde la última que la había visto. Fharland suspiró y cerró sus ojos intentando ignorar los continuos quejidos y discusiones que tenían lugar ante él. Al final quien tomaba la decisión sería él, no entendía por qué peleaban en vano.

Entrelazó sus dedos bajo la mesa, sobre su regazo y devolvió su mirada a sus sirvientes. Éstos se dieron cuenta del cambio en la atmosfera y se quedaron en silencio de pronto. Fharland se puso en pie. Todos lo imitaron, totalmente perplejos

- Mi decisión se hará saber en dos días. Quizás haya algo que me pueda hacer cambiar de parecer, sino es así, volveremos al plan original-

- Amo, disculpe, pero… ¿qué puede hacerle cambiar de parecer?- preguntó una bruja menuda sentada en el medio de la mesa

Fharland esbozó una breve sonrisa- Muchas cosas- respondió con simpleza – Pueden retirarse- anunció mientras él mismo daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Llegó hasta su habitación y se empezó a desabrochar su negra túnica. La dejó caer y se cambio totalmente de ropa. Un pantalón gris oscuro de vestir y una camisa de lino blanca. Se miró en el espejo y tocó su barba. Al contrario de todos los magos oscuros, el sentía una fascinación por vestir ropa muggle. Sabía que todos los magos lo subestimaban por hacer eso, pensaban que él era débil, pero tan equivocados que estaban. Él se deleitaba ante expresiones de asombro y terror asomar las caras de sus enemigos antes de caer al suelo sufriendo una muerte lenta y agonizante. Vestirse de muggle solo le daba esa dicha, de sorprender a quienes lo desafiaban.

Estaba consciente que sus sirvientes dudaban de su poder. Que lo miraban recelosos cuando salía en las mañanas vestido con una simple camisa y pantalón, en lugar de usar su túnica negra. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que muchos de sus compañeros habían intentando desafiarlo, por considerarlo, digamos, un señor muy vulnerable. Lo que sus sirvientes ignoraban, una vez más, es que esa era la forma en la que él descubría a los traidores.

Arreglando su camisa, bajó las escaleras dispuesto a salir. Sus sirvientes sentados en la sala, lo observaron pasar. Él no necesitaba reverencias, el no necesitaba causar miedo ni respeto. Podían pensar lo que quisieran, hablar lo que deseasen, porque él sabía que al final quienes se atrevieran a avanzar, morirían.

Cruzó las verjas de su castillo y se detuvo, sonriendo se acercó al gato que lo miraba con fijeza desde una de las columnas. Se sentía un fascinante de los animales, especialmente los gatos. Unas criaturas que solo defendían su territorio, eran la epifanía de la indiferencia. Acarició con sus dedos la cabeza del animal que se dejaba hacer, solo permitiéndole a su dueño poner sus manos sobre él.

Sin darle la espalda, se alejó y estando a una cierta distancia se dio la vuelta. Caminó con tranquilidad y elegancia. Observando todo a su alrededor, amaba tener el control de todo lo que sucediese en su entorno. Su mente divagó de nuevo en la chica, ella podía hacer que él perdiese ese control si lo deseaba, cosa que en cierta parte no le parecía un inconveniente, al contrario, le excitaba el que hubiese una mujer que se lo pudiera arrebatar por momentos.

Se detuvo un momento y miró hacia el cielo. Deseaba verla, deseaba tocar su piel. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Habían pasado unos meses desde su último encuentro, y ella le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo. Por supuesto, el sabía que eso había sido una farsa. Su cuerpo no mentía, el la había besado y ella no se había resistido mucho.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Su cara de sorpresa y sonrojo habían causado una reacción en él. Podía sentir la presencia de la chica en cualquier parte. Ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes atacarla con uno de sus hechizos, no había sido su intención causarle daño, pero sin que Voldemort se enterara, ella mantenía en su cuerpo una pequeña parte de su magia, y él, podía detectar su magia en cualquier parte del mundo.

Se sentó apoyado en un árbol. Se acarició el pecho con expresión ausente. Él era una burla de los magos y brujas oscuros. Sonrió al recordar el día que se lo dijeron. Todos los magos de esa categoría se dedicaban a matar gente e imponer su poder y supremacía. A él eso no le interesaba, no encontraba placer en asesinar gente que no podía rivalizarse con él, solo mataba a aquellos que lo desafiaban abiertamente, ni siquiera tuvo interés en conseguir seguidores, ellos mismos empezaron a servirle. Solo Lord Voldemort era el mago que despertaba los instintos más salvajes y asesinos en él.

Se recostó cómodamente y vio acercarse al gato que había acariciado. Éste se subió a sus piernas y se acostó en ellas, Fharland sonrió y lo acarició suavemente mientras recordaba el primer día del encuentro contra Voldemort. El pensar que ellos eran amigos en su juventud, bueno no, no amigos. Pero compañeros de viaje. La ambición y crueldad de Voldemort iba tornando el viaje cada vez más intolerable. Hasta que en definitiva, uno tensa tanto las cuerdas que ellas se rompen. Terminó con un duelo donde Fharland fue el vencedor. Voldemort había huido, muy herido.

Desde ese día Fharland no escuchó más sobre él. Treinta y seis años después había aparecido y nada hubiese preparado al mago para ver en que se había convertido lord Voldemort. Su magia y poder habían tomado tanta estabilidad que no pudo detenerlo. Ésta vez las cartas habían sido diferentes, él era quien había quedado moribundo. Solo una oportuna jugada del destino lo había dejado escapar de la muerte.

En el tercer duelo, habían acordado no luchar más. Al fin y al cabo Voldemort se encontraba batallando una guerra contra Albus Dumbledore, un mago que según escuchó, era extraordinario, pero que nunca tuvo interés en conocer. Y él se dedicaba a volverse más poderoso. Ninguno debía acercarse al territorio del otro y así se mantuvo durante muchos años, hasta que ese acuerdo se rompió.

Se sobresaltó. La sentía, de nuevo. Ella estaba afuera, podía saberlo. Tomó al gato de su regazo y lo bajó. Se puso en pie y sonriendo se apareció siguiendo su rastro. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y vio en todas las direcciones. Se emocionó… estaba sola. Completamente sola ¿qué estaría haciendo sola, en ese lugar? Se hallaban en una planicie con abundante hierba a sus pies. Al final la vio, estaba sentada de espaldas a él, en un muelle de madera viejo, con la mirada frente a un gran lago. Tenía los pies descalzos y dentro del agua. Se le veía tan inocente.

Dudando durante unos segundos, se le acercó despacio, sin hacer ruido. Ella ni se había percato de que él estaba tras ella, una de las cosas que más le fascinaban.

- Veo que disfruta muchos los ambientes naturales- dijo con suavidad

Hermione volteó bruscamente y nerviosa se puso en pie- ¿Usted de nuevo?-

Fharland sonrió y notó como eso ponía a la chica aun más nerviosa- Si, tiendo a ser un poco testarudo e insistente-

Hermione frunció el entrecejo-¿Insistente con qué?- preguntó bruscamente

- Con la necesidad de verla a usted, señorita Granger- admitió

Hermione se removió nerviosa- Escuche, no sé lo que quiere, ni lo que intenta… pero, por favor no lo haga más. Me traerá problemas- le dijo

- Problemas – Repitió Fharland en voz baja y tranquila

- Si- Hermione retrocedió un poco – Si Voldemort se entera que usted está aquí, conmigo-

Fharland metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió- No estamos haciendo nada incorrecto, señorita ¿no cree?-

Hermione siguió la trayectoria de sus manos a sus bolsillos y se sonrojó. Vaya, que atractivo era ese hombre.

- Pienso que el realmente no se centrara mucho en eso, más bien en porque estamos hablando- le respondió evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

- No me importa- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Bien, a mi si- le espetó Hermione, ella o era tan tonta, el interés de ese hombre hacia ella era algo más complicado de lo que quería reconocer, pero él daba demasiadas vueltas e indirectas, eso la ponían nerviosa.

El hombre la miraba fijamente mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda, Hermione se perdió por un momento en esos ojos azules, tranquilos y profundos. Todo él era perfecto, su postura erguida, orgulloso, sus labios, su cuerpo, su porte; hacían que le provocara escalofríos.

- Su bebé está creciendo- observó con un muy ligero toque de sorna – Falta poco para su nacimiento ¿correcto?-

- Si- respondió Hermione retrocediendo cada vez más.

- No me huya, señorita, por favor- le dijo acercándose a ella.

Hermione retrocedió más y tropezó con el borde el muelle. Fharland apuró el paso y la tomó del brazo, pero no pudo sujetarla a tiempo ocasionando que ambos cayeran al agua. Hermione sintió el peso del hombre caer al lado suyo y como tomaba con más fuerza su brazo ayudándola a emerger.

Hermione salió tosiendo y sacudiendo la cabeza para quitar el agua de sus ojos. Sintió la mano del hombre ayudándola a salir, apoyó los pies en la arena y caminó intentando quitarse el agua de la cara. Abrió los ojos y vio a Fharland soltar su brazo y separarse unos centímetros de ella.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó

- Si- respondió con voz ahogada. Levantó la cara y miro al hombre frente suyo- Ya van varias veces que me ayuda- observó

El hombre la miró pero no respondió. Hermione se sentó y tocó su vientre, por un momento pensó que se golpearía, pero Fharland se movió haciendo que ella quedara encima suyo con la espalda pegando se su pecho. Había sido todo tan rápido. Hermione se congeló donde estaba mientras veía al hombre desabrochar su camisa y tirarla al suelo mientras pasaba sus manos por su oscuro cabello removiéndolo.

Hermione no se había percatado que tenía la boca abierta totalmente embelesada. Nunca criticaría el físico de Voldemort, al contrario lo encontraba igualmente de atractivo, pero había algo que lo diferenciaba de Fharland, al contrario de Voldemort, éste se veía más humilde y menos arrogante. Quizás la personalidad de reflejaba en el cuerpo.

Fharland terminó sacudiendo su cabeza y se irguió. Hermione rió por la actitud, no parecía un mago peligroso. Fharland volteó la vista hacia ella y le sonrió con un toque de ironía- ¿Hay algo que encuentre divertido, señorita Granger?- preguntó

Hermione negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué se ha quitado la camisa? ¿No puede usar la magia para secarse?- preguntó en voz baja

-Podría- asintió con vehemencia- Pero yo hago las cosas que quiero, no las que puedo-

-¿ Y quería sacarse la camisa?- preguntó Hermione mas como una observación

- Lo encuentro satisfactorio, si- respondió con una sonrisa- A usted podría secarla con magia. No es lo que quisiera, pero en este caso, debería ser así-

Hermione se sonrojó más- Yo… pues- tartamudeó

Fharland abrió los ojos sorprendido, parecía confundido- Si, claro, con magia… por supuesto- aclaró Hermione al ver la expresión del hombre

Este ni siquiera sacó la varita, la miró fijamente y al segundo Hermione notó como el peso de su ropa se aligeraba- Gracias- dijo

- Sabe…- dijo de pronto Hermione- Yo no puedo, esto está mal-

- ¿Que está mal, señorita?- pregunto sin mirarla, mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho quitándose los rastros de gotas que caían por éste.

- Lo que usted está haciendo, lo que intenta. Yo soy la mujer de Voldemort, es el padre de mi bebé- le replicó Hermione

Fharland no levantó la vista – Me he dado cuenta de eso ¿qué estoy intentando, según usted?- preguntó por fin alzando sus ojos a los de ella.

- Estoy segura que usted está intentando tener algo conmigo- dijo en voz muy baja y apenada, el hombre no respondió, ni sonrió. Por primera vez había fruncido el entrecejo, Hermione quiso que se la tragara la tierra- ¿Es eso cierto, verdad?

Fharland tardó unos segundos en responder – En efecto- dijo con suavidad

Hermione sintió como si su corazón se encogiera y un sentimiento de culpa afloró en ella al sentirse emocionada con esa declaración- No puede ser-

Fharland se acercó a ella. Hermione se puso más nerviosa, el verlo con el torso desnudo estaba provocando que sus barreras de derrumbaran.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó con voz fuerte

- Usted sabe las razones- le dijo Hermione. Sentía que sus piernas no la sostenían, no sabía por qué su cuerpo actuaba de esa manera al estar frente a él. Intentaba mantener la figura de Voldemort presente en su mente, pero se le borraba. Por Merlín ¿qué estaba haciendo? Quería dejarse llevar, por primera vez.

- No me importan las razones- dijo mientras se acercaba mas quedando a unos palmos de la chica- Pero quiero tenerla- dijo en un susurro

Hermione palideció, su corazón iba a salir de s pecho – Por favor, no haga esto.-

Fharland se detuvo- Lo que está sintiendo ahora, lo siento yo ¿Quiere detenerse? ¿Quiere que me detenga? En estos momentos el único que podría hacerlo, sería yo-

Hermione elevó sus ojos a los del hombre, que sonrió viciosamente y la besó. Hermione se paralizó nuevamente, pero no pudo soportarle, quería, necesitaba besar a ese hombre. Al verse correspondido Fharland la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Hermione puso notar el roce de la piel de su pecho con ella. No pudo contenerse y pasó sus manos con delicadeza por el torso desnudo mientras lo besaba.

Se separaron, pero Fharland no se alejó, la tenía sujeta y Hermione bajó la mirada al suelo. No debió ¡ella estaba embarazada! No podía ir por ahí besando a cualquiera, y menos cuando el hombre con el que vivía era un mago oscuro que tenia tendencias asesinas.

- No- dijo en un susurro mientras intentaba separarse

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Fharland en voz baja

- Yo tengo un bebé, no puedo hacer esto, lo siento… yo… debo irme, por favor- suplicó

- Se que estas embarazada. Has hecho lo que has querido, eso es lo que importa- le respondió Fharland alejándose un poco

- Yo no puedo… simplemente… hacer lo que quiera. Hace mucho no lo hago. No me lo permiten-

Fharland parpadeó confuso - ¿Quién?

- Nadie… olvídelo- dijo Hermione mientras pasaba por su lado

Fharland le sonrió y por alguna razón se sintió mejor al verlo sonreír. Tomó su camisa del piso, ya completamente seca por magia y con rapidez se la puso, pero no se la abrochó. Solo se acercó más a la chica- ¿Puedo volver a verla?- preguntó

Hermione tomó una larga respiración, pero una sonrisa salió sin querer de sus labios- Puede ser-

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa más amplia- Me alegra oír eso-

Hermione asintió. Se sentía terrible y con miedo, pero ese mago... No se sentía consciente de lo que decía- Debo irme, hasta luego- se despidió

Fharland asintió con su cabeza – Hasta pronto, señorita-

Hermione desapareció dejando a Fharland solo. Sonrió para sus adentros e igualmente se desapareció. Ni pudo evitar preguntarse si la chica estaría a salvo con Voldemort, si ella sabía Legeremancia para evitar que Voldemort se enterara de lo que había hecho.

Llegó a su castillo y sorprendió al ver a su gato donde lo había dejado. Se agacho y lo cargó mientras se acercaba a las puertas. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, solo recordando y saboreando los labios de la chica. Una bruja irresistible y deliciosa. Llegó hasta su habitación y se quedó viendo su cama. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en tenerla ahí, acostada y desnuda, solo para él. Sonrió nuevamente, esperaba volver a verla pronto, no podía esperar. Quizás, si las cosas seguían bien, él podía llegar a darle marcha atrás a su plan.

**HE DEJADO ESTE CAPITULO DEDICADO A ELLOS DOS… ¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO? REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**LauraSteiner****: Le calculo unos seis capítulos más aproximadamente para terminar. No he pensando en una tercera temporada, pero lo pensaré.**

**Guest: jajajaja Fharland gordo? Bueno en gustos no hay nada escrito, para mi esta perfecto. Recuerda que no es un chico de 25 años ni un modelo, es un mago oscuro total y sensualmente normal. Saludos!**

**Angelical love****: Entiendo la ola de frío, me pasa muy seguido y muchas envidiamos a Hermione.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los días iban pasando rápidamente mientras Hermione veía el calendario, faltaban solo dos meses para que por fin su bebé naciera. Suspiró nerviosa y se miró en el espejo más cercano. Se sentía enorme a pesar de que consideraba que su barriga no había crecido tanto como ella esperaba.

Salió del baño para dirigirse a su habitación, se encontró a Voldemort todavía sentado frente a la chimenea, leyendo _El profeta_.

- ¿Algo interesante?- preguntó con ironía

Voldemort no se inmutó a sus palabras, seguía muy concentrado leyendo, por lo que Hermione bostezó y se sentó en la cama, tenía tanto sueño. Al rato Voldemort maldijo en voz baja.

- Constantemente me pregunto ¿cómo puede haber gente tan estúpida que todavía intenta desafiarme?- preguntó dirigiéndose a ella y estrujando el periódico en sus manos

Hermione rió. Los ojos de Voldemort centellaron, pero Hermione sabía que una sonrisa pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto con curiosidad

Voldemort se puso en pie- Un mago…tan mediocre como puedes llegar a pensar, ha escrito un artículo sobre mí. El sobre como la comunidad mágica debe hacerle frente a mis métodos- dijo aparentemente entretenido.

Hermione levantó las cejas- Pensé que eso te pondría furioso, pero te veo un poco despreocupado-

Voldemort ladeó su cabeza y sonrió - ¿Crees que debería preocuparme? Luego me encargaré de él-

Hermione bufó- No me sorprende- dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama. Le dolía la espalda. Miró hacia Voldemort ante el sepulcral silencio que se había instalado en la habitación, los ojos de Voldemort estaban fijos en ella y Hermione pudo ver la lujuria, el deseo y el poder en ellos.

Se estremeció ante su mirada y usó todo su autocontrol para no reírse. Voldemort parecía saberlo porque se inclinó hacia ella y la hizo ponerse en pie, Hermione obedeció aparentando inocencia.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó con suavidad

- Te deseo, ahora- le respondió con simpleza Voldemort

Hermione movió la cabeza- No podemos hacer nada, tengo miedo ¿podría afectar a nuestra bebé?- Dijo en voz baja mientras pasaba su mano en respuesta por su vientre. Era verdad, desde que su barriga había crecido tenía miedo tener sexo con Voldemort, él siempre eran tan dominante que pensaba que podría ser peligroso .Había estado intentando evitarlo por varios días, pero éste cada vez se volvía más insistente y para ella; mas manipulador y seductor.

Voldemort sonrió con crueldad. Hermione lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Piensas que dejaré que algo como eso pase? He hablado con Butler y me lo ha explicado todo. Tomaré las medidas, Hermione- le aseguró mientras la tomaba de la mano

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Hermione mirándola ansiosa

Voldemort asintió y Hermione se lanzó en sus brazos besándolo. Voldemort sonrió victorioso mientras la llevaba hacia la cama y se sentaba a horcadas sobre ella. Voldemort se inclinó hacia su cara y con su largo dedo delineó los labios de la chica

- Eres tan hermosa, Hermione. El que seas tan mía, de todas las maneras posibles, es algo que me descontrola – dijo mientras la acariciaba con su dedo.

Hermione no podía evitar sonrojarse ante semejantes palabras. Le sonrió, lo que provocó que Voldemort se irguiera y la ropa de ambos desapareciera de pronto. La bruja notó una corriente de placer recorrer la parte más baja de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, empezó a gemir inconscientemente.

Voldemort la besó- Parece que tú estabas aún mas deseosa. Cuando así sea, déjamelo saber y yo te lo solucionaré-

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa y se sonrojó aun más – Por favor- rogó mientras se movía bajo el cuerpo del hombre

Sintió una liberación de placer cuando notó a Voldemort introduciéndose en su interior. Era un vaivén lento y provocativo.

- Quiero recordarte, la primera vez que te tomé, aquí mismo, de esta forma- le dijo Voldemort contra su oído mientras daba un pequeño mordisco en su cuello. Hermione lo besó mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda del hombre y le clavaba las uñas al mismo tiempo que sentía un cosquilleo y alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Voldemort se acostó a su lado respirando con dificultad mientras Hermione lo imitaba.

- Gracias- musitó ella

Voldemort volteó a verla- ¿Por qué?-

- Por esto, pensé que al estar embarazada, tu no querrías…- dijo totalmente avergonzada

Voldemort la miraba fijamente- ¿Pensaste que por eso no te deseaba?-

Hermione apenas asintió con la cabeza. Voldemort soltó un sonido de exasperación – Hermione… te lo he dicho, eres tan hermosa. Es imposible no sentir deseo por ti, de cualquier forma en que te encuentres. Tienes a mi hija dentro de ti, eso jamás podría ser un impedimento-

Hermione no respondió, solo se tapó con las sabanas y se recostó aún más. Sentía los ojos de Voldemort todavía clavados en ella con fijeza. El mago se puso en pie y le tendió una mano. Hermione la tomó sin saber muy bien que quería hacer el hombre.

- Necesitas una distracción, estas pensando en muchas cosas incoherentes- dijo de pronto. La ropa de ambos volvía a cubrir sus cuerpos.

- ¿Que haremos?- preguntó con delicadeza. Tomados de la mano salieron a los oscuros pasillos y subieron hasta la torre más alta. Hermione iba poniendo más nerviosa ¿Que iban a hacer allá arriba?

Voldemort abrió la puerta e inmediatamente el aire frio inundó el cuerpo de la bruja. Voldemort la condujo hasta el borde y miró hacia su alrededor. Hermione lo miraba con los ojos abiertos totalmente perpleja. Oyó un sonido a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta. Nagini se acercaba siseando hacia ellos. Voldemort se agachó y la serpiente se subió por su cuerpo descansando sobre sus hombros. Hermione sonrió y acercó su mano para acariciarla.

Nagini siseó y se movió. Voldemort volteó la cabeza y miró como su mascota se bajaba de su cuerpo para reposar en el de Hermione. El mago no podía estar más que sorprendido mientras que Hermione le sonreía con arrogancia y se cruzaba de brazos, debía admitir que el cuerpo de la serpiente pesaba horrores, pero solo para ver la cara estupefacta de Voldemort, valía la pena.

Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione rió. Nagini se enroscó más en su cuerpo y hombre la volvió a tomar de la mano- Prepárate- dijo

-¿Para qué?- preguntó escandalizada - ¿No iremos a saltar, cierto?- No había nada que le sorprendiera de ese hombre.

- Vamos a volar- le explicó Voldemort como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Sin escobas? No me agrada tanto volar- dijo aterrada. No pudo evitar pensar en Harry al decir eso.

Voldemort rió – Yo no necesito eso. No debes hacer nada, solo déjate llevar- le explicó, inmediatamente Hermione sintió como un humo negro totalmente inodoro cubría sus pies. Gritó de miedo al ver como el humo la hacía empezar a levitar.

- Estoy intentado ir lento, para que no tengas miedo e igual estas asustada- Voldemort volvió a reír

- Muy gracioso- le espetó Hermione de mala gana. Se tensó al notar cómo se alejaban del borde de la mansión. Cerró los ojos y lloriqueó – ¡Olvídalo! ¡Quiero regresar!- Ni el peso de Nagini la confortaba

Sintió como los brazos de Voldemort la tomaban de la cintura y cuando abrió los ojos vio que tenía el humo negro a la altura de las caderas. Respiró forzadamente.

- No pasará nada, Hermione, estás libre y totalmente segura conmigo- le dijo Voldemort en su oído

Hermione lo miró y una confianza la invadió, miró hacia adelante y sonrió. Podía sentir como cada vez iban más rápido y como el viento hacían que sus oídos zumbaran y su cabello se moviera en todas las direcciones. Voldemort puso su mano sobre su barbilla y la forzó a desviar la cara hacia él. Sin reparos unió sus labios a los de la bruja en un beso que dejó a Hermione sin aliento.

Voldemort se separó – Estamos en Londres- dijo de pronto

Hermione vio hacia abajo, era verdad, los faros de los carros moviéndose y las luces de los edificios hacían resaltar el paisaje. Hermione rió y miró hacia Voldemort, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos, fijos en el frente brillaban. La chica también sonrió y abrió los brazos, notó el siseo de Nagini que parecía disfrutar eso tanto como ella.

Se agarró al brazo derecho de Voldemort con fuerza y tal como le había dicho él, se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos y al cabo de unos segundos, se soltó del brazo del hombre y enderezándose un poco abrió los suyos propios y sonrió. Notó la mirada de Voldemort fija en ella y una suave risa salió de sus labios.

- Vamos a tomar un descanso- dijo Voldemort por encima del ruido del viento.

Hermione solo asintió, pero no prestó mucha atención a las palabras. Al cabo de un rato que a la chica se le pasó muy rápido. Voldemort se detuvo y Hermione tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para apoyar los pies en el suelo. Levantó la vista y abrió la boca totalmente impresionada. Sabía dónde estaban, había ido con sus padres en al menos dos ocasiones. La campiña inglesa.

Las flores le llegaban por la altura de los muslos. Miró a su alrededor, unas casas viejas y perfectamente cuadradas se veían a unos metros lejos de ellos, solo con luz saliendo de sus ventanas.

Voldemort la tomó de la cintura, rodeándola con sus brazos y acercó su cara a la de la chica y la besó en la frente. Hermione notó como su corazón se aceleraba de emoción. Voldemort se separó y la miraba intensamente. Hermione se sonrojó y se agachó hasta sentarse en el suelo. Los tallos de las flores estaban por encima de su altura, de modo que no podía ver nada más. Voldemort también se sentó a su lado y con un suave empujón la obligó a acostarse.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza contra el suelo mientras veía al hombre apoyar la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Con sus dedos acariciaba la cara de la chica, ésta cerró los ojos, dejando que la tocase cuanto quisiese. Sus dedos bajaron por su cuello, descendiendo por sus senos hasta posar la mano completa sobre su vientre.

-¿Estás preparado?- pregunto Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

Voldemort levantó la cara y la observó con atención, como todas las veces que salía el tema, el hombre volvía a tensarse. Negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca podría prepararme para algo como esto- dijo en voz muy baja – No sabré que hacer-

Hermione suspiró – Yo tampoco, pero podemos intentarlo-

Voldemort sonrió con ironía- No queda de otra-

Hermione gritó al sentir algo que pasaba rozando el suelo justo detrás de su cabeza, se incorporó de un brinco, haciendo que Voldemort se levantara de pronto y sacara su varita a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntando en voz alta y amenazante.

- ¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO? ¡HAY ALGO AHÍ!- gritó Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta y mirada hacia el lugar donde había estado acostada. Se quedó fría al ver a Nagini siseando a su alrededor. Miró a Voldemort y se sintió ridículamente tonta al ver al hombre con los ojos clavados sobre ella y con una sonrisa burlona.

- Me había olvidado de ella- se excusó tratando de sonar ofendida ante la sonrisa de Voldemort

Voldemort bufó – No opinaré nada al respecto. Vuélvete a acostar-

Hermione obedeció y cerró los ojos mientras volví a sentir los labios y las manos del mago sobre su cuerpo. No supo cuando se quedó dormida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bostezando se levantó de la cama y se dio un baño. Se cambio de ropa y salió de la habitación. El agua fría no había podido quitarle la pereza. Miró su reloj, en cuatro horas su sanador vendría a revisarla. Iría a buscar el libro que dejó en el despacho de Voldemort, luego se prepararía para recibir al hombre.

Se paralizó al ver la puerta entreabierta, era algo muy inusual de Voldemort dejarla de esa manera, aún él hallándose adentro. Se acercó y oyó la voz de Voldemort. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, no sabía que se encontrara en la mansión. Se acercó con la intención de tocar la puerta y se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer.

- Mi señor, es un placer tener su compañía de esta manera, no puede ni imaginarse cuanto-

Hermione cerró los puños, reconocía la voz de Bellatrix a distancia. No podía entender porque él permitía que ella le hablara de ese modo.

-Lo sé, querida Bella y no sabes cuánto me agrada que así sea, sin embargo tengo trabajo que hacer y ya te he encomendado tu misión- le dijo Voldemort con suavidad. Hermione frunció el entrecejo… ese tono de voz tenía quizás demasiada suavidad.

- Mi señor, la cumpliré rápidamente. No hay necesidad de que me otorgue tanto tiempo. Tiempo que prefiero pasar a su lado-

Hermione sentía como su sangre hervía de celos incontrolables. Quería entrar y lanzarle maldiciones, quería destrozar todo ese despacho.

- Bellatrix- había un tono de advertencia en la voz de Voldemort.

- Mi señor, permítame…-

Hermione empujó la puerta y vio al Voldemort sentado en su despacho y Bellatrix arrodillada a su lado en el suelo. Demasiado cerca del mago. El hombre levantó la vista y se fijó en la chica que se había quedado estática en el umbral de la puerta. Pudo sentir que Bellatrix la mirada y Hermione distinguió un atisbo de sonrisa en la mujer.

-Hermione- dijo Voldemort con tranquilidad

La bruja le lanzó una mirada asesina que enmudeció al hombre. Éste frunció el entrecejo y miró a Bellatrix que no pudo disimular su maligna y placentera sonrisa. Hermione dio media vuelta y salió furiosa del despacho. Podía notar la mirada de algunos mortífagos mientras pasaba por su lado. Salió al jardín y se dio cuenta que Voldemort salía de la mansión con paso apurado tras ella

- ¡Hermione!- gritó- ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!-

La bruja le dedicó una última mirada furiosa y desapareció. Voldemort se detuvo de pronto totalmente sorprendido, después de un segundo la furia se apoderó de él. Pasó sus manos por el cabello y respiró hondo.

-_Esto es ridículo- _Pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando donde hacía poco Hermione había desaparecido- _Un mago como yo, teniendo que lidiar con estas situaciones infantiles- _

Unas pisadas atrás suyo lo alertaron. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Bellatrix caminando con paso lento hacia él. Volvió a darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Bellatrix.

- Mi señor, lamento el inconveniente… yo no pretendía- dijo rápidamente la mujer

- Si en tres horas ella no está aquí, Bellatrix. Serás tú quien pague las consecuencias. Estás empezando a agotar mi paciencia- le dijo Voldemort fríamente con una mirada de odio antes de regresar a la mansión, dejando a una Bellatrix totalmente petrificada.

Subió las escaleras de vuelta a su despacho, descargando su ira contra todos los mortífagos que tenían la mala suerte de encontrarse con él en el camino. Se sentó en su butaca y se quedó mirando el fuego.

No lo entendía. Él no podía comprender ciertas cosas, cosas que Hermione necesitaba, que él no sabía que debía dárselas, fallaba, pero al menos lo intentaba. Cuando ella sonreía, el se sentía tan satisfecho, sabía que había hecho algo bien aunque pocas veces supiera que. Pero aún así le costaba tanto hacerla feliz, ver esa sonrisa tan sincera y saber que la causaba él. A pesar de que sentía tantas veces que un hombre como él no debía preocuparse por temas tan amenos como los sentimientos de una niña. Que él era demasiado poderoso e importante para que esa chica lo complicara.

Y sin embargo lo lograba, se sentía tan perdido e impotente cuando ella se iba, cuando se alejaba de él. Y lo peor era que casi nunca lograba entender sus razones. Se preguntaba ¿la quería? ¿Eso era querer? ¿El necesitar desesperadamente a esa persona? ¿El desearla? ¿El querer protegerla? Si era así, pues sí, la quería… la quería y mucho.

Quizás ella deseaba que él se lo dijese. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba, se lo había dicho. Pero eso no era fácil, nada fácil. Y menos ahora que estaba furiosa con él, seguro pensando que la estaba engañando con Bellatrix. Era totalmente ridículo, él jamás la traicionaría, no tenía ojos ni atención para otra mujer que no fuera ella. Sus objetivos estaba claros, poder, inmortalidad y ella.

Suspiró y se sentó erguido en el sillón, estaba empezando a sentir la tan usual impaciencia y ansiedad. Solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que se había ido. Podría buscarla, tenía ideas muy acertadas de los lugares que ella escogía para huir de él. Pero se lo había prometido, darle su espacio para relajarse y pensar. No le agradaba, pero era lo que ella le había pedido. Se preguntaba constantemente que estaría haciendo, en que locuras estaría pensando.

Su mente divagó hacia su hija. Con solo pensarlo sintió como su respiración se hacía más dificultosa. Hermione observaba el tema tan despreocupada, pero él no, él solo veía problemas e inconvenientes. Estaba seguro que las discusiones con Hermione iban a aumentar de forma considerable cuando esa niña naciera.

¿Cómo iba a presentar a ese bebé ante sus mortífagos? Aunque ellos ya sabía que ella estaba embarazada, pero de igual forma ¿Cómo iba a presentarla ante el mundo? ¿Cómo quedaría su imagen? ¿Cómo podría ocuparse de eso? Él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. No iba a tolerar escucharla llorar, no iba a soportar malcriadeces ni caprichos. No iba a estar ahí para ella. ¿Hermione podría soportar que su hija viera como su padre torturaba y mataba hombres, mujeres y niños por diversión?

No podría, no había que ser un genio para saberlo. Esa niña nunca debería haber crecido, él no debió habérselo permitido, pero aceptó la petición de Hermione y aunque ella no lo supiese, Voldemort se lamentaba por haberlo hecho. Él ya no temía que su hija quisiera desafiarlo, tenía el presentimiento que eso nunca sucedería y por eso bajó la guardia. Pero sabía que ese sería el comienzo de nuevos problemas y él no quería ver a Hermione llorar más por su culpa.

Pasó sus manos de nuevo por su cabello, se sentía tan tenso. Pero no quería pensar más en ello, solo quería que Hermione regresara pronto, quería tenerla sentada en su regazo, viéndola leer mientras la acariciaba y tomaba una copa de vino.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caminó furiosa por la calle abarrotada de gente y dobló en una esquina para llegar a una cafetería. No había mesas disponibles así que esperó un rato de pie observando el menú. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa maldita? Y él ¿Por qué se lo permitía? Él le había dicho que entre ellos jamás había sucedido nada, pero ¿se le podía creer ciegamente? Quizás a él sí, pero ella si estaba enamorada de ese hombre y Hermione dudaba que algún hombre se le resistiera a Bellatrix, al fin y al cabo era una mujer hermosa, locamente enfermiza, pero hermosa.

Se sentó en una mesa y se sintió mal ¿quizás había exagerado? Acercó la taza a sus labios mientras centraba la vista en un periódico muggle que alguien había dejado en la mesa. Se atragantó al ver noticias de numeras mueres extrañas y sin causa aparente producidas en una ciudad cercana. Suspiró, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, se dio cuenta que había empezado a llover afuera y la pequeña cafetería se había llenado pronto de gente refugiándose del agua, estuvo tentada a ponerse en pie e irse, no quería estar allí sola, cuando en todas las mesas habían al menos tres personas sentadas. Miró a su alrededor y dejó la taza donde estaba, se disponía a ponerse en pie cuando una voz a su lado hizo que volteara la cabeza.

- ¿Ya se va, Señorita Granger?- preguntó el hombre de brillantes ojos azules sentado a su lado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. Chapter 11

El mundo se detuvo en ese preciso instante. Podía sentir como le costaba mantener el semblante inexpresivo. El mago estaba sentado a su lado con los codos apoyados en la mesa. Hermione no tenía idea de donde había aparecido. Miró hacia su alrededor intentado ver si algún muggle se había percatado de cualquier suceso extraño. Pero todos estaban distraídos, hablando entre ellos y riendo.

Hermione volteó de nuevo su cara al hombre. Podía notar su corazón palpitando con deliberada fuerza y el cómo sus manos temblaban. Le quiso sonreír, pero no pudo. Sentía todavía la furia arremolinándose en su corazón.

Fharland en cambio si le sonreía y mas radiante de lo que lo había visto nunca. Vestido con un traje negro de finas rayas blancas, encima de una camisa blanca y una corbata gris plomo, luciendo un anillo de oro en su mano izquierda. La bruja se le quedó viendo embobada durante unos segundos.

- Ha venido, de nuevo- le dijo Hermione en voz baja

Fharland ladeó su cabeza- Correcto- respondió sin dejar de sonreír. Hermione se sonrojó y desvió sus ojos a la ventana más cercana.

- Me alegra mucho el verla- repuso con su típica voz profunda y calmada

Hermione no respondió, no estaba segura si la llegada del mago había sido del todo oportuna. Se miró las manos, estaba con un hombre con el que se había besado en dos oportunidades. Ella nunca había visto a Voldemort hacer eso con Bellatrix.

Una punzada de malestar le traspasó la garganta, si uno lo pensaba detenidamente, era ella la que estaba traicionando a Voldemort. El pensarlo hizo que se sintiera enferma.

No se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de Fharland había desaparecido y miraba a la bruja al frente suyo con consternación - ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó lentamente

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo miró, una tímida sonrisa se asomó en su rostro – A veces me parece escalofriante que sepa exactamente donde me encuentro- admitió

Fharland volvió a sonreír- La veo algo tensa- Se separó de la mesa y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla- ¿Es a causa mía?- preguntó

Hermione le lanzó una mirada incrédula– No-

El hombre se cruzó de brazos- ¿Puedo ayudarla a sentirse mejor?- Hermione se sonrojó y Fharland rió suavemente

-No, a menos que sea asesinar a una mortifaga- le respondió despreocupada

Los ojos de Fharland brillaron y una gran curiosidad se expresó en ellos - ¿Desea que mate a un mortifago? ¿Por qué?-

Hermione se quedó callada – Por nada- repuso. Quizá no debió haber dicho eso

Fharland carraspeó – Soy un hombre curioso y me llama la atención el por qué la mujer de lord Voldemort tiene rencores contra los seguidores de éste- le aclaró como leyendo su mente- En mi caso personal, jamás dejaría que mis sirvientes fueran una molestia para mi mujer, al contrario; estaría obligados a obedecerla-

Hermione dejó que sus ojos se clavaran en las manos del mago, que se encontraban nuevamente apoyadas en la mesa. Hasta las manos eran perfectas… Hermione salió de su hipnotismo y lo miró- Bueno pero en mi caso no es así. Además ellos no me han hecho nada, solo que es muy incomodo cuando sabes que una mujer que está enamorada de Voldemort convive muy a menudo con él- lo soltó todo sin pensar

Fharland abrió los ojos –Una mujer enamorada de él… - miró hacia el techo como si estuviera meditando, después de unos instantes- ¿ Bellatrix Lestrange?- cuestionó

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta - ¿La conoce?

Fharland rió de nuevo y la miró con una mezcla de compasión y ternura que dejó a Hermione de piedra - ¿Su malestar se debe a ella? ¿Ella es quien causa sus dudas?-

Hermione asintió – Bueno… si- respondió

El mago negó con la cabeza – No debe preocuparse entonces-

Hermione frunció el entrecejo- Si por supuesto, Voldemort también dice eso, pero…-

- Una mujer intensa, hermosa… pero completamente insana mentalmente- la interrumpió el hombre – No es el estilo de Voldemort… ni el mío- le dijo con intensidad

Hermione fingió calma, aún cuando notaba que sus piernas temblaban- ¿Y cuál es su estilo?- preguntó aparentando indiferencia

- ¿El mío o el de él?- Fharland parecía totalmente entretenido con el cambio de conversación.

Hermione se le quedó mirando estupefacta con los ojos completamente abiertos. Se sentía idiota pero su mente no podía procesar nada. Fharland parecía divertido porque sonrió.

- Bueno a mi me gustaría una bruja, inteligente, poderosa, inocente… Por suerte usted tiene todo eso- dijo lanzándole una mirada de complicidad. Hermione se enderezó en la silla totalmente apenada. No sabía porque se sentía tan bloqueada cada vez que ese hombre le hablaba.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

Fharland levantó las cejas- Siempre tiene algo que preguntar… por supuesto-

Hermione lo observó con atención – Usted dijo que deseaba tener una especia de relación conmigo ¿cierto? Mi pregunta es ¿Por que tiende a defender a Voldemort? Es como si también quisiera que yo estuviera con él... no sé si me entiende- le dijo con prudencia

Fharland se puso serio de pronto. Tardó unos instantes en responder- No tengo intención de destruir su relación con ese hombre… no tengo la intención, ni la necesidad- le respondió con la voz fuerte y clara

- Eso no tiene sentido- le espetó Hermione

- Tiene sentido para mí- le contestó con tranquilidad. Hermione empezaba a exasperarse, le gustaba la sensación porque su mente podía tomar algo de claridad.

- Pero yo estoy incluida, merezco saber-

Fharland parecía molesto. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta que lo estaba tratando de disimular- La decisión la tiene usted. Yo solo puedo conformarme con intentarlo. No sé que necesita que le explique-

Hermione no entendió del todo, pero decidió no insistir. Podía ver el mal humor acentuándose en las facciones del hombre, la bruja se fijó que eso lo hacía verse mas mayor y mas intimidante. Le recordó al mago que se enfrentó a Voldemort en aquel bosque.

- ¿Tiene hijos?- preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndose con su propio atrevimiento. Tenía la urgente necesidad de cambiar de tema, el que fuera.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron y Hermione notó con satisfacción que su rostro volvía a expresar tranquilidad. Aunque se boca se torció en un gesto sarcástico, como si estuviera recordando un momento especialmente desagradable- Si, tengo un hijo-

Nada de lo que el mago pudiera haberle dicho había sorprendido tanto a Hermione como eso. Nunca imaginó que ese hombre tuviera un hijo ¿tendría una mujer también?

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué edad tiene?- preguntó fingiendo calma, aunque sabía que el hombre no se lo iba a creer

-No lo sé. Y lo segundo, no lo recuerdo- Le respondió con simpleza

Hermione lo miró asombrada – ¿No lo recuerda?¿ Cómo es eso posible?- le preguntó nuevamente tratando de que la incredulidad no se notara en su voz

Fharland rió- Hace muchos años que no lo veo, señorita. Muchos años… No nos tratamos. Perdí al cuenta de su edad- le respondió como si le estuviera explicando algo demasiado normal.

Hermione se moría de la curiosidad y no pensaba quedarse callada- ¿Por qué no se tratan?-

Fharland sonrió fríamente- Le contaré lo que desea, si vamos a otro lugar. Me agradan los muggles, como podrá notar- dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría los brazos y señalaba su ropa- Pero no me siento cómodo del todo, no tengo ciertas libertades-

Hermione lo miró desconfiada- ¿Qué otro lugar?-

- Mi castillo- le respondió con suavidad

Hermione se puso nerviosa. Tenía miedo de irse con ese hombre, al fin y al cabo no lo conocía realmente, pero su cuerpo le decía que fuera, que estara a su lado por lo menos unos instantes.

Fharland ladeó la cabeza- ¿Por qué tiene miedo? ¿Cree que le haré daño? Soy un mago oscuro, he asesinado a mucha gente durante toda mi vida, señorita Granger. Si quisiera lastimarla… ya lo habría hecho-

Eso no tranquilizó a Hermione. Miró hacia la ventana, le recordaba a Voldemort, ese sentimiento de pánico y desconfianza cuando estaba a su lado. Él diciéndole que no le haría daño y sin embargo sentía el contraste; Fharland era diferente a Voldemort en tantas cosas, a pesar de que Voldemort era más cruel, manipulador, psicópata y mentiroso, Hermione pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos esa noche cuando la besó por primera vez. En Fharland eso simplemente no se vislumbraba, sus ojos solo expresaban expectación a la espera de la respuesta de la bruja.

- De acuerdo- respondió sin pensar. Deseaba ver dónde y cómo vivía, saber más sobre él.

- ¡Fantástico!- exclamó Fharland mientras se ponía en pie y le tendía la mano. Hermione la tomó y salieron del local. Hermione se dio cuenta que muchas personas los observaban al pasar. Cruzaron por un callejón- Es mejor que los muggles no nos vean- le explicó el mago en voz baja. El hombre volvió a tomar su mano provocando un escalofrío en la chica mientras ambos desaparecían.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una ola de un reconfortante calor la cubrió por completo. Abrió los ojos y se quedó impactada; un castillo de piedra se erguía ante ella, a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver que incrustados en la piedra habían símbolos brillantes. Hermione entornó los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban hechos de oro. Todas las ventanas del castillo dejaban salir luz. A la bruja le sorprendió mucho que fuera electricidad y no el acostumbrado tintineo de antorchas.

- ¿Es eso electricidad? ¿De verdad?- preguntó con la boca abierta

Fharland con sus manos tras la espalda la miraba sonriente. Sus ojos se desviaron al castillo, asintió con la cabeza- Este castillo era de mi abuela materna- dijo con ensoñación – Era muggle… se casó con un mago. Mi madre creció aquí y se casó con mi padre que igualmente era un mago. Y me dejaron este castillo- explicó

-¿Sus padres… aun viven ahí?- pregunto Hermione

Fharland la miró con fijeza y negó con la cabeza- Los mataron cuando tenía nueve años- Hermione abrió la boca con horror- Los mató un mago oscuro. Yo quedé solo a esa edad… Ese mago me vio, se rió y me dejó ahí, con los cadáveres de mis padres a mis pies. Quizás pensó que me traumatizaría, en cierta parte lo hizo… En fin lo maté tres años después- dijo con un tono de asco

Hermione lo siguió mientras caminaba hacia el castillo. No podía creer las cosas que oía, no era posible que ese hombre hubiese quedado huérfano a los nueve años –_Buen, Voldemort también lo fue, pero a diferencia el jamás conoció a su madre- _Pensó Hermione

-Los mató un mago oscuro… ¿Por qué entonces usted se convirtió en uno? ¿No los debería odiar en su lugar?- preguntó Hermione un poco nerviosa

Fharland movió su cabeza como pensando en su pregunta- Quizás, pero cuando quedas solo de esa manera es más probable que te inclines a las artes oscuras. Encuentras… alivio- dijo dudoso las últimas palabras. Entraron al lobby y Hermione lo observó fascinada; todo estaba tan impecable y brillante. El piso de un color perla con símbolos dorados.

- Siéntase cómoda, señorita- dijo el mago con una reverencia hacia ella.

Pero Hermione a pesar del gran interés no podía centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la historia del hombre.

- ¿Es por eso que siente… ¿compasión? Disculpe no se qué palabra usar… por los muggles?- preguntó volviéndose a él.

Fharland vaciló unos segundos- Quizás-

Hermione asintió mientras seguía al hombre por unas hermosas y lustrosas escaleras doradas. Subió un piso y el hombre caminó por un pasillo finamente iluminado. Llegó hasta el final y abrió una puerta de roble. Se giró y le dio paso, entró en una grandísima habitación con las paredes del mismo color perla que había visto en el lobby, había una alfombra blanca en el suelo. Los muebles eran de un color gris suave. Se acercó al final de la pared, se fijo en una pequeña biblioteca con al menos tres docenas de libros.

Se percató de la chimenea que le daba un toque de comodidad a la habitación, Hermione reparó en la gran cama que se encontraba en el centro. De sabanas blancas de satén y un gato de abundante pelaje blanco y marrón con ojos azules acostado en ella mirándola fijamente.

Hermione se dio la vuelta. Fharland tenía las manos tras su espalda y no sonreía. Hermione tragó saliva y sintió como se ponía nerviosa.

- Mi hijo se llama Arceus- caminó hasta un mueble y sacó una fotografía. Hermione se acercó al hombre y prácticamente le arrebató la foto, en ella se veía a un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules que le sonreía arrogante. Hermione observó al chico y luego a Fharland. No se parecían mucho, quizás en los ojos. Más no en la mirada, la de Fharland era por lo general tranquila y profunda. La de ese chico en cambio era soberbia, burlona y quizas hasta cruel.

- ¿Qué edad tenía cuando le tomaron esta foto?- preguntó

- Quince- le respondió sosegado

- ¿Esa fue la última vez que lo vio?- preguntó mirando fijamente la fotografía

Fharland negó con la cabeza- Creo que pasaron cinco años más desde que se tomó esa foto. Supongo que tenía veinte años cuando se fue- explicó

-¿Por qué se fue?-

Los ojos de Fharland centellaron por primera vez y una mirada de odio absoluto se apoderó de ellos. Hermione retrocedió asustada, pero Fharland los cerró y respiró profundamente, al abrirlos la bruja notó como la calma volvía a surgir en ellos.

El hombre le dio la espalda caminó por la habitación- Me culpó… y me culpa… de la muerte de su madre- dijo en voz baja

- ¿Qué?- Hermione sentía como sus manos temblaban

- La mataron… un mago oscuro, igualmente- dijo mientras se volvía a ella- Para vengarse de mí. Era mi trabajo protegerla, y no lo hice. Maté a ese mago, pero de nada sirvió… mi hijo… me atacó y yo me defendí. Lo torturé y lo castigué-

-Nunca me lo perdonó. Y yo jamás me arrepentí…- Continuó- Era algo necesario-

Hermione retrocedió - ¿Algo necesario? ¿Que le hizo?- preguntó bruscamente

- Él… se había convertido en alguien diferente. Él se relacionaba con magos y brujas peligrosos, era amigo del mago que mató a su madre. Mi hijo era un amante del poder y prefirió culparme a mí, por su muerte, que hacerse responsable por sus ansias y ambición. Lo castigué por eso y por atreverse a levantar su varita contra mí. Me encargué de que las cicatrices en su espalda sean su recordatorio… y su condena- le explicó Fharland con su voz profunda y seria

Hermione no podía hablar, se sentía ahogada de tanta información.

- Se fue. Nunca lo volví a ver. Solo escuché que se volvió un mago oscuro, cruel y despiadado. Nunca fue tan poderoso, pero su astucia es admirable, debo admitir-

Hermione se quedó en silencio. La vida de ese mago había sido truculenta y espeluznante. Era increíble ver que ese hombre tranquilo y tan atractivo hubiese tenido una historia familiar tan trágica.

- ¿Necesita preguntar alguna otra cosa?- cuestionó el mago mientras se acercaba a ella

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras colocaba la fotografía encima del mueble nuevamente. No quería oír más. Sintió al hombre frente suyo sosteniéndole la barbilla. Sus ojos la taladraban.

- Lamento profundamente causarle ese tipo de emociones. No había necesidad. Yo no las tengo- dijo despacio

Hermione inmediatamente quedó hipnotizada ante sus ojos, su tacto y su olor. Su cerebro no le dictaba nada, estaba en blanco y su cuerpo tampoco quería responderle. El hombre acercó sus labios a ella. Se lo estaba esperando, lo había estado deseando. Lo recibió sin pensárselo y sin poder contenerse llevó sus manos a la cara del hombre, acariciando su barba.

Quería tocarlo como la vez anterior. Sintió sus labios separarse un centímetro y reír suavemente. El mago se quitó la chaqueta dejándola caer y quedó con la camisa y la corbata. Las manos de Hermione temblaban incontrolablemente. En algún lugar de su recóndito cerebro algo o alguien le gritaban que se detuviera, que no dejara que la situación llegara más lejos porque habría graves problemas, pero ella no lo quería escuchar.

Tan centrada estaba intentando callar las voces que no se había dado cuenta que sus manos habían viajado a la camisa del mago, desabrochándola rápidamente. La abrió y acarició el desnudo pecho del hombre, éste la haló más hacia su cuerpo y Hermione pudo notar la erección de éste contra su cadera. La voz en su cabeza gritó desesperadamente más fuerte, pero su cuerpo pedía más, pedía ser saciado por ese hombre.

Hermione llevó sus manos al pantalón del hombre, desabrochó el cinturón y bajó el cierre. De pronto éste se detuvo y una sonrisa de placer se formó en su rostro. Se alejó un poco de la chica y la miró divertido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione totalmente alterada y con la respiración descontrolada. El hombre estaba prácticamente desnudo y sin embargo fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que él nunca intento desvestirla. Eso hizo que toda sensación se evaporara al instante.

Fharland sonrió – No puedo hacerla mía cuando esa tediosa voz en su cabeza no me lo permite-

Hermione alzó la vista hacia sus ojos aterrada ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Podía saber lo que le decía su subconsciente? ¡¿En serio?!

- ¿No se lo permite?- preguntó la bruja totalmente incómoda

- No puede ser de esa forma, no la quiero de esa manera. Quiero que cada célula de su cuerpo arda de deseo por mí, no quiero dudas, no quiero vacilaciones- Le explicó

Hermione bajó la cabeza, no tenía la mas mínima idea de que responderle. Sintió el cuerpo de hombre pegarse al suyo y demandar sus labios una vez más. Se dio la vuelta y la abrazó por la espalda. Con su mano tomó su barbilla suavemente y la dirigió hacia la cama.

- Pronto, señorita Granger. Usted estará ahí, acostada y desnuda, solo para mí. Su cuerpo y su mente me rogarán porque la tome. Puedo asegurarle que lo gritará y yo estarme más que deseoso de cumplirle. Después de eso, en su mente no quedará la más mínima duda- le dijo en un susurro contra su oído.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió como si fuera lava hirviendo lo que corría por sus venas. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Miró al hombre totalmente vestido que la observaba fijamente, sonreía divertido. Le tendió una mano y salieron de la habitación. Hermione caminaba en silencio totalmente aturdida.

Salieron al lobby y el hombre todavía manteniéndola sujeta por la mano, la levantó y la besó mientras la mirada con ¿ternura?

Llegaron a la entrada y salieron - ¿Estamos en España cierto?- preguntó Hermione intentado hablar normal

-Fharland asintió despacio- Por supuesto-

Ambos desaparecieron y Hermione se halló en el callejón atrás de la cafetería, todavía llovía pero ésta no la mojaba, seguro por obra del hombre. Éste la tomó con sus manos y la besó profundamente- Es hora que regrese, no lo haga esperar, suele ser muy impaciente- le dijo fríamente

Hermione asintió distraída, no estaba escuchando bien lo que le estaba diciendo o de quien le estaba hablando. Se separó del hombre.

- Nos veremos pronto. Espero encontrarla de buen humor para variar- dijo Fharland mientras reía con suavidad. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se separó mas- De acuerdo- asintió

- Hasta luego- se despidió Hermione. Se apareció después de ver a Fharland hacer una reverencia con su cabeza.

Sus pies tocaron tierra e inmediatamente sintió las gotas de lluvia mojar su cabello. Corrió hacia la mansión cubriéndose con los brazos. Tenía que aprender ese hechizo. Se detuvo en seco con la boca abierta. Voldemort estaba justo en la entrada, de pie sobre la hierba y totalmente mojado con la lluvia cayendo fuertemente sobre su cuerpo. Dio un pasó al frente al verla llegar. Hermione se acercó despacio y la sonrisa de alivio que se reflejo en el rostro del hombre al verla al frente suyo hizo que unas lagrimas de remordimiento cayeran de sus ojos ¿Que estaba haciendo?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disculpen el retraso, pero no he recibido muchos reviews y eso desanima a cualquier :( aun así lo sigo intentado. Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

NOTA: PRIMERO AGRADECER TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS REVIEWS, ME HAN AYUDADO MUCHO A MOTIVARME A ESCRIBIR.

LOS QUE PREGUNTAN EL NOMBRE DE HOMBRE QUE TENGO EN LA FOTO, QUE SERÍA MI INTERPRETACION DE FHARLAND. AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA LO DIRÉ.

LINDENCORINA15: JAJAJAJA NO VEAS FHARLAND COMO UN RIVAL DE AMOR, NO LO ES

LEONOR SNAPE: LO DEL UNIVERSO ALTERNO LO SOMETÍ A VOTACION Y LA MAYORÍA DIJO QUE NO.

ORORA: PIENSO COMO TU, YO ME QUEDARÍA CON VOLDEMORT TAMBIEN!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pasaba una mano por su cara intentando sacar las gotas de lluvia que se le escurrían por los ojos mezclándose con unas silenciosas lágrimas. Vi a Voldemort caminar apresurado hacia ella, la túnica casi no se movía mientras el hombre iba hacia ella, claramente estaba empapada al igual que su oscuro cabello.

El mago llegó a su altura y miró hacia los lados. Luego se centró en ella - ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó de mala gana. Pero el tono no afectó a Hermione, al contrario le dio cierto alivio que el hombre no la recibiera de forma más preocupada y atenta. Aunque sabía que él se había encontrado así desde que ella se había ido.

- En una cafetería- le respondió temblando. Hacía un frío insoportable y Voldemort parecía tan furioso que no se había ni dado cuenta que ambos seguían bajo la lluvia.

El hombre parecía que iba a explotar-¡No puedes desaparecer de esa manera!- le espetó fríamente

Hermione bajó la cabeza- Lo siento- dijo en un susurro

Voldemort se irguió todavía colérico- Estás… excediendo los limites de mi paciencia, Hermione. No soy un adolescente ¡No puedo esperar a que se te pasen tus malditas malcriadeces y que me hagas perder el tiempo!-

Hermione quería responder, pero el hombre parecía dispuesto a matarla si se atrevía a replicar, de forma que se quedó callada mirando el suelo mientras escuchaba a Voldemort gritar.

-¡Te has tardado cuatro horas en volver, no me has dicho dónde estabas! Y yo, lord Voldemort, el más grande de todos los magos ¡He tenido que esperar bajo la lluvia a que una chica como tú se dignara a regresar!-

Hermione levantó los ojos- ¿Una chica como yo?-

Voldemort se quedó en silencio, solo mirándola fijamente. Al cabo de unos instantes soltó un gruñido y la tomó por el brazo llevándola hacia la mansión a arrastras. Hermione no dijo nada mientras llegaban a la entrada. Con un hechizo Voldemort secó la ropa de ambos.

- Ve a la habitación- le ordenó de mal humor.

Hermione obedeció sin mirarlo y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Entró en la habitación y se quitó la ropa, se sentía extraña. Decidió ir al baño y darse una ducha, estuvo quince minutos dejando caer el agua sobre ella intentando pensar en lo que había sucedido hacía poco. Parecía como si lo hubiese soñado ¿Por qué se dejó tocar de esa manera? ¿Por qué ella tocó a ese hombre? Su cerebro parecía que hubiese quedado en coma en ese momento porque aunque recordaba lo que había hecho, no podía entender como lo había permitido.

Salió y se cambio de ropa. Se tocaba los labios constantemente todavía en estado de shock. La puerta de abrió de golpe y entró Voldemort con cara de pocos amigos con Nagini sobre sus hombros. Se acercó a ella lentamente y puso ambos manos sobre su cara. Hermione tembló ante su tacto.

- ¿Estás herida?- preguntó fríamente

Hermione levantó la cabeza y conectó sus ojos con los del hombre- Fui a una cafetería ¿Por qué habría de estar herida?- preguntó

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron- Cuando llegaste tenías a tu alrededor magia oscura. Muy leve, pero ahí estaba- le dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cuello de la chica

Hermione palideció - ¿Magia oscura? ¿Por qué?-

Voldemort gruñó – Eso intento averiguar- la miró fijamente a los ojos- No es mi magia-

Hermione intentó respirar normalmente y ponerse indiferente. Negó con la cabeza – No tengo idea… ¿pude haberme cruzado con un mago oscuro?- tembló ante la mirada de Voldemort- quizás…- añadió

Voldemort no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza y volvió a revisarla- Por eso quiero saber si estás herida. Pero parece que estás bien- afirmó mientras se separaba de ella

Hermione asintió y desvió sus ojos a otro lugar que no fuera al mago frente suyo. Pasaron unos segundos muy incómodos donde ninguno dijo nada. De repente Voldemort se acercó y colocando su mano bajo su barbilla, le alzó la cabeza y se aproximó para besarla. Hermione se puso nerviosa y se separó poniendo sus manos en el pecho del hombre – No- susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no quería besarlo, no después de lo que había hecho.

Voldemort se alejó dos pasos y vio como sus pupilas parecían arder- ¿Por qué me estas rechazando, Hermione?- le preguntó bruscamente

- Yo… yo… - Hermione no encontraba nada que decir- Aun tengo presente lo que vi contigo y Bellatrix-

Voldemort abrió los ojos, mas iracundo si era posible- ¿Y qué fue lo que viste?- volvió a preguntar

- Yo solo…- tartamudeó en respuesta

Voldemort cerró los puños- ¡No viste nada! ¡Porque nada ha pasado, ni nunca pasará! ¡Y si quieres te lo puedo demostrar!- le espetó con furia

Hermione abrió la boca- ¿Cómo?-

La tomó con deliberada fuerza del brazo y la sacó de la habitación. Bajaron por unas escaleras que hizo que a Hermione le entrara un ataque de pánico. No quería ir allí, no de nuevo.

- ¡¿A dónde vamos?! ¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó en voz alta e histérica.

- Verás por ti misma, lo que hago para complacerte- dijo Voldemort da mala manera

Se abrieron las rejas y Hermione sintió como sus pulmones se vaciaban de aire. No creía que volvería a pisar esa celda, donde estuvo tanto tiempo encerrada siendo torturada y humillada. Abrió los ojos horrorizada y soltándose de Voldemort, se acercó. Bellatrix se hallaba allí, encadenada, con la ropa hecha jirones y la cara llena de cortes y heridas. Sentada en el suelo donde ella misma había estado meses atrás. Parecía inconsciente.

Hermione sintió una corriente de placer recorrer su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así, miró a Voldemort que la observaba con atención. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a fijarse en Bellatrix, se preguntó si así se sentía Voldemort cada vez que torturaba y mataba a alguien. Pero no se reprochó, esa mujer había asesinado a mucha gente, torturado a personas inocentes, incluida ella misma. Podía escuchar su risa entremezclada con sus gritos cuando ella había sido torturada en ese mismo lugar.

Voldemort dio un paso y apuntó a la mujer con su varita- _Enervate- _ordenó. Hermione retrocedió instintivamente y se colocó detrás del cuerpo de Voldemort. Se sintió tan estúpida al hacerlo.

Escuchó un quejido lastimero, y como el cuerpo de la bruja se movía. Salió de detrás de Voldemort y con arrogancia se paró delante de Bellatrix. Voldemort no dijo nada mientras veía a la chica cruzarse de brazos con expresión soberbia.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos y Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba aterrada. Se retorcía, pero igualmente le seguía lanzando miradas de odio profundo a Hermione.

- Amo, por favor- suplicó con voz ronca observando implorante a Voldemort con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Silencio- le ordenó Voldemort con crueldad- Bella, quiero que le expliques a Hermione el por qué de que estés aquí y en esas condiciones-

Hermione se mantuvo impasible mirando a la bruja fijamente, pero su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio que la cara de Bellatrix se contraía de dolor. Seguía con los ojos clavados en su amo y ya no miraba a Hermione.

- Estoy esperando, Bellatrix- le dijo Voldemort con peligrosa suavidad.

- Usted… me dijo que si… la… la… señorita…. Granger, no regresaba… en tres horas… me… me castigaría- Bellatrix parecía que estuviera a punto de darle un derrame cerebral al decir esa oración. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y tenía los puños apretados, pero en ningún momento conectó mirada con Hermione mientras hablaba.

Voldemort sonrió inhumanamente – Pero parece que ella no termina de creérselo ¿verdad, querida?- dirigió sus rojos ojos hacia Hermione- ¿Que podemos hacer al respecto, Bella?-

Bellatrix palideció y se removió con las cadenas todavía sujetando sus muñecas. Parecía que había envejecido diez años – Mi señor… por favor…no… se lo ruego, por favor- tartamudeó

Voldemort avanzó y la apuntó con la varita. Su cara reflejaba rabia y sus ojos brillaban de maldad- _¡Crucio!_- exclamó

Hermione retrocedió mientras veía a Bellatrix desplomarse gritando y chillando de dolor. No sabía que sentir, odiaba a esa mujer, pero no tenía el estómago para soportar ese espectáculo repugnante. Dos seres que disfrutaban emplear esa maldición, que les daba placer ver la sangre de sus víctimas manchar sus cuerpos.

Retrocedió más mientras veía a Voldemort gritarle a Bellatrix algo que ella no alcanzaba a oír, su mente había quedado en blanco y no procesaba información. Solo sus ojos parecían estar empeñados en ver a esa mujer siendo humillada y maltratada.

Voldemort soltó las cadenas de sus muñecas y se acercó a la mujer, se agachó y la tomó de la barbilla mientras le decía algo. Bellatrix le respondió en un susurro mientras de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas. Voldemort se enderezó y con un movimiento de su varita, Bellatrix se elevó en el aire y fue lanzada con fuerza contra la pared de la celda.

Hermione vio horrorizada como el cuerpo sin fuerzas de la bruja caía al suelo mientras que de su cabeza salía un hilo de sangre. No quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero miró a Voldemort diciéndole que acabara con aquello. Éste desvió sus ojos hacia ella y entendiendo, bajó la varita y la guardó en su túnica.

-Será todo por hoy, Bellatrix. Agradece que haya decidió tener piedad de ti y recuerda mi advertencia. No te acerques a Hermione, no la mires, no le hables. Y a partir de ahora te dirigirás a ella como tu señora ¿has entendido?-

Hermione alzó la vista con los ojos desorbitados. Oh no, ella no quería eso… se conformaba con que no le hablara ni la mirara. Se quedó de piedra mirando el suelo mientras sentía como Bellatrix se movía a su lado intentando tomar una posición más digna.

- Si… mi… señor- le respondió con la voz ronca

- Bien. No quiero escuchar una queja más sobre ti, no quiero volver a ver como tu presencia me causa problemas. Estás advertida- le dijo con frialdad mientras se acercaba a Hermione y la tomaba de la cintura.

Salieron de la celda y caminaron por los oscuros pasillos. Hermione elevó la vista al mago, éste no sonreía y miraba al frente sin decir nada.

- Gracias- le dijo la bruja en un susurro

Voldemort bajó la cabeza hacia ella, pero no dijo nada. Siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Hermione entró y directamente se sentó en la cama. Las piernas le temblaban.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Voldemort en voz baja

Hermione asintió con la cabeza - ¿Era eso lo que querías hacer? ¿Torturarla delante de mí?- preguntó

Voldemort parpadeó- No era lo que quería. No había necesidad de hacerlo dos veces… Ella es mi sirviente más leal, la más valiosa y en la que más confío… Hermione. Era totalmente innecesario- dijo con tranquilidad- Pero tú lo eres mucho más. Y si tengo que repetirlo, lo haré, solo para que estés complacida y saques esas ideas pertinentes de tu cabeza-

Hermione se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza- Lo siento… yo solo pensé…-

Voldemort gruñó- Ten algo presente, Hermione. No tengo la penosa y absurda necesidad de tener mujeres. No me interesa, nunca lo ha hecho. Tú eres la única y siempre lo serás, lo que menos debe preocuparte de mí, es que haya una traición de ese tipo por mi parte-

Esta vez Hermione decidió no responderle. Notaba como el mago se ponía de peor humor cada segundo. Se miró las manos y se conformó con asentir con la cabeza, al cabo de unos momentos levantó la vista ante el silencio y vio a Voldemort todavía de pie mirando hacia ella.

- Acuéstate y duerme- ordenó con voz fuerte y clara mientras sacaba de nuevo su varita y con un movimiento la ropa de Hermione cambió. Se recostó en la cama y suspiró con cansancio.

- Que descanses- le dijo Voldemort mientras se daba a vuelta

Hermione se incorporó- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?-

-Me voy- simplemente le respondió

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No dormirás aquí?- le preguntó nuevamente con angustia

Voldemort se dio la vuelta y la miró- Es mejor que estés sola un tiempo. Es lo que siempre me pides… Descansa- no dando tiempo a recibir respuesta, salió por la puerta dejando a Hermione sola.

Ésta se tiró en la cama y gimió contra las almohadas. Ese no había sido un buen día, demasiada tensión para ella. No sabía que sentir, no sabía que debía sentir; el ver a Voldemort torturando a Bellatrix, el haber estado en el castillo de Fharland, pensar que estuvieron muy cerca de tener sexo y que fuera él quien lo evitó era lo que más la perturbaba. Ahora Voldemort era quien no quería estar cerca de ella ¿Estaba furioso por qué lo había obligado a castigar a Bellatrix?

De todas esas cosas, era el rechazo de Voldemort lo que más hacía que ella quisiera llorar. Lo quería a su lado, quería hablar con él. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida al instante.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abrió los ojos de repente y miró la hora, no sabía cuando se había dormido, habían pasado dos horas y media. Miró hacia su lado y lo vio vacio, un sentimiento de soledad la invadió, no podía soportarlo. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, solo pobremente iluminado con algunas lámparas de aceite. Caminó dudosa, no sabía dónde podía encontrarlo, quizá ni estuviera en la mansión, ese pensamiento la deprimió mucho. Se recogió en cabello y siguió caminando.

Algo se movía en el piso haciendo que pegara un saltó y ahogó un grito de espanto. Nagini se acercaba a ella siseando. Se agachó y le acarició la cabeza. Se sintió tonta pero lo intentó- Nagini ¿dónde está Voldemort?- le preguntó

La serpiente no se movió. Hermione se puso en pie respirando profundamente, tenía razón, eso no había servido de mucho. No bien hubo dado dos pasos, la serpiente se le enroscó en los pies. Hermione miró hacia abajo y vio como Nagini se deslizaba hacia adelante, parecía absurdo pero sentía como si la serpiente le pidiera que la siguiera.

Caminó hasta llegar al despacho de Voldemort. Una luz salía de adentro. Nagini pasó por la puerta entreabierta y entró silenciosamente. Hermione se quedó en el umbral durante unos segundos, tomando aire abrió la puerta.

Estaba débilmente iluminado solo con el fuego crepitando en la chimenea. Sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente al escritorio. Voldemort estaba sentado allí, apoyando contra el respaldo de su sillon con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido. Había papeles sobre su escritorio y una pluma descansando sobre ellos.

Hermione miró al hombre mientras se acercaba sigilosamente. A diferencia de las demás personas, Voldemort seguía viéndose intimidante mientras dormía plácidamente. La bruja no podía verlo vulnerable nunca. Parecía que no tuviera ese defecto.

Se acercó a los papeles a curiosear. Parecían ser notas e instrucciones dirigidas al Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Que ocurre, Hermione?- la voz de Voldemort hizo que pegara un brinco. Hermione volteó a verlo mientras abría la boca intentando respirar y pasar el susto. El hombre la observaba con atención sin moverse, pero Hermione distinguió por primera vez el agotamiento en su rostro.

- Te…Te he venido a buscar- le explicó apenada

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo- ¿Para qué?-

- Quiero… necesito que estés allá, conmigo-

Voldemort no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla. Hermione empezaba a exasperarse- Por favor-

- Necesitas estar sola, Hermione. Necesitas pasar tiempo alejada de mí- le dijo finalmente el mago

Hermione abrió los ojos- Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque puedo notarlo. Me pides que te deje ir, que no te busque. Yo debería ser el que haga las preguntas, pero no las he hecho. Te he dejado ir, te he dado libertad- la voz de Voldemort cada vez iba subiendo de decibeles- Y aun así… aun así, tú me rechazas- los ojos del hombre emitieron destellos rojizos

-Solo pensé…- Hermione se acercó a él- Perdóname, por favor-

Voldemort no mudó la expresión- Vete a la cama, Hermione-

- No iré sin ti- le espetó Hermione

Voldemort se inclinó hacia adelante- ¿Me estas desafiando? ¿De nuevo?-

Hermione se puso nerviosa, pero no lo demostró – No quiero desafiarte, solo quiero que vengas conmigo, por favor. No quiero estar sola-

Voldemort pasó su mano por el cabello- He dicho que te vayas a la cama, ahora. Obedéceme-

Hermione no lo soportó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó y lo besó. Notó como su alma volvía a su cuerpo al sentir los labios de Voldemort sobre los suyos. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y éste aumentó al sentir las manos del hombre tomar su cintura y levantarla poniéndola sentada sobre su regazo.

-Pensé que estabas furioso-le dijo Hermione apoyándose en el pecho del mago

- Lo estoy, pero me descontrolas- le dijo Voldemort con un gruñido, como si lamentara haber dicho esas palabras

-¿Podemos ir a la cama?- le pregunto dócilmente

Miró al hombre que le ponía mala cara –Por favor, olvida todo y esté conmigo esta noche- le pidió Hermione en voz baja mientras pasaba una mano por su pecho

Voldemort se levantó haciendo que Hermione se pusiera en pie con una sonrisa en su rostro. Caminaron juntos por los pasillos y Hermione se percató que la expresión de agotamiento en su cara había desaparecido, ahora se le veía relajado.

- Mañana vendrá Butler a revisarte- le dijo Voldemort mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

- De acuerdo- le dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la cama y se acostaba en ella

Se sorprendió cuando notó que Voldemort se encontraba sobre ella, con la cara a centímetros de la suya y con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Hermione sonrió y lo besó mientras éste la desnudaba. A pesar de su dominación, Hermione podía apreciar la suavidad con la que el hombre la tomaba mientras ambos llegaban al clímax.

Voldemort se recostó y la atrajo en un posesivo abrazo mientras besaba su cabeza, Hermione se recostó contra él. Un sentimiento afloró en su interior, una llama que la quemaba. Se sentía viva cuando estaba con ese hombre, serían padres por primera vez y aunque ella sabía que lo ultimo no era precisamente del agrado del mago, se sentía completamente segura de que él, era el hombre perfecto para ella. No podía permitirse más locuras insensatas con Fharland, y tampoco creía que pudiera vivir con el secreto. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a Voldemort

- Yo… yo necesito… confesarte algo-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

SUS REVIEWS SON MI INSPIRACION Y MI PAGA!


	13. Chapter 13

NOTA: ¡PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO! :(

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- ¿Confesar? ¿Qué tendrías que confesarme?- preguntó Voldemort totalmente distraído, acostado con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione tragó con dificultad ¿Debería decírselo? Una vez pronunciado lo que tenía atragantado había perdido la calma y la seguridad. Sabía que la reacción del hombre sería peligrosa y muy riesgosa. Llegado a ese punto no estaba segura si debía decírselo, pero no podía soportarlo. Nunca había servido para mentir, con Harry siempre había sido así, le daba miedo su reacción, pero con Voldemort era tan diferente. Estaba segura que después de que hubiese confesado habría una tragedia.

Voldemort abrió los ojos ante su silencio. Se sentó en la cama y miró a la chica su lado - ¿Que ocurre, Hermione?-

Hermione se levantó de la cama con sus manos sobre su cara. Le dio la espalda al mago que la miraba estupefacto. Al instante la chica notó con él también se ponía en pie. Se paró al frente suyo y separó sus manos de su cara.

- Dime que está pasando- exigió con fuerza

La bruja notaba como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y respirando profundamente se concentró todo lo que pudo para hablar coherentemente- Te he mentido… Te he… traicionado- dijo con voz estremecida

Voldemort se sorprendió sin alterase - ¿Que dices? No entiendo-

- Lo que escuchas… te he engañado, te fallé y… te… te mentí… varias veces- Hermione estaba a punto de llorar.

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo. Pero sin que Hermione hubiese empezado a confesar pudo notar como el ambiente de la habitación bajaba precipitosamente. Los ojos del mago se volvieron aterradoramente rojos, como lava hirviendo, a pesar que de su semblante había tomado una expresión indiferente.

Cuando Voldemort habló, lo hizo con una voz fría y suave, pronunciando cada palabra con lentitud - ¿Que has hecho, chica?-

Hermione se quedó helada ante la pregunta, la forma en que la hizo y las palabras que usó. Unas lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos, lágrimas que no conmovieron en lo más mínimo al mago que seguía mirándola fijamente.

- En tres ocasiones… cuando me he ido de aquí, cuando me diste permiso para salir… no he estado sola- empezó a decir la bruja totalmente aterrada. Ya no había forma de arrepentirse, debía decirlo todo.

Voldemort ladeó su cabeza haciendo tronar los huesos de su cuello y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Con quién has estado?-

- Con… con Fharland- dijo Hermione sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Las lágrimas mojaban su cara mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza baja, de modo que no pudo ver la reacción del hombre. Al cabo de unos segundos levantó la vista y vio a Voldemort con los ojos sobre ella. La rabia se reflejaba en sus facciones y parecía que estuviera pensando en la mejor manera de deshacerse de ella. Hermione tembló ante ese pensamiento.

Voldemort se irguió y dio un paso hacia ella, quedando solo a unos palmos. Hermione ni se atrevía a retroceder.

-¿Qué hacías con él? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó Voldemort tratando de aparentar calma

Hermione no cayó en cuenta que todavía no le había dicho la peor parte –Bueno… al principio solo vino… a hablar conmigo… no intentó hacerme… daño- explicó Hermione en voz muy baja

Voldemort se tensó - ¿Al principio, dices? ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?!- la voz de Voldemort cada vez se volvía mas aterradora y cruel

Hermione retrocedió y Voldemort se le adelantó tomándola con fuerza del brazo- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que me dirás a partir de ahora, chica- la amenazó con furia

Hermione quería caer de rodillas y pedirle perdón sin siquiera darle explicaciones. Tenía tanto miedo, no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

-Él… él me… besó… la primera vez… fue ese día… en ese bosque, donde ustedes…. lucharon-

Voldemort soltó su brazo y retrocedió como si Hermione lo hubiese quemado- Estas diciéndome que mientras yo peleaba por defenderte y cuidarte… ¡¿Tú lo estabas besando?!-

La chica no respondió- Yo no…-

Voldemort levantó una mano pidiéndole que se callara, llevó sus dedos a su sien y la masajeó con los ojos cerrados-Fue esa sola ocasión ¿cierto?- preguntó

La chica no podía creer que le preguntara eso y no lo pensó bien cuando le respondió rápidamente- No, fueron tres veces más-

Voldemort abrió los ojos totalmente encolerizado - ¡¿Que has dicho?!- gritó. Hermione sintió como se encogía. El mago se alejó de ella y empezó a caminar furibundo por toda la habitación mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello. Hermione solo lo observaba mientras las lágrimas seguían surcando sus pálidas mejillas.

-Ayer…- lloró con más fuerza. Voldemort se detuvo a escucharla mientras la mirada furioso- fui a una cafetería… y él… llegó. Me convenció para ir… a su castillo- Voldemort se acercó a ella mientras Hermione veía como cerraba sus puños y se situaba delante muy cerca de donde ella estaba- Y las cosas… fueron un poco… mas allá…-

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó el mago con los ojos entrecerrados

-Yo…-

-¡No te atrevas a mentirme más!- le espetó Voldemort interrumpiéndola

-Yo … yo… solo… nada pasó… él me trajo… de vuelta a Londres…- Hermione lloró con más fuerza y se tapó la cara con las manos. Voldemort las separó bruscamente.

- ¿Nada pasó? ¿Te detuviste?- le preguntó bruscamente

Ella negó con la cabeza- Él… me detuvo-

Voldemort soltó un grito de rabia. Se alejó de la bruja y se acercó a una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación y se apoyó con su brazo en la pared de al lado. La ventana estalló de repente haciendo que Hermione gritara y retrocediera. Voldemort no se inmutó. La chica no podía verle la cara ya que la tenía entre su brazo, al cabo de un rato intentó aproximarse a él.

Voldemort volteó hacia ella – Aléjate de mí. Me das asco- le dijo fríamente

Hermione se detuvo y sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir. No quería oír eso, estaba arrepentida, por favor- Perdóname- pidió desesperada

Voldemort rió. No había emociones allí, solo maldad. Se acercó a ella y sacó su varita- Debería matarte, deberías pagar… lo que me has hecho-

Hermione retrocedió asustada. Voldemort parecía completamente fuera de sí, reía y la apuntaba con su varita. A la bruja no le importaba que le hiciese, solo temía por la vida de su bebé.

- Has tenido valor, pequeña sangre sucia. Has tenido mucho coraje al traicionarme después de mis advertencias- La varita del mago lanzaba chispas verdes. Hermione retrocedió hasta pegarse con la puerta de la habitación.

- Nunca… quise engañarte. Por eso… te lo he contado… no podía vivir con eso… ¡yo te amo a ti!- le dijo Hermione con voz chillona

Voldemort sonrió- Esa es tu respuesta ¿verdad? El amarme, el decírmelo después de que temes por tu vida… después que me traicionas. Eres patética, muchacha- se burló

Hermione negó con la cabeza – Nunca temí por mi vida… solo ahora… y no es precisamente la mía- Ahora que todo había explotado, se sentía perdida pero más confiada que antes al responderle.

-Tú y esa maldita niña pueden morir. No me importa. Solo me has dado la prueba de que jamás debí confiar en ti, pensé que contigo podría ser diferente… después de todo lo que te ofrecí, todo lo que te dí…- le dijo mientras la seguía apuntado a la cara

Hermione sintió una oleada de rabia- ¡Y QUIZAS YO NO ME HAYA EQUIVOCADO CONTIGO! ¡SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO MONSTRUO, NUNCA CAMBIARÁS! ¡QUIZAS SI DEBÍ QUEDARME CON FHARLAND, ÉL JAMÁS ME AMENAZÓ!- le gritó con dolor en la voz. Sentía como su corazón agonizaba al expresar esas palabras que sabía que no era cierta, pero debía decirlas.

Voldemort se quedó paralizado, de su varita salió un rayo verde que impactó a pocos centímetros de Hermione haciendo un hueco en la pared. Hermione gritó y se lanzó a un lado. Desde el suelo miró aterrorizada a Voldemort que la seguía apuntado.

- ¡Levántate!- le dijo con odio- Saca tu varita y lucha contra mí. Esto se acaba esta misma noche-

Hermione impulsada por un asalta de adrenalina así lo hizo, sacó su varita y lo apuntó mientras pronunciaba el hechizo que había aprendido de Harry- ¡_SECTUMSEMPRA_!- gritó

Voldemort bloqueó el hechizo con un movimiento de su varita – ¿No has aprendido nada nuevo de tu… novio? Tanto tiempo juntos y puro desperdicio- Voldemort rió enloquecido mientras volvía a conjurar una maldición que Hermione no pudo evitar del todo, éste tocó su pierna y gritó de dolor. Cayó al suelo y se vio la pierna, ésta estaba quemada y había chamuscado su pantalón.

Se sentó en el suelo mientras lloraba del dolor. No podía creer lo que veía, Voldemort la había atacado y pretendía matarla. Podía apreciarse en su cara.

Hermione dejó su varita en el suelo. No quería pelear contra ese hombre, no podía. Se estaba muriendo por dentro al verlo haciéndole daño de esa manera tan inhumana. Se encogió y lloró con fuerza. Miró al hombre apuntarla nuevamente – Cruc…-

Voldemort se detuvo aun con la varita levantada contra ella y la observó, intentó detener el temblor de su mano. No podía tener piedad, esa chica, esa sangre sucia… después de que había hecho tanto por ella, todo lo que había dejado. Y lo había engañado con él. Con su peor enemigo.

- Lárgate- le dijo Voldemort mientras bajaba la varita y la mirada con aversión- Lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte nunca más. Vete con tu novio y no te acerques más a mí. Porque para la próxima no tendré más misericordia-

Hermione elevó su vista – No quiero…-

Voldemort con un hechizo mandó a volar la puerta arrancándola violentamente- ¡He dicho que te vayas de aquí! Considéralo un regalo, una oportunidad de salvar a tu hija-

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Hermione. Debía pensar en su bebé. Se puso en pie muy despacio, tomando su varita del suelo y haciendo un gemido lastimero al incorporarse, la pierna le dolía demasiado. Con una última mirada suplicante que Voldemort ignoró, salió por la puerta y se perdió de vista.

El hombre quedó solo en la destrozada habitación. Se guardó la varita en la túnica y pasó la vista por el lugar. Escuchó el siseo de Nagini y como le hablaba, pero él no escuchaba. Caminó hasta la pared más cercana y se dejó caer en el suelo. Su mascota se subió por sus hombros y se quedó allí sin decir nada más.

Voldemort pasó una mano por su cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Capaz si los abría nuevamente se despertaría pensando que había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Se sentía tan engañado, tan abandonado. Jamás pensó que Hermione, su Hermione pudiera haber hecho algo como eso. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba ¿Eso era amar? Dumbledore siempre lo había juzgado por no sentir eso, pero ¿quién querría?

Quizás no tenía la capacidad de amar, porque no era algo que le correspondía a él. Aún así no quería pensar en ello, ya no más. No valió esforzarse, no valió intentarlo, no valió el cuidarla y menos valió ese embarazo. Igual que todos los que estaban a su lado, terminaban traicionándolo, por poder, por ambición, por miedo. Pero nunca lo pensó de ella.

Ahogó un quejido y llevó sus manos a su cara. Eso dolía tanto…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione salió corriendo de la mansión, dejando atrás a los atónitos mortífagos que la seguían con la mirada mientras ella se perdía de vista. No podía concentrarse en algún sitio donde pudiera aparecerse. Solo quería correr y alejarse de allí, ignorando el dolor de la pierna salió de las barreras protectoras de la mansión y se adentró en el bosque frente suyo. Ese lugar donde había estado una sola vez.

Pasó por los arboles, bordeándolos mientras lloraba desesperadamente. No quiso caminar más y se sentó en una roca sobresaliente y dejó que todo su dolor saliera. Podía decirse que estaba un poco arrepentida de habérselo confesado, pero más miedo tenía que él lo descubriera en una de esas excursiones que hacía en su mente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Se secó las lágrimas y clavó la vista en el suelo, a veces tenía esa sensación si como eso que estaba viviendo fuera producto de su imaginación. Suspiró y una nueva oleada de angustia la traspasó, no podía estar sin él, era imposible, lo necesitaba tanto.

Levantó la vista y su corazón se sacudió. Voldemort estaba allí, mirándola de una manera que Hermione no habría podido explicar. Parecía como si hubiera una lucha en su cerebro preguntándose que debía hacer a continuación.

- ¿Vas a hacerme daño de nuevo?- preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz

Voldemort se quedó callado sin cambiar su expresión sombría.

- Oh, yo no permitiría tal cosa- respondió una voz tras Hermione.

Ésta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su primera reacción fue ver a donde se encontraba Voldemort. Éste miró por encima de ella y Hermione notó que aunque intentaba mantenerse indiferente, sus ojos volvían a tomar esa tonalidad rojiza brillante y peligrosa.

Fharland pasó por al lado de Hermione, ésta ni lo miró. Solo seguía con los ojos clavados en Voldemort.

- ¿La has lastimado?- le preguntó Fharland con seriedad- Eso es interesante- sonrió ligeramente

Voldemort se movió rápidamente y Hermione se estremeció cuando éste tomó a Fharland por el cuello y lo estampó violentamente contra un árbol. El hombre quedó tan sorprendido con el repentino ataque que todavía mantenía en su rostro la expresión de impacto.

- Lo has causado tú… ¿qué le has hecho?- le espetó Voldemort con odio mientras todavía lo mantenía sujeto

Fharland se recuperó al instante y oyéndose un chasquido, Voldemort fue expulsado hacia atrás pero se mantuvo en pie. El hombre cayó al suelo con suavidad y lo miró burlonamente

-¿Yo? – Preguntó – No le he hecho absolutamente. Supongo que Hermione te ha dicho la verdad… así como supongo que estarás consciente que todo lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros ha sido por tu propia responsabilidad- le dijo mientras se paseaba por su lado, rodeándolo y acercándose a la chica. Hermione se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que el hombre se refería a ella con su nombre.

Voldemort se quedó de piedra pero no respondió nada. Se limitó a mirarlos con asco mientras iba retrocediendo. Los ojos de Fharland centellaron de placer al verlo.

- ¿No vas a pelear más?- le preguntó con burla- No es tu estilo-

Voldemort se dio la vuelta – No valen la pena… Ninguno de los dos- dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a la mansión. Hermione dio un paso para seguirlo a pesar de sus palabras, pero Fharland la tomó por la cintura

- Déjalo ir, Hermione… no te conviene- le dijo con suavidad- Volvamos a mi castillo-

Hermione sólo miraba a Voldemort mientras éste daba la vuelta al escuchar las palabras del mago. Sus miradas se conectaron y vio decepción, rencor y dolor en los ojos de Voldemort antes de sentir la mano del mago presionar su cintura y como sus pies se despegaban del cielo desapareciendo de ese tan especial bosque, donde él la salvo y la besó por primera vez.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NOTA: LO SÉ ES MÁS CORTO DE LO NORMAL, PERO YA LO TENÍA ESCRITO Y QUIERO DEDICARLE MÁS ATENCIÓN AL CAPITULO FINAL… RECUERDEN DEJARME REVIEWS Y LO TENDRAN MAS PRONTO! JEJEJEJE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Último capítulo. Como prometí más largó que los anteriores. Es lamentable no poder complacer los gustos de todos los lectores, pero he quedado satisfecha con el final, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Nota****: El hombre que personaliza a Fharland se llama Henry Cavill.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Llorando histéricamente sintió que sus pies tocaban suelo y la ya conocida sensación de calor inundó su cuerpo. El brazo del mago todavía en su cintura, éste se movió y Hermione vio como ponía una rodilla en el piso frente a ella quedando a la misma altura.

- Tranquila, Hermione- le dijo con suavidad- Es una verdadera lástima que gastes tus lagrimas en alguien como él-

-¡No importa! Quiero hacerlo, me ayuda- le dijo con un gemido mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara.

Fharland se quedó en silencio- Ven, vamos adentro- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano. Hermione ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí, no quería ni nunca lo pidió. Pero la actitud del hombre le otorgaba cierta calma. Caminaron el silencio por los terrenos hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo. Entraron y fueron por un camino diferente al anterior.

- Vamos al comedor, necesito que te calmes. Tengo algunas pociones que te pueden ayudar- le explicó con amabilidad mientras Hermione asentía y se dejaba llevar.

Entraron y la bruja vio una mesa alargada de vidrio donde varios magos y brujas estaban sentados, unos leyendo y otros hablando entre ellos. Todos voltearon al ver a los recién llegados, de inmediato se levantaron e le hicieron una reverencia a su amo. Hermione alzó la vista a Fharland y se dio cuenta que éste no los mirada, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y miraba al suelo muy concentrado.

Hermione se sentó con la respiración entrecortada mientras miraba a todos salir del lugar rápidamente. Fharland caminó hasta un mueble a su derecha y sin que Hermione lo viera empezó a buscar entre unas pequeñas botellas. Se acercó y le entregó a Hermione un pequeño frasco con una poción adentro.

- Bebe… es un filtro de paz que preparé recientemente- le explicó en voz baja mirándola con fijeza- Déjame ver tu pierna, estás herida- Se agachó un poco y levantó al pierna de la chica apoyándola en su rodilla, sacó su varita y pronunciando unas palabras inentendibles ésta se curó de inmediato. Hermione no dijo nada, se sentía perdida en ese lugar y ante la situación tan desesperante.

Fharland se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos - ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó

Hermione asintió notando como su cuerpo de relajaba y la tensión desaparecía por completo. Aún sentía la tristeza acumulada en su alma, pero por lo menos ya no sentía la necesidad de llorar y podía respirar normalmente. La mente se aclaraba.

- Gracias- le respondió mirándolo por primera vez

Fharland sonrió- ¿Te sientes en condiciones para contarme que ha pasado hoy?- le cuestionó con suavidad

Hermione se quedó callada unos segundos mientras tomaba aire- Se lo dije, se lo confesé todo. No debí…-

Fharland ladeó su cabeza- ¿Por qué lo has hecho entonces?-

Hermione cerró los ojos y limpió el resto de las lágrimas antes derramadas- Lo iba a averiguar, eventualmente. Utilizando Legeremancia –

Fharland asintió despacio- Tiene sentido- Pasó los dedos por la pierna de Hermione, ésta tembló imperceptiblemente, pero no quiso bajar de pierna bruscamente- Sin embargo, nunca llegué a imaginar que te atacara de ésta manera-

Hermione no quiso pensar en eso- No sé qué haré ahora-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó el hombre elevando sus ojos a ella

- A donde iré. Supongo que volveré a la casa de mis padres…- respondió

Fharland abrió los ojos - ¿Irte? Tenía pensado que si tú querías podías quedarte aquí-

Hermione lo miró asombrada – No, gracias por la oferta… pero debo estar sola, quizás… no haya posibilidad de estar junto a él. Pero no pierdo la esperanza-

El hombre se enderezó – ¿Crees que haya la mas mínima posibilidad?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza- No lo sé… él regresó al bosque a buscarme… quizás quería decirme algo… o tal vez es solo mi imaginación… intentando amarrarme a esa ilusión-

Fharland sonrió – Si no te ha matado es porque evidentemente hay posibilidad- le afirmó

Hermione volteó tan rápidamente el cuello que se hizo daño – ¿Tú crees?- le preguntó con voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

- Si, por supuesto… si no fuera así, yo no te hubiese traído aquí en primer lugar. Ya no me serías de utilidad- le dijo Fharland sonriendo

Hermione frunció el entrecejo- ¿Yo? ¿Utilidad? ¿Por qué?-

- Te lo explicaré en un momento- dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba rápidamente su varita apuntándola – _¡Desmaius!-_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gimió ante la incomodidad mientras se incorporaba un poco. Abrió los ojos y se halló en una celda totalmente iluminada con el suelo de piedra oscura bajo sus pies. Sus manos se encontraban amarradas pero por lo demás estaba ilesa. Miró su pierna y se dio cuenta que aun seguía estando perfectamente curada y su pantalón estaba arreglado. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de recordar. Fharland la había curado y luego la había ¿atacado?

Miró a su alrededor y un sentimiento de miedo la invadió, no podía creer que estuviera de nuevo encerrada en una celda. Tocó su vientre preocupada, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí metida. Soltó un quejido mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, se encontraba tan cansada.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione entrecerró los ojos al ver a Fharland, tan perfectamente vestido y arreglado que Hermione no podía hacer que la situación y el ambiente combinara con él.

- Disculpa el mal trato. No era mi propia intención, pero no tengo más opción- dijo en voz baja, parecía que realmente fuese sincero.

Hermione solo lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y no le respondió, solo bajó la vista sus manos sujetas. El mago sacó su varita y las cadenas desaparecieron, igualmente Hermione no quiso levantar la cara. No podía creer lo que estaba realmente sucediendo.

-¿No quieres hablarme?- le preguntó con tranquilidad

La bruja suspiró y lo observó cansinamente-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me has encerrado?-

Fharland se cruzó de brazos y se puso serio – Nunca quise hacerte daño-

Hermione se removió- Nunca me has hecho daño… o ¿planeas hacerlo?- preguntó tratando de mantener la calma

Fharland sonrió- Por ahora, lo haré si es estrictamente necesario- le explicó

Hermione miró hacia un lado y bufó- Puedes explicarme ¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Cuál ha sido tu plan?- le preguntó

Fharland rió, se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura acercando su mano y acariciándole la cara suavemente. Hermione desvió los ojos hacia él, no queriendo tentar a su suerte decidió dejar que el hombre la tocase.

- Eres una chica tan inteligente ¿Te lo han dicho antes?- le preguntó con una sonrisa

Hermione levantó una ceja- Muchas veces-

Los ojos de Fharland brillaron- Aún así, siendo tan inteligente, nunca pudiste darte cuenta ¿verdad? ¿Jamás has sospechado? ¿Nunca pasó por esa cabecita tuya que quizás no debías relacionarte con uno de los mayores enemigos de lord Voldemort?-

Hermione se estremeció ante el tacto y las palabras- Nunca lo pensé- admitió

Fharland negó con la cabeza- Y Voldemort tampoco se dio cuenta… los dos resultaron ser tan… ingenuos-

Hermione cerró los puños- Él nunca lo supo, fue toda culpa mía… yo lo traicioné, engañada por ti. Confié en ti… no sé por qué-

Fharland rió- No te sientas mal. No has sido la única… Voldemort me conoce, sabe lo fácil que siempre me ha sido manipular a la gente. Digamos que lo aprendí de él-

Hermione bajó la cabeza y soltó una risa triste. A su cabeza llegó la imagen de Voldemort advirtiéndole que no le creyera nada a ese hombre, nada de lo que le dijera. Y aún así ella lo ignoró.

- No me ha explicado que pretende hacer conmigo- le dijo Hermione intentando controlar el temblor de su voz

Fharland que aún permanecía agachado frente ella ladeó su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro- Quiero que él venga a buscarte-

La chica sonrió irónicamente de vuelta- Él no vendrá, no vendrá a rescatarme después de esto-

Fharland se puso en pie- Si vendrá-

-No lo entiendo, si querías un duelo con él… ¿por qué no lo tuviste? Quiero decir… han habido varias oportunidades en las cuales…-

La sonrisa del hombre se borró de inmediato. Hermione se interrumpió- No quiero un duelo con él… quiero que sienta dolor. El mismo dolor que me provocó a mi- Hermione vio horrorizada como las facciones del hombre se volvían más duras y crueles, haciéndolo envejecer un par de años.

La bruja no se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo temblaba, el efecto de la poción empezaba a remitir. El pánico y el miedo se acumulaban lentamente en su cerebro.

- ¿Qué clase de dolor?- preguntó no queriendo saber realmente la respuesta

Fharland sonrió cruelmente y sin responder salió de la celda. Hermione quedó sola y asustada, suspiró y se dejó llevar volviendo a derramar silenciosas lágrimas. Ella no debería estar ahí, debería estar en su mansión siendo revisada por Butler mientras sonreía ante el mal humor de Voldemort viendo como el sanador la tocaba inocentemente.

El solo pensar en que podía haber despertado al lado del mago oscuro, siendo abrazada posesivamente mientras la besaba y le prometía el mundo, le provocaban depresión.

Pasó un buen tiempo el cual Hermione se había quedado sentada mirando el suelo tratando de calmar sus sensaciones, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Entró un hombre vestido de negro y con guantes de igual color. Con una seña le indicó a la bruja a seguirlo. Totalmente asustada y recelosa, Hermione así lo hizo. Miró hacia todas las direcciones intentado encontrar una salida que la ayudara a escapar, pero el hombre estaba muy atento a sus movimientos y Hermione no se atrevía a intentar escapar no teniendo una varita.

Llegaron a una puerta que Hermione reconoció. El hombre la abrió y le ordenó pasar. Hermione se dio cuenta en que el hecho de que éste no hubiese dicho absolutamente nada desde que entró en la celda, la ponía más nerviosa. Entró y el hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hermione pasó los ojos por el lugar. Su miedo incrementó exponencialmente al darse cuenta que esa era la habitación donde Fharland la había traído la última vez.

Se acercó a la ventana e intentó abrirla poniendo toda su fuerza en ello, pero ésta no cedió.

- No podrás salir ¿No crees que si te he traído hasta aquí es porque no puedes escapar?-

Hermione bajó la cabeza y volteó resignada. Fharland estaba de pie mirándola aparentemente divertido con sus manos cruzadas al frente, sus dedos entrelazados mostraban el anillo en su lado izquierda.

-¿Vas a matarme? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?- le preguntó con valentía la bruja. Ya estaba cansándose de tanto misterio.

Fharland solo sonrió- Pensé que querrías venir aquí, a terminar lo que no pudimos finalizar la ultima vez-

Hermione palideció y retrocedió aterrada- ¡Por supuesto que no!-

- ¿Y si yo quisiera terminarlo? ¿Planeas impedirlo?- le preguntó sonriendo burlonamente mientras se acercaba más y más.

-Al menos lo intentaré- le respondió con miedo

Con una sonrisa el hombre apuró su paso y Hermione gritó al sentir como era llevada contra la pared con las manos inmovilizadas contra ésta. El hombre la mirada intensamente mientras Hermione empezaba a llorar, tenía tanto miedo, ese hombre… ¿Pensaba violarla?

- Por mucho que disfrutaría esto. Nunca he tolerado ver a una mujer llorar- le dijo mientras la soltaba y se separaba

Hermione se dejó caer el suelo pues sus piernas no la sostenían. Solo podía ver los zapatos del hombre frente suyo, éste se alejó, Hermione elevó sus ojos y vio al mago mirando fijamente por la ventana mientras acariciaba el anillo en su mano.

- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado o le has preguntado… por que se inició el conflicto entre Voldemort y yo?- le cuestionó sin mirarla

Hermione negó con la cabeza todavía soltando solitarias lágrimas. Fharland volvió a entrelazar sus dedos.

- Fuimos compañeros de viaje. Voldemort se hizo muy fuerte, muy ambicioso… Tuvimos un duelo y como sabes, yo lo gané. Podríamos decir que yo nunca imaginé que más de treinta años después, el contraatacara- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban- ¿Cómo podría sospechar, que mientras yo construía mi vida aquí, con mi mujer… él estaba manipulando a mi hijo? ¿Como estar preparado contra el ataque masivo que hizo en contra de mi? Mató a mi mujer…- sus ojos se volvieron a Hermione- Por pura venganza y puso a mi hijo, en mi contra…-

Hermione abrió la boca estupefacta- Pero tú me dijiste que… el mago que la había asesinado, tu lo habías matado-

Fharland sonrió- Te he mentido durante estos meses, y ¿piensas que no te engañé con esa historia también? No podía permitir que siquiera lo sospecharas y para mi satisfacción, Voldemort jamás te lo ha dicho. Si tú hubieses sospechado de mí, o si Voldemort hubiese sabido lo que hacías… no estarías aquí ahora mismo-

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad. En esos precisos momentos a ella eso no le interesaba, solo quería salir de ese lugar. Pero un mal presentimiento surgió en su mente, no… no podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando.

- Y yo… yo soy…- empezó.

Fharland le sonrió aparentemente feliz de que Hermione hubiese captado lo que él quería enseñarle.

- En efecto, Hermione… Tú eres la mujer de Voldemort- le dijo mientras se le acercaba y de igual forma se agachaba a su lado y pasaba sus dedos por sus piernas, Hermione ni lo notó, estaba totalmente paralizada- Tú eres una chica inocente, que has quedado atrapada sin intención en las redes de dos magos oscuros matándose constantemente durante años a base de la venganza-

- ¿Eso significa que tú… tú… me vas a… matar?- le preguntó Hermione sabiendo la respuesta.

Fharland le tocó la cara y se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios. Hermione tembló ante su tacto, pero no dijo nada ¿que podía decir?

-Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que terminar involucrada en esto - le respondió mirándola a los ojos

Hermione sintió como más lágrimas salían de sus ojos-¿Por qué me has tenido que engañar? ¿Por qué no me mataste en cualquier otro momento a solas?-

Los ojos del hombre se ensombrecieron- Quiero hacerlo delante de él… vi como te protegía la primera vez, vi como te cuidaba y vi su desesperación y rabia cuando mis sirvientes te lastimaron. Quería ver eso una vez más, pero quería que fueras tu quien lo destruyeras. Y lo has hecho, sus ojos, hoy, en ese bosque… ¿te diste cuenta? El dolor en ellos cuando nos vio juntos. Imagínate cuando decida venirte a buscar aquí y cuando vea tu cuerpo inerte en mi cama-

Hermione se pegó contra la pared lo más que pudo, ese hombre le daba verdadero terror, más incluso que Voldemort. Podía combinar el amor, la venganza y la muerte en un solo sentimiento.

Fharland pareció intuir su miedo porque la haló y la acercó más a él – ¿Puedo confesarte algo? No te mentí totalmente… me pareces increíble y fascinante. Quería cambiar de opinión. Si hubieses dejado que te tomara la vez pasada, quizás hubiese echado el plan atrás y te hubiese hecho mi mujer. Yo podría incluso hasta aceptar a ese bebé- le dijo colocando su mano sobre su vientre

Hermione se removió- Tú fuiste el que no quiso…No lo entiendo-

Fharland hizo una expresión amarga- No podía tenerte cuando pensabas constantemente en Voldemort. Eso me aclaró definitivamente que tú lo amas a él y que jamás podrías verte conmigo-

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Tenías razón… lo siento… yo… estoy enamorada de él. No puedo verme sin él-

Fharland pasó un dedo por sus labios – Es una verdadera lástima- el hombre la ayudó a ponerse en pie y Hermione se dejó halar.

Fharland de repente se detuvo y volteó su cabeza hacia la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo y cerró los ojos soltando un ligero quejido. Volteó de nuevo hacia ella y la miró intensamente – Discúlpame esto, concédeme el último beso antes de nuestra despedida-

Sin esperar la respuesta se abalanzó sobre la chica y tomó sus labios en un beso fuerte y ardiente. Hermione notó como su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza pero respondió ese beso. Al final iba a morir de igual forma. Lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas mientras el hombre pasaba sus manos por su cara llevándolas consigo.

Se separó y poyó su frente en la de la chica- No lo mereces-

Hermione no sabía a qué se refería, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Fharland se alejó dos pasos de ella- Voldemort viene, está muy cerca- le dijo en voz baja

Hermione sintió un vuelco en su pecho ¿Venía? ¿Venía a por ella? Miró al mago y vio como éste había sacado la varita con las intenciones claras. Retrocedió mirándolo suplicante.

- Por favor… no quiero morir, por favor- le rogó llorando

- No quiero matarte. Pero debo hacerlo- le respondió el hombre

- No lo hagas- susurró la chica- Olvídalo todo, no vale la pena-

Fharland enfureció- ¿Qué sabría una chica como tú sobre eso? ¡Él destruyo mi familia, destruyo mi vida! ¡Merece esto!-

- Él asesinó a mi familia también, mató a mis amigos. Lo eran todo para mí- le respondió Hermione

Fharland se sorprendió - ¿Y después de eso, pensaste en tu mente retorcida que estaba bien estar a su lado? ¿Tener una hija de su sangre?-

Hermione bajó la cabeza unos segundos antes de contestar– No… pero con el tiempo lo acepté y deseo volver a estar a su lado. Dejé todo atrás, porque me di cuenta que negarme a lo que sentía no haría que ellos volvieran-

Fharland sonrió- Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Él te da la paz necesaria? ¿Él te hace sentir digna? ¿Estás plenamente satisfecha?-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Lo estoy-

Fharland le sonrió nuevamente- Ese hombre… tiene una suerte que no merece…- le dijo pasando su mano por su cara en un gesto de exasperación- Que así sea entonces-

Una explosión inesperada hizo que la pared de al lado quedara volada en escombros. Hermione gritó y se separó corriendo por habitación, intentado alejar el polvo y poder respirar. Escuchó unos gritos desgarrados y como unos rayos de color verde, dorado y púrpura salían en todas direcciones. Se refugió detrás de un mueble.

Más explosiones y escuchó a Fharland gritar – ¡VAMOS COBARDE!- luego se hizo un profundo silencio mientras solo se oía el resto de los escombros rodar por el suelo. Hermione salía de detrás del mueble tosiendo y entornado los ojos para poder distinguir lo que tenía al frente

Corrió lo más que pudo siguiendo el sonido de los gritos. Miró a su alrededor aterrada, el castillo estaba destrozado, le faltaban fragmentos al techo. El temblor del suelo no la dejaba mantener el equilibrio mientras corría. Se detuvo de pronto al ver a dos mortífagos peleando salvajemente con dos de los sirvientes de Fharland. Hermione reconoció a Lucius Malfoy que sangraba mucho por la boca.

Ignorándolos, salió y chilló al ver como una parte del castillo de derrumbaba truculentamente a su lado. Saltó apartándose lo más que pudo, escuchó un aullido horrible provenir de dentro de una habitación donde nadie hubiese podido sobrevivir a ese derrumbe.

Se acercó con cuidado y vio con horror al gato de Fharland atrapado entre los escombros. Estaba asustado y chillaba sin parar. Hermione corrió hacia ella ocasionando un nuevo susto por parte del animal que la veía como otra posible amenaza

-¡Tranquilo, voy a sacarte de aquí!- le gritó pensando absurdamente en que eso le daría alivio al felino.

Movió unas pequeñas rocas y pedazos de pared, estirando su brazo logró sujetar al gato y sacarlo del lugar. Éste se aferró con sus uñas a su espalda como pidiéndole que lo protegiera. Hermione sonrió y salió corriendo hacia afuera. No era seguro permanecer allí adentro.

Mas rápido de lo que imaginó pudo ver la salida al frente suyo. Corrió como nunca y respiró tranquila al sentir el aire fresco pegarle en la cara. Caminó con paso apurado y se dio la vuelta, el castillo antes majestuoso y elegante, ahora parecía que un tornado le hubiese pasado por encima. Podía verse las llamas en distintas ventanas de una de las torres.

Un sonido a su izquierda la alertó. El gato se removió intentado soltarse, pero Hermione lo sujetó y miró hacia de donde había salido el ruido. Fharland se hallaba allí totalmente ensangrentado y con heridas en su cara y su brazo. Hermione se alejó retrocediendo mientras el hombre respiraba irregularmente y tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Levantó su varita, pero alguien le sujetó el brazo.

Voldemort había aparecido a su lado y cerrando su puño le asestó en la cara. Fharland retrocedió soltando un quejido de dolor. Voldemort rápidamente levantó su varita y de ésta salió un rayo verde. Fharland se desapareció rápidamente y apareció atrás de Hermione.

Todos voltearon de inmediato. Hermione se movió intentando alejarse lo más posible de él mientras lo observaba limpiarse la sangre de su boca con la manga de su túnica. La bruja se fijó por primera vez en Voldemort. No estaba en mejor estado. Hermione podía decir que se encontraba peor. Su hombro estaba herido y sangraba mucho, en su sien se podía percibir un corte profundo que escupía sangre a chorros. De vez en cuando Voldemort pasaba su mano intentado apartar el líquido carmín de sus ojos.

Sin embargo era él quien tenía la cara contraída de odio. Fharland parecía solo calculador.

- Tal parece que será esta noche ¿No te parece Voldemort?- preguntó con una sonrisa autosuficiente- Esta noche… uno de los dos morirá-

- ¿Uno de nosotros?- se burló Voldemort- Ve disfrutando tu último aliento. Porque esta noche serás tú el que muera-

Fharland desapareció y se apareció justo al frente de Voldemort, lanzó un hechizo que éste esquivó saltando hacia atrás, la maldición tocó el suelo y éste se resquebrajó haciendo un hoyo profundo en la tierra. Rápidamente se movió y lo volví a apuntar con la varita, ésta vez el hechizo golpeó a Voldemort en el pecho, éste soltó un grito de dolor que no pudo contener.

El cuerpo de Voldemort cayó al piso con violencia salpicando más sangre si era posible. Hermione gritó llamándolo y sintió las lagrimas de impotencia recorrer si cara. Fharland se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella rápidamente levantando su varita contra la bruja.

Voldemort se incorporó al darse cuenta y lanzó una maldición que no dio en el blanco. Fharland se dio la vuelta furioso y volvió a repetir el hechizo. Pero Voldemort lo esquivó y se abalanzó contra el mago- ¡_Crucio_!-

Fharland cayó de rodillas con los ojos cerrados. Hermione se quedó de piedra a ver que el hombre no emitía ningún sonido. Movió su varita unos centímetros y la maldición se rompió. Rápidamente se puso en pie como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Sabes que no me puedes causar dolor. He tenido más entrenamiento que tú, Voldemort… me sorprende tu falta de memoria- le espetó sonriendo con arrogancia. Sus ojos solo reflejaban desprecio y decepción hacia Voldemort.

Éste no dijo nada. Levantó su varita una vez más. Fharland lo imitó y ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo. Los rayos de sus varitas se conectaron haciendo que la tierra donde se encontraban empezara temblar. Hermione ni se dio cuenta que tenía sujeto al gato con fuerza contra su pecho mientras veía a los dos hombres luchar, por suerte el animal tampoco quería tener las intenciones de alejarse de la chica.

La mano de Fharland empezó a temblar al ver como el rayo emanado de parte de Voldemort cada vez avanzaba más contra él. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de sorpresa ante lo que sucedía. Voldemort rió y empezó a caminar haciendo que el rayo se volviera más amenazador y Fharland empezara a ser arrastrado hacia atrás intentado detenerlo.

Sin poderlo soportar más rompió esa conexión y fue expulsado hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo en una rodilla muy cerca de Hermione. Volteó la cabeza y la miró una vez más. Levantó la varita y la apuntó mientras se ponía en pie. Hermione solo vio un destello gris en el aire y observó como Fharland era empujado unos centímetros hacia adelante. Como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado bruscamente en la espalda.

Éste se quedó en silencio y totalmente paralizado. Volteando muy lentamente encaró a Voldemort. Sus ojos habían vuelto a tomar su tan característica suavidad y tranquilidad. Bajó su varita y la sostuvo con el brazo inerte colgado de su costado.

- Has jugado sucio, Voldemort. Al lanzarme esa maldición- Le reprochó como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

Voldemort mantenía la varita levantada y con el entrecejo fruncido- Has jugado sucio tú. Al intentar asesinarla a ella. Esto es entre tú y yo-

Fharland sonrió forzadamente- ¿Tu mantuviste a mi mujer y a mi hijo al margen? ¿Lo hiciste?-

- Eso fue pasado… Fharland-

- Nuestro pasado es nuestro presente e influye en nuestro futuro, Voldemort… Eso lo aprenderás con el tiempo- le respondió mientras guardaba su varita bajó la estupefacta mirada de Hermione- La batalla ha terminado-

Voldemort asintió sin dejar de apuntarlo. Un ruido lejano hizo que Hermione levantara la vista y se diera cuenta de la presencia de al menos seis mortífagos que se reunían con su amo. Algunos empezaron a rodear a Fharland. Éste los mirada con curiosidad y le sonreía como si fueran antiguos amigos.

Se volteó hacia Hermione bajó la tensa mirada de Voldemort. Se acercó a la bruja y alargó una mano hacia el gato. Lo acarició suavemente, éste se había relajado ante el tacto de su dueño- Se llama Hafidt- le explicó a Hermione- Cuídalo por mí, Hermione-

Hermione asintió totalmente distraída. El hombre le sonrió y caminó hacia adelante- Ya me has matado, lord Voldemort. Has vencido… por ahora. Termina de una vez- le dijo en voz baja y tranquila.

Hermione sintió como su corazón se paralizaba, aquello no podía ser, una parte de su alma quería llorar, sabía que ese hombre la había intentado matar varias veces en esa noche, pero… el pensar en que mas nunca lo vería, mas nunca lo escucharía hablarle, la perturbaba notablemente.

Un crujido se escuchó al lado de Fharland. Hermione gritó pensando que Voldemort lo había atacado pero se sorprendió a ver al hombre que la había ido a buscar a la celda, el sirviente de Fharland. Despeinado, con la túnica rasgada y usando uno solo de sus guantes apareció a su lado. Fharland bajó la vista a él y le habló en un idioma que Hermione no entendió. Vio al hombre negar con la cabeza y soltar algunas lágrimas, mientras lo tomaba de la túnica y le decía lo que parecían ruegos.

Fharland puso una mano en su propio pecho y le susurró algo. Voldemort caminó hacia adelante y los mortífagos levantaron sus varitas atentos.

El rostro de Fharland se iluminó y miró hacia su castillo. Levantó la mano izquierda y sacó el brillante anillo de oro de su dedo anular. Hermione tuvo una idea vaga y extraña de lo que podía significar, era un anillo de unión. Fharland lo sostuvo entre sus dedos y lo besó. Miró hacia el cielo y haciéndolo levitar, éste se encendió en llamas, fundiéndose rápidamente. El mago lo tomó nuevamente y apretándolo, éste se quebró en fragmentos minúsculos que inexplicablemente salieron flotando en todas las direcciones. Hermione observaba la extraña y bizarra situación mientras veía a Fharland voltear hacia ella y sonreírle sinceramente, casi con ternura. El mago tomó a Fharland de la túnica y ambos desaparecieron.

Hermione se quedó sentada en el suelo todavía con el gato en sus brazos. Le costaba respirar, como si hubiese perdido a un mejor amigo, no sabía por qué tenía esa sensación, no se lo explicaba.

Escuchó unos pasos a su lado y elevó sus ojos. Voldemort la miraba desde arriba con una expresión seria en su rostro. Podía escuchar los murmullos de los mortífagos y una que otra exclamación de alegría ante la victoria. Hermione bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada mientras notaba como Voldemort se agachaba a su altura, provocando una ola de repentino silencio.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto despacio y fríamente

Hermione asintió sin hacer contacto visual. No sabía cuál sería la próxima reacción del hombre.

- ¿Por qué, Hermione? Solo dime… el porqué- le pidió Voldemort

-Supongo que… pasé por un momento muy inestable. Y él fue… una salida- le admitió la chica mirándolo por fin a los ojos

-Yo intenté darte esa tranquilidad, yo intenté darte esa estabilidad que perdiste… por mi culpa- le respondió con un poco mas de brusquedad- Ahora necesito saber… si deseas volver a mi lado-

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida- ¿Me dejaras volver? ¿Después de todo?-

-Sospeché sus verdaderas intenciones. No me equivoqué… Fuiste engañada, y me di cuenta que… no podía estar sin ti- le dijo Voldemort con voz sosegada- Tenía que perdonártelo-

Hermione lloró y se echó a los brazos del mago, no importándole si todos los presentes la veían. Voldemort no la rechazó y la abrazó apretándola contra su pecho. El gato cayó suavemente en el suelo, pero no se movió de ese lugar.

- Vamos a la mansión- le dijo Voldemort mientras la tomaba de la mano ante la atónita mirada de los mortífagos- ¿Y ese gato?-

- Era de Fharland- le respondió limpiando las lágrimas derramadas.

- Lo mataré entonces- dijo el hombre mientras levantaba su varita

-¡No!- exclamó bajando su brazo logrando una mirada interrogante de parte de Voldemort- Es un animal inocente ¿Por qué tendrías que matarlo?-

Voldemort se quedó en silencio, al cabo de un momento sonrió - ¿Planeas llevártelo? No me hago responsable si Nagini se lo come-

Hermione lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo- Le dirás que no lo haga-

Voldemort negó con la cabeza- Como quieras, tómalo de una vez y vámonos-

Hermione así lo hizo, el felino se dejó cargar por ella y se acomodó en sus brazos - ¿Que pasara aquí?- le preguntó con curiosidad

Voldemort miró las ruinas del castillo pensativo- No lo sé. Pero nosotros ya nos vamos- le respondió mientras la tomaba de la cintura y desaparecían.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Llegaron hasta la mansión y Hermione sonrió de alegría al hallarse de nuevo allí. No podía creérselo realmente. Subieron las escaleras y Hermione se alarmó al escuchar un quejido de dolor por parte del hombre. Recordó lo herido que estaba, no podía entender como había olvidado el hecho de que estaba lleno de sangre por todas partes.

Entraron a la habitación e inmediatamente Hermione fue hasta su escritorio en busca de algunas pociones. No se dio cuenta que Voldemort la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó- Necesito que te quites la túnica-

Voldemort negó con la cabeza- Nada de eso, Hermione. Puedo curarme yo solo. Date un baño, lo necesitas, estas llena de tierra y sangre… ¡y suelta a ese gato!- Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, pero así lo hizo, el gato se quedó quieto donde ella lo soltó. Asintió y dudosa se metió en el baño. El animal la siguió provocando un bufido por parte del hombre.

Sonrió y se quitó la ropa mientras se metía bajó la ducha. Era tan relajante, todo… la situación. Se sentía aliviada. Cerró los ojos bajó el agua y se preguntó dónde estaría Fharland, que le habría sucedido. No era el momento propicio de preguntárselo a Voldemort. Así que se secó y salió del baño.

Vio a Voldemort sentado en la cama con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Ya no se apreciaban las heridas que hacía poco tenía en la cara. Éste levantó la mirada al escucharla salir. Le sonrió y se le acercó.

- ¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Hermione

Voldemort asintió y tomándola de la barbilla la besó. Hermione se pegó hacia él y respondió el beso con pasión. No quería volver a alejarse de ese hombre, nunca más.

- Te amo- le dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su pecho.

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron, iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado como dudoso. Hermione sonrió, no esperaba una respuesta igual de parte de él. Sabía lo extremadamente difícil que debía ser para el hombre admitir tener un sentimiento de ese tipo cuando no lo conocía. Pero Hermione se conformó porque sabía que aunque no se lo dijera, él también la amaba.

- Yo…- Empezó nervioso.

Hermione puso un dedo en su boca- No necesito oírlo, yo lo sé- le dijo con una sonrisa

Voldemort soltó un suspiro y la abrazó. Hermione sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Recordó el lugar de inmediato, esa playa donde habían ido el día que ella había regresado con él. El mismo día donde ella le había confesado que lo amaba por primera vez.

Se sentaron en la arena y Hermione vio el cielo- ¿Puedes contarme… lo que sucedió en la batalla?- preguntó despacio

-Fharland morirá… o al menos eso espero- le explicó sin mirarla- Cuando te iba a atacar, yo le lancé una maldición… una maldición antigua que no tiene forma de detenerse. No es lo más correcto de usar en una batalla como tal… Pero pensé que si yo perdía y él huía después. Al menos no dejaría que te matara y quedara vivo por mucho tiempo-

Hermione bajó la cabeza- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda de vida?- le preguntó

- El asunto es que él es un mago muy hábil e inteligente. Quizás si encuentre la forma de librarse de mi maldición, no lo sé realmente. Quizás encuentre la manera de alargar el tiempo. Calculo que seis meses de vida… bueno ese es el promedio- le explicó Voldemort mirándola fijamente

Hermione asintió en silencio. Entendía las palabras de Fharland y se preguntó si el mago conseguiría escapar de la muerte una vez más.

- Sea como sea. Él no volverá- continuó Voldemort

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Yo pensé que… te había matado en una ocasión. Tuve tanto miedo al verte caer-

Voldemort sonrió con soberbia- No podía matarme, Hermione. Soy inmortal… Él no tiene conocimiento de eso y yo sabía que tenía la batalla ganada por tal hecho-

Hermione le lanzó una mirada sarcástica- Deberías aprender algo de humildad-

Voldemort siguió sonriendo- ¿Para qué? No lo necesito. Soy el mago más poderos que existe actualmente, Hermione ¿Crees que necesito humildad?-

Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza. Voldemort se acercó a besarla y tomó su mano mientras ella se recostaba en su hombro viendo como el amanecer empezaba a florecer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 MESES DESPUÉS**

Nada podría haber preparado a Hermione para ver lo que tenía en frente. Después de tanto drama por parte de ella, intentos de calma por parte de Butler y el mal humor de Voldemort, por fin había dado a luz a su pequeña hija, Rania Gaunt.

Acostada en su cuna. La bebé, más pequeña e indefensa que Hermione pudiera haber visto se encontraba con los ojos cerrados durmiendo plácidamente. Hermione se cruzó de brazos, esa niña casi nunca lloraba, para alivio de Voldemort el cual se pasaba más de la mitad del día comentándolo.

El mago entró a la habitación de mal humor, pero al ver a Hermione darse la vuelta y mirarlo con reproche, la expresión de éste cambió. Se acercó a la cuna y miró a la niña mientras dormía. Hermione detallaba cada expresión de su cara, no había ese amor paterno que ella quería, pero al menos no había desagrado.

Voldemort se hallaba perdido desde que la niña había nacido. Pero lo intentaba y Hermione subía al cielo cuando veía al mago tomar a su hija y cargarla, mientras la miraba como si fuera algo raro que no perteneciera a ese mundo. Pero no importaba, para la bruja igual seguía siendo un espectáculo digno de admirar.

- Se parece más a mí, debes admitir- le dijo Voldemort con orgullo

Hermione levantó una ceja, no podía creer que Voldemort hablara de ese tema tan… humano. Pero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – Si- admitió

Era verdad, Hermione no veía nada de ella en esa niña. Era muy parecida a Voldemort, con abundante cabello negro, la boca, las facciones.

- Excepto por los ojos… - dijo Hermione mientras reía. Voldemort la miró sarcástico y sonrió- Tiene los ojos de su madre-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado. Muchas gracias por todos esos lectores y lectoras fieles. Se los agradezco y espero hayan disfrutado este viaje. En efecto, he de hacer la tercera y última temporada. Se llamará: ****Escrito en las Estrellas: Nacido para Morir.**** Lo tenía pensando desde que empecé la segunda y ya tengo los personajes y la trama. Un poco más cruda que las demás y quizás algo más corta. Pero esperando complacer de igual manera.**


End file.
